


The Children Of Fallen Kings

by RGraves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: The Winds of Winter are blowing hotter than one would think, Aegon Targaryen has landed on Westeros taken Storms End and United the minor lords or what's left of them to his cause. Jon Connington sits at Dragonstone with their fleet.Sansa Stark is in the vale with Littlefinger when news reaches of the surviving Targaryen Prince, he tells her means to broker a truce with the dragon prince it does not go as planned.Ceresi Lannister finds herself with another enemy in the Dragon Prince Jamie is in the river lands and oblivious. Roose Bolton will do as Tywin Lannister once done to him concerning the north, not lift a finger to help her keep the Iron Throne. The Lannister armies are stretched thin they're tired and battleworn how much longer will they fight for a boy king who like his brother before him seems incapable of keeping his crown from tilting.





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I've enjoyed the later series of Game of thrones but it's left a lot of the books out understandable but plenty of characters I love, which I think will have a larger arc in the books are missing such as young griff. Some things are taken from the books but I've written so that if you tweak a few events from the show it suits to more people and events in the books but just look at this as pure fanfic and some things that I would've chosen to do rather than what we got. Some of the things I've changed is how Jons resurrection would've went down, the fall of Of house Bolton, the fate of Stannis and Mance Raydar and lastly the coming of the white walkers and The Night King I hope you all enjoy. It is told in threes three character pov chapters a page again I hope you enjoy this is purely for entertainment value and for the love of writing.

 

**Littlefinger**

Petyr Baelish was sitting with Sansa Stark only five days ago he was explaining how he must leave for Storms End "It appears the ghosts have come back with armies of ages past to reclaim what is theirs"

"How do you mean" Sansa asked she was genuinely confused.

"It appears the last dragon was not in fact the last as a boy has come from Essos claiming he's been in hiding from the Lannisters since his mother and sisters murder as he calls it"

 

"It was murder Tywin Lannister sent that monster Gregor Clegaine The Mountain after Elia and her children"

 

"That's the problem Sansa sweet if this boy is claiming to be Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and rightful heir to the iron throne, how in all the gods names did he survive the sack of Kings Landing he was just a babe granted I believe even a toddler could out wit Ser Gregor but a babe in arms while the city was under siege by Tywin Lannister"

 

"You outwitted Tywin Lannister”

 

"That I did however only when he was high on victory over your brother distracted by the impending threat of bankruptcy and debt collection, the small councils urgent matters, keeping Joffrey in line,the Targaryen girl in the east and not to mention the ever present threat of Stannis Baratheon I only outwitted Tywin Lannister when his mind was stretched so thin he could not comprehend if he was shaven his head or having shit. beg your pardon m'lady" he finished with a smirk.

"If the boy is a Targaryen it won't matter" she said dully "It never maters they always win no matter who stands up to them"

 

"Actually Sansa the one thing the Lannisters fear most is the dragon banner flapping in the wind again. This young boy is wise he's taken the fractured Stormlands and united them, the storm lords loathe the Lannisters they killed their beloved Robert there's few who would argue that fact now, even Less in the Stormlands, Stannis has all but abandoned his campaign taking most of his forces to the wall. The remaining lords were loyal to Renly Baratheon, the Tyrells betrayed them when they put themselves behind Joffrey's cause"

 

"His army is still not enough not against the Lannisters with Robb dead and the Tullys broken who can he join forces with now" Little finger smiled "Why us lady Sansa for the knights of the vale to fight in his army he will pay any price we demand, He is very handsome by all accounts" before Sansa could object he said "don't worry I don't plan to marry you off for our own ends I simply am going to have a meeting if our interests are aligned and he agrees that Roose Bolton is the lowest traitor one could imagine and that you Sansa are a poor victim of a demon lioness than I shall arrange for you two to meet. Are we agreed sweet Sansa even the lion is no match for a wrathful dragon, winter is coming with fire instead snow" Sansa agreed and now as he sailed into ship breaker bay Petyr Baleish prepared every variation of his speech in his head for the young dragon awaiting him.

 

The appropriately named Storms End was stormy that night as Petyr Baleish entered the hall he was well prepared, but taken a back just as easily when the boy with silver hair was sat in his momentary throne looking every bit the King Targaryen he claimed. "So it is true" he murmured "the dragons returned" The boy king rose he looked every inch The Last Dragon Rhaegar Targaryen he was tall and lean and muscular his hair was a darker silver from that of Rhaegars, from dying no doubt to keep his identity secret thought Littlefinger. Aegon the unlikely shaved his head when he was fostered by Ser Duncan The Tall. His eyes were more blue than purple although when the light flickered they shone a deep violet, he wore a black gambeson studded with golden dragon heads, black breeches and black leather boots. "Lord Baleish" the king began "I hear you have sought me out to seek a truce of some kind you believe you have valuable information I require to seize kings landing from the claws of Cersei Lannister"

"I do m'lord" Littlefinger exclaimed "I have much information I believe you would like to hear information that could be the key to you taking not only kings landing but the entire realm"

 

"Your wrong in your belief Lord Baleish I have little need or use of you the only reason I have agreed to treat with you is that the boy Robin I believe his name is, is actually soft in the head and it is you who truly rules The Vale as your king I command that you summon him here with all his knights and forces it took you five days to get here Lord Baleish inform your lord Robin he has seven one for each of my kingdoms"

"My lor...."

"Do not interrupt or I shall bathe shipbreaker bay with your blood Littlefinger that's your true name isn't it a little man who dreams big, your dreams are over I know you sought to be my hand because it's how you think. I am not Robert or Rhaegar or Areys or Ned Stark I'm not even Joffrey I have learned I have watched, I was schooled, I fought, I conquered I've waited my entire life for this to take what my grandfather lost. You know how I beat my enemies I think like them but I don't become them the Lannister armies are tired they pray for peace and hope for home they won't fight another war for Ceresi and even if they do it is no matter I don't walk alone the golden company, The Storm Lords and Dorne have pledged their fidelity to me I have the Knight of flowers in my dungeons at Dragonstone my protector Jon Conington is head of my Kingsguard he's taken the island" Littlefinger was shocked "Highgarden will fall in line or they shall have their beloved future lord sent back to them piece by piece"

 

Littlefinger had no answer for once the script had a different outcome than he'd suspected "I didn't come to this conclusion of your intentions on my own Littlefinger it was a joint effort between me and the one who hates the Lannisters the most my hand" he gestured to his right and out of the shadows the fire behind him threw a shadow as tall as any king "Tyrion Lannister" Aegon Targryen announced "take him to the dungeons after he's written his letter" the guards closed in around him in their black dragon crested armour with red inlay and white cloaks.

 

"Wait, wait I say I have Sansa Stark my king she is heir to Winterfell her brothers are dead, the boltons have taken her home she would be more than happy to pledge The North to your cause if you only give her back her home" Aegon looked to Tyron who analysed Littlefinger for a moment "It could be true my king" the imp said "however the north is in possession of the boltons whether they choose Bolton or Stark they will not march south this side of winter not again however. If Stannis Baratheon takes Winterfell they'll be honour bound to him and that may hurt our future plans" Aegon looked Littlefinger over once more "Write your letter lord Baleish have supper with us you are my guest for the next seven days" Littlefinger smirked "yes my king"

 

"Inform your lord to bring the Stark girl with him if she is not here with them or your host has not arrived in seven days shipbreaker bay will be your grave as per my original agreement I would get writing now and I wouldn't under estimate the urgency of the matter"

 

"He means what he says lord baleish" said Tyrion as he called for a guard to take him.

  
**Tyrion**

"My king" Tyrion said as he entered the private council room were his king had chosen to spend most of his time looking over the map of Westeros "still making sense of it all Aegon" the king of the throne room was gone and the young boy was sitting with the weight of the world on his shoulders. "You told me stories about what your nephew and sister did to the Stark girl you said she was beautiful, beyond comparison was your exact quote I believe" Tyrion nodded "Yes my king I did although please remember I hadn't laid eyes on your aunt yet. And yes she is incredibly beautiful but little more than a child and I wouldn't put it past Littlefinger to be lying" although Tyrion knew that chance was very slim due to the fact Littlefinger would hardly lie to a man that was married to Sansa Stark once upon a time.

 

"What if it is her, I mean well done to her for surviving after what you've told me but her family's dead, what use is she to me"

 

"Granted Egg she is not likely to pick up a sword and fight my sister with you on the battlefield but you are a king without a wife, If you were to marry Sansa Stark it would send a strong message to the Stark loyalists in The North and there's plenty of them. Stannis will never bow to you though but if you take Winterfell before him you will have united Dorne, the Stormlands, The Reach, The Riverlands and The North your victory would be all but certain of course Sansa will demand that you wipe out house Bolton and Frey for their betrayal of her brother" Aegon looked at him considering Tyrions words.

 

"A wise course of action Tyrion I will meet this girl however even so I cannot reach Winterfell before Stannis but I'm a Targaryen my aunt will one day come to Westeros is it not wiser I wait to betroth myself to her " Tyrion had considered that however Danerys Targaryen was no where to be seen and Aegon needed to strike now if he was to succeed where Robb Stark, Renly Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Balon Greyjoy and Oberyn Martell had failed.

 

"My King the Stark girl is here and now your aunt has plodded along the deserts and fields of Essos for years now I'm afraid she is a world away and seems in no rush to reclaim her birthright dragons or no the end of days could be upon us before she arrives you are here and now and the realm needs you, it needs stability not promises that the true princess will one day return its king is already here and Sansa is well capable of being a queen the realm would love"

 

"You said she had one last living brother" Tyrion nodded "yes her fathers bastard Jon Snow he's lord commander of the nights watch now"

 

"No good handing the girl a castle she can't keep, it appears we have seven days to think over our plans to move forward keep a close eye on lord Baleish he seems more snake than mocking bird to me, I actually find myself wishing the girl doesn't turn up so I can rid the world of that sleazy prick" Aegon lifted himself from his chair "I am tired lord hand and I fear no more can be accomplished today" Tyrion agreed on that front. 

 

The sun rose over Storms End Tyrion had watched it from his bedroom window it was the sixth day and the white sails were on the horizon with the sigil of house Arryn flapping in the wind, Sansa must've come rushing when the letter arrived he doubted the likes of Yohn Royce had sailed all this way for Littlefinger and he was unsure of how many would support a Targaryen conquest given they joined forces with the stormlands, riverlands and the north to overthrow the last Targaryen king. 

 

Sansa entered the throne room my god she's grown and even more beautiful than last time he'd seen her Tyrion though, last time he'd felt guilty about wanting to fuck Sansa because she was so young and he respected her father and her mother even her brother Robb. But men would drag their balls over broken glass for one night with the red haired beauty before him, her childish good looks had become high cheek bones with porcelain skin dark eyes and pink lips, her skinny girl figure had become elegant curves a tight firm bum and supple firm breasts and her dress lined her body perfectly if she was to take it off Tyrion would place money that nothing would move it would just be the overwhelming appeal of her nakedness. Aegon looked to be taken a back also he seemed to have seen the sex appeal and the body just as Tyrion did "Your grace I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell lord Baleish has informed me that you required my presence" she's bolder Tyrion thought, Egg gave him glance to confirm if this was Sansa Tyrion nodded affirmative she'd changed but it was her Tyrion smiled to see the girl had found her voice a lone wolf.

 

"Demanded" Egg corrected her she's a wolf but Egg is every inch a scaled fire breathing dragon graceful and terrible when needed "I asked you here for a simple question lady Stark but we will have no business if you are so intent on puffing out your chest and snarling like the wolf of your sigil, I mean you no harm I bare you no ill will"

 

"You bare me no ill will even as it was my father who fought to overthrow your grandfather my fathers best friend who was lord of this very castle crushed your father at the trident"

 

"Yet the the Lannisters cowered at casterly rock like cravens and it is they who hold the seven kingdoms and the iron throne hostage they who plotted and murdered their way to my fathers rightful throne, my father died fighting Robert he lost his battle harsh but fair, your father went to fight my grandfather who trusted his oldest friend Tywin Lannister who had his mad dog murder my sister and mother I have more hatred for the Lannisters than I have your father or Robert Baratheon fate is rarely kind. Their time has passed it is ours, our own Roose Bolton, Stannis Baratheon, Ceresi Lannister, Olena Tyrell, Littlefinger, Walder Fray all clinging to a world that doesn't want them any more all sides to a coin out of currency the wise men fear the young we have more time than they do"

 

"What is it your saying"

 

"How would you like to go home Sansa Stark how would you like to see your last brother Jon Snow how would you like to stand by him as you entered the red keep how would you like to see Ceresi executed right before you I'm thinking burning, I've not my heart set on that if you were open to negotiations I would be more than happy to have you take care of the means of Cerseis execution"

 

Sansa looked at Tyrion "Do you vouch for this would be King my former husband"

 

"I do lady Stark, as for the former husband comment I'm not your husband I never was I hope you have thought well of me in the years since we last saw each other Sansa. We were both forced into a marriage neither of us wanted by my father and Ceresi she escaped her planned marriage I hate her more than you if you can believe it and I've hated her longer Sansa, I met this boy as young griff a wanderer in Essos he has proven wise even to me, I have never seen Littlefinger speechless before Egg sorry Aegon did that very thing moments after Littlefinger stepped of his ship, he has gathered the golden company the heirs of families who fled Westeros long ago because they followed someone they believed in who failed.  
Now Ceresi is without my fathers protection Jamie's off somewhere in the riverlands with half her army, I would see her informed that her rain of tyranny is at an end I am not here for what she's done to me or what she's done to you Sansa but what's she's done to all the innocents that she tramples on without second thought all the people she let her bastard brutalise and torture, Tommen is a sweet boy, you know that he deserves mercy but he will become a monster in her hands I love him too much to let his mother turn him into his grandfather in hopes she can have the family she doesn't deserve"

 

"Well that was dramatic Tyrion" Aegon said smiling sweetly cheering the mode of the room Tyrion had seen that smile before Egg was fond of him and hated seeing any of his friends grieved. "May I speak with Lord Baleish before I make my decision" asked Sansa, Aegon waved a hand "feel free have you brought your cousin lord this Robin boy"

 

"He is here your grace on a ship with Ser Yohn Royce in the bay I know you would speak with him I council you not to, the boy is sickly and weak and yet entitled I don't think he understands the difference between the vale and the stormlands i doubt he comprehends the vastness of the world, In truth it is Lord Baleish who rules the vale" Aegon chewed his bottom lip he called over one of his kingsguard and whispered in his ear "Yes I see" he finished the whispering "Sansa Stark I bid you to stay with us till the morrow I will inform you of my final plans, Littlefinger however will be kept here indefinitely as I am king of the seven kingdoms and so on I here by decree he shall be held here at Storms End indefinitely, the boy Robin Arryn shall be sent to Dragonstone to be fostered by Jon Connigton my most trusted advisor, protector and friend and lord commander of the kings guard.  
The knights of the vale will march with me inside four days, the last of the Dornish forces will be here on the morrow and Robbin Arryn shall be on a ship making his way to Dragonstone by then"

Sansa spoke up defiantly "This is"

 

"My word as King" Aegon finished "and my word is law the less fighting you do and realise that our goals are aligned the better you'll feel and the quicker are enemies would fall"he said intently rising from his temporary throne.

**Ceresi**

The letter had a seal she hadn't seen in a long while the dire wolf of house Stark the small council had summoned her to read it as they had only an hour previous, Ser Robert Strong was behind her his golden bucket helm covering his entire head. Grand Maester Pycelle and Ser Kevan were all that was left, She read aloud through gritted teeth and anger "Hello Bitch" the letter read "I know this letter will find its way to you It is I Sansa of house Stark your former prisoner I've waited so long for this day it's been years, you let Joffrey torment me you bullied me, lied to me and took my friends and family from me I never saw Jeyene Poole again after Lord Baleish took her into his care no doubt you wanted her dead also, you truly are a cunt I'm glad you were never my mother by law. Tyrion your brother is with me by the way he and the septin here have annulled our marriage that your wicked father forced upon us, do not worry we're still very close I know it's annoying you isn't it, I'm smiling by the way as I write this, Joffrey took great pleasure in telling me what they did to my family at the red wedding I was ever so disappointed when he choked to death at his wedding feast I always imagined having him being forced to duel a lion so everyone could see him soil himself and laugh. That's really annoyed you hasn't it good I'm at Storms End seat of house Baratheon, I am Queen of the seven kingdoms now" Ceresi stopped the letter finished its mocking tone, the second page became a tone of intent and far the first time in many years Ceresi felt an unmistakable hand grasp her heart the hand of fear she'd felt it only twice before as a girl when she met Rhaegar Targaryen afraid he would not like her a fear that was founded and the second when she held Tommen in her arms in the throne room at the battle of the black water.

"My husband is dying to meet you, you know we were going to invite you to the wedding but it was last minute and it was ever a more joyful occasion without your wine stained face there my husband is King" Ceresi paused and looked at the two members of the council "that's not possible she said, it is not IT IS NOT" she screamed through angry warm tears " King Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen he has asked me to break the ice so to speak remember like the ice your horrible father broke to make those godawful swords out of my fathers most beautiful ancestral sword, he says if you turn over the swords to him to be reshaped into the ancestral sword of the Starks, well as close as possible now that it's been split and set in the hands of two lannisters one a one handed disgraced knight the other a craven. He demands that you vacate Kings landing and the Iron Throne your uncle Kevan will take Tommen himself, and Grand maester pycelle as well as all those with the last name Lannister to the wall. If you do both he promises the leiniency of a quick death, If not he promises me a fine gift that you will live long enough for your last sight to be Tommen burning to death before your eyes Marcella being to ripped apart by lions he will then burn out your eyes cut out your tongue and cut off your ears so your children's awful deaths will be your last ever sight and sound, then you will be set to walk kings Landing deff, dumb and blind and everyone will know this is Ceresi the fool he challenged the dragon"

Ceresi crumbled the letter in her fist "well what's to be done" Ser Kevan looked at her sternly "nothing"

"What" she gritted through her teeth "Send word to the rock we need fresh armies"

"They won't come Ceresi we had word Jamie's troops abandoned him they rode home for the rock they've grown tired of fighting and refuse to go on"

"He didn't hang them"

"A'las he didn't it was difficult being taken prisoner by the blackfish after he announced Sansas survival and marriage to Aegon Targaryen who is most likely Aegon the conqueror come again"

"He has no dragons uncle have you forgotten that pertinent fact"

"Your father was right about you" he spat "you are a vein greedy girl obsessed with vengeance and your own petty grievances not fit to suckle at your mothers breast"

"How dare"

"Oh I dare Ceresi he always knew Tyrion was worth twenty of you and Jamie even if he hated him for what he was though he begrudgingly admired Tyrion despite his deformities, the boy was always smart, wise even you turned him against us you let that twisted son of yours cause a war with the Starks and now your fathers ghosts have come back to haunt us"

"Storms End can be seized from a green boy with shaken claim"

"You idiot he didn't come alone did he, he's brought the golden company with him they've sworn there last contract to put the rightful king on the throne twenty thousand swords, not to mention archers, cavalry, Elephants and foot soldiers who've joined along the way he holds Robin Arryn and Loras Tyrell captive.  
He's got the knights of the vale who don't really seem concerned if the boy Robin is ever returned just so long as he's treated well and you can't truly expect Mace Tyrell and Queen Margery to support us with the heir to highgarden in his claws, The Dornish have also agreed to back him and with Sansa his wife the north will join soon that's five armies Ceresi not even mentioning the river lands shall I go on are have you got the message it's over we've lost"

"Casterly rock I'll take Tommen there"

"So you can wait for the dragon to come pull it down atop your head fine do as you wish I will not force you to turn Tommen over to me I am bound for the wall excuse me, Maester Pycelle I shall meet you down by the courtyard in a hour"

They emptied the small council chamber one by one. Maester Pycelle hung himself in his store room as a craven she thought Queen Margery, Lord Tyrell and Lady Olenna left shoertly after the small council meeting Ser Kevan left with all the Lannisters and lords who thought they'd be shown no mercy by the young dragon and the she wolf. The capital seemed empty the red keep was all but abandoned only a few loyal swords and those with nowhere else to go she went to find Qybern she opened the door to his study she remembered that it was Robb Stark who saved his life way back when Gregor Clegaine had been the mountain, perhaps that's why he did what he did to him some sort of twisted revenge. He was gone Qybern her most trusted advisor had she been so stupid to think he was her friend, he was here because he was comfortable but the comfort was gone, she sat in the throne room all alone crying softly praying so hard that her father would walk through the doors "the battle is over we have won!" he would announce but he did not come no one came she seen a vision of Sansa Stark before her in armour and a flowing white cape "Get up" she said her red hair a blaze like flowing fire "your in my seat" a dragon rose from behind Sansa a black dragon with red eyes roaring it breathed hot flame down upon her she remembered the words, "A younger more beautiful shall come to cast you down" said Maggie the frog whispering in her ear the witches horrible black laugh echoed like a ghosts moan in the throne room "Ha Ha Ha Hahahahahah ahahahaha ahaha ha ha ha"

 

 


	2. Half A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold winds are rising at the wall Jon Snow has been murderd by his brothers, Ed has gone to seek justice while Davos guards the body. Stannis is marching for Winterfell the wildlings are leagues away how much time is left. 
> 
> Ramsay Bolton is enjoying inflicting his will on the fake Arya Jeyne Poole while his father has received word that the Winds if Winter are upon him, Ramsay seeks to cure his frustrations with his pet Reek but he is no where to be found and no one seems to have noticed he's gone.
> 
> Mance Raydar is a spy in Winterfell and seeks to find the truth of the bride of Ramsay to pay his debt to Jon Snow, using his wits Mance realises that not everyone is happy under Boltons thumb and some are beginning to miss the beloved King Robb Stark could the ghosts of Winterfell be helping Mance cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been re edited for spelling and grammar mistakes please enjoy it better now

 

**Davos**

He looked down at the boys handsome body he felt regret as if he had failed him by not being here in time, you stupid bastard was his second thought if you'd only bent the knee you'd be beside myself and Stannis at the siege of Winterfell by now. "Damm your pride Jon" he said aloud the body was still clad in black Ed had single tear on his cheek, the white wolf was by the table moping, the other black brothers he recognised as friends of Jon "he was a good Lord Commander and a loyal friend but more than that he was brave and gave us strength the candle that would not go out when the winds of winter rose and the night was darkest, Thorne did this" he spat "he and those fucking narrow minded traitors"

"Fuck I was here to take the princess and the queen to safety" Ed turned sharply "Go get them bring them he said to one of the brothers behind him "In here everyone else be prepared and take heart follow Ser Davos till I return"

"Where are you going" Ser Davos stoped Ed as he marched to the door "Jon had a few more friends" Davos stepped aside and let Ed go the wildlings would probably not get here in time but Davos thought be dammed with it Jon deserves Justice even if its late and we're all to dead see it.

"Right lads we guard this body with our lives any of you who doubt go now just show Jon the small respect of not outing us to Thorne because he would've gladly died for any of you if it was your body on this slab, no scratch that he would have died kicking and scratching making Thorne pay the price of blood with every step do him this honour if it's the last thing you do"

The princess Shireen and the queen Selyse entered after Eds man escorted them, "Ser Davos what's the meaning of this" the queen snapped "by the red god this is no place for a child"

"It is the only place in this dammed castle she is safe for now so by every god under the sun shut the fuck up we've sent a rider he'll be quicker without you, if Ser Thorne thought you'd run to your husband he'd kill both of you"

"Ser Thorne is a Knight"

"Not anymore my queen not after he did this" Ser Davos finished pointing at Jons body  
"We have to stay mother Jon was good he was always kind to me he said his brother Bran and me would've got along well and that any lord would be lucky to marry me not because I'm a Baratheon but because I was beautiful despite my face" Ser Davos felt for the poor girl her life had always been grey yet she always tried to see the sun even after seeing the boy she'd fallen in love with at first sight murdered body layed out before her. Ser Davis heard a click in his head he looked over at the lord commanders raven there was parchment in his drawer "Princess" he said "I've an Idea".

**Ramsay**

Blood was a wonderful sight thick and red not to mention it's different shades in the moonlight it appeared quite black, a skin flick was slightly pink, the slash was a bright red and the deep cut of flaying was crimson. He loved them all Ramsay licked lips at the thought he opened the bedroom door she was covered in furs he'd forbidden her to wear clothes no matter "I'll warm up my sweet" he would always say" he entered the room slowly seeing her shake with her back turned he loved this part anticipation the ultimate foreplay, what's he going to do me he new this is what she was thinking, he knew her pink nipples would be erect with the cold he couldn't wait to see the red bite marks on the pale white skin "Get up Wife" he said "hurry up I require entertainment"  
She rose saying with fear and cold "p...ppp........please Rams...."

"Oh is that my new nickname Rams I like it Ram skulls are used in black rituals, that's your pet name for me from now on Master Rams or lord Rams if you prefer" he touched his two front teeth with his tongue "drop them" he said intently she did he smiled with relief he felt the wet in his breeches the reveal got him every time beautiful red slices little scars healed so well by the Maester, he liked them thin little cuts over her body short ones and long ones the curve of her pale ass was perfect. "Oh my wife you know what you do to me I've been unable to locate Reek a pity you know what that means don't you" Jayne shivered Ramsay was not patient and unconcerned with Jeyens enjoyment if Reek wasn't their to get her wet Ramsay would take her dry she turned revealing the pale orbs that were her breasts with red bite marks and as Ramsay had hoped the erect pink nipples "Please Ramsay let me make you happy tonight with my mouth please, please, please you know I can I've done it before please Ramsay I don't want the Maester to touch me again" she said falling to her knees and grabbing at his penis over the breeches Ramsay raised eyebrow and grabbed at his blood drop ear ring "the Maester"

"Yes he likes it when you hurt me because then he can touch me he makes me wet and forces me to cum, he licks his fingers and sucks my nipples he says it's to keep me well for you but he lies, he lies Ramsay he tries to say I enjoy it but I don't I keep telling him I belong to my master Ramsay" Ramsay walked slow with unblinking eyes as Jeyne backed into the wall she was crying her eyes wide open, Ramsay leaned over her one hand on the wall and licked her salty tears "I must speak with the maester but I am needing relief he" cupped her breast "did you enjoy his fingers inside you" she shook her head violently "I didn't Rams I swear, I swear he's old and wrinkly no ugly he's not like you at all"

"How so"

"Your tall and strong and beautiful and dark Ramsay please don't hurt me I didn't want it I didn't I just want to make you happy"

"Good I'll take care of this maester who plays with my things I want you to lay on the bed use your fingers while I get undressed be quick you know I like the room cold to begin with so I'll get a fire staerted after then the real fun starts" he smiled taking off his jacket as Jeyene frantically rubbed at her self whimpering doing all she could to make herself wet.

Roose Bolton was on the battlements of Winterfell as Ramsay stood beside him "he should be here by now, where is he where is Stannis Baratheon" Ramsay shrugged his shoulders "the scouts haven't seen him he was coming down by way of castle black one day then he and his army seem to have just dropped off the face of the map father" Roose Boltons dead cold eyes analysed the snows beyond Winterfell "Something's wrong something's very wrong son I can see it, I can hear it, I can smell it on the air this winter is not like the ones that came before"

"Perhaps your getting old father"

"Old, the one mistake I ever made was you Ramsay in my old life I've feared nothing and regretted less but you are my ultimate regret that and shoving my knife into Robb Starks heart. We are blind to the enemy now and if this is to be believed I killed the only family that could've saved us" Ramsay looked down at the scroll his father offered him he read it "Please father the White Walkers are a myth is this what Stannis has resigned to, cheap fairytales and horror stories"

"Can't you feel it boy the chill is upon us, the winds of winter are upon us an enemy that needs no armies yet is endless no drums of war will sound their arrival, the end is upon us Ramsay do me a favour and remove your flayed decorations no matter what we burn the dead now as soon as their found none linger" Ramsay watched his father walk away it's not possible he thought it's just not. "Reek" he called down to the courtyard looking for his creature but there was no sign of him "where has he gotten himself to he'll be chastised for this" Ramsay walked off the battlements his cloak blowing in the wind.

**Mance**

The King beyond the wall was playing his lute in the great hall of Winterfell he passed for just another northern traveler seeking the hospitality of his liege lord, the fat bride of Roose Bolton Walda had taken a shine to him. That could be handy he thought she might willing to tell me the truth of this Arya Stark matter slip, the girl rarely left her room and was barely seen. The Glovers, The Manderlys and even Smalljon Umbers men were not happy at the sight she presented a beaten dog more than a dire wolf of Stark, Jon Snow had saved his life more than once he would help this Stark girl even if it meant his own. Mance was unseen playing his fiddle but still he did not trust most of these northern lords the Boltons were smart they had those who hated Robb Stark the most as their heads Karstark, Smalljon, The Freys small enforcement when you think about it but enough now they had Arya and Jon was bastard with no rights.

Mance looked over at the door the bastard entered proud of his new appointment as heir to his father, Ramsay Mance had known cruel men and hard men but he'd never seen anyone enjoy blood and torture and cruelty like Ramsay Bolton he relished in others misery he heard the girl screaming from her room at night most people tried to ignore it, he couldn't see how they did so not even a Thenn would abide the torture that girl was going through night and day he could've killed Ramsay himself happily but sometimes it's best to let men hear, let them remember the quiet and joy filled halls of Eddard Stark perhaps they will remember their duty Roose Bolton is one thing but Ramsay as lord of a Winterfell that would be quite another.

**Ser Davos**

The door was banging and Ser Alister was shouting "Ser Davos you've given me no choice but to dishonour myself, I did what needed to be done for the watch those wildlings south of the wall makes me sick what he's done to our order he's violated it and yet his ghost is still here haunting us the boy was unruly he needed to die" Ser Alister waited for a response "So be it Ser Davos you will all join him and when your king returns which is not likely I'm afraid he'll never take Winterfell we shall have you erased like you never got here, dam you for making me do this Ser Davos" the hammering began at the door thick bang, bang, bangs until the front gate of castle black shudderd with a thud and then another Ser Davos could hear the banging so loud it was of course he realised "Giants" he and Jons loyal took to the windows to see the commotion.

The black brothers formed there line to protect the castle when when the doors burst open with a loud thud, two giants came running in and the men backed up, Horses came trotting in behind shielded guard the flaming stagg armour "Stannis" he was holding his flaming sword, Tormund Giantsbane on his left side they must of met on the rode. Stannis pointed with his flaming sword "drop your weapons point out the traitors who stole the life of their lord commander and pray that my wife and child are still safe or I shall build a fire that will rival that of Mance Raydar no question" Ed rode up by Stannis side the red woman beside him, Ser Davos opened the door to the towers and came running down the steps "your majesty the queen and the princess are safe I'm glad you got our message it was Thorne him and a band of jealous old men no need to punish the others simply their commander" "Indeed" Stannis replied "Tormand I leave this rabble to you it appears the wildlings have more honour than those who claim they have none, Ed I suggest you find some wood and oil Ser Alister is a knight and he broke his most sacred vow as well as commit an unspeakable act when the night is darkest" the black brothers hung their heads.

"You may hang your heads in shame had you all forgotten what was coming for all of us Boltons to the south, The Others to the North I know which one I fear more yet I'd hoped to rid us of one to be better prepared for the other, you've blinded us to the only man among you who fought them without doubt or hesitation I pray you all honour his memory and give what's coming a fight. We are trapped here until the winds change for our favour god have mercy on us all"

Ser Davos remembered the justice of Stannis although Davos seen the solemn sadness in his eyes he's afraid, thought Davos he as a right to be Davos heard the stories and now they were trapped in the one place you don't want to be with the cold winds rising, Davos looked up at the wall he felt chill crawl up his spine "Fuck I hope your high enough" he murmured.

 


	3. The Bad Moon Arising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Westeros is at a stalemate Aegon is aboard his ship with his new bride Sansa Stark they become much closer, Yet Aegon seems to reveal a more private side of his nature while concealing it from Tyrion and Sansa. 
> 
> Danerys has a lot on her mind remembering her past mistakes while concedering the warnings she's had from Quaithe, which leads to her making a shocking decision. 
> 
> At the edge of the world is the wall and seems that Castle Black is getting cramped for the first time in hundreds of years, while Stannis gives Davos a command that changes the fate of house Baratheon, old friends and even older enemies make unlikely alliances and the fool Patchface seems much less the fool as his dark musing seem to reveal the fate of Westeros. Que the Game Of Thrones theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI earlier chapters are currently being edited due to spelling grammar and other mistakes particularly Ceresi in chapter 1 perhaps it would be best to re read: 
> 
> Just like to remind everyone that this is for pure entertainment and love of writing second while I, writing with the books more in mind this is definitely how I would've preferred the last few seasons to have gone not entirely like this but something on the same line, I like to think of these chapters as episodes so it's up to you the reader to decide how you view the characters appearnce whether it be book, fan art or show. I've tried t incorporate most of my famous asoiaf fan theories particularly two a Bolton theory and a of course the young griff theory. 
> 
> Just a quick warning the white walkers and the night king will be described very differently than there appearance in the show.

  
** Aegon **

He was aboard his ship The Dragon Reborn he looked over his map of Westeros "The Martells have camped outside Kings Landing the Tyrell's are marching on Casterly Rock as we speak" Tyrion looked the map over "will Ceresi not attempt to fight the Dornish invaders" Aegon shook his head "she hasn't the man power I'm afraid Tyrion I've told the Blackfish and his nephew to meet us at our landfall they seem pleased that Sansa is well, I'm actually nervous I hope they approve of our match" Tyrion smiled at him

"so good to see you without the crown Egg, I'm sure they'll be happy that Sansa is happy, which she is I've been married to her remember when she was most certainly unhappy"

"She's wonderful last night she told me all of her sister Arya she said she disappeared years ago when your sister took her captive"

"She did no ones seen her since not even Varys or Littlefinger could discover her location"

"Was there a location to discover or did your sister have her killed and thrown in the blackwater from what you and Sansa told me it wouldn't be out of character for Ceresi" Tyrion took a breath and sighed

"No it wouldn't be out of character but my sisters not stupid she had no love loss for the girl but two Stark hostages would be better than one, she most likely would've sewed for peace by handing over Arya and keeping Sansa as her ward much like her father did with the Greyjoy boy, has she told you of him" Aegon nodded remembering Sansa vivid description of her foster brother.

  
"She said he was quite handsome but all together despicable full of his own pride, she despises him for what he's done he killed her brothers I understand the two youngest Bran and Rickon"

"Yes I remember the day the scroll arrived at Kings Landing I bet that Balon Greyjoy wishes he'd have backed the Stark boy now, his men are dead his ships burnt as soon as Robb Stark died the second Greyjoy rebellion seemed to follow, The Greyjoy boy didn't have it easy not condoning what he did but the fact still remains growing up with brothers and sisters who love you a father who treats you as his own yet is honour bound to cut off your head if the day must come, only to return to the hard men of the Iron Islands to face your mocking father who sees you as an outsider"

"I have always felt some kind of what your describing I mean I didn't know who would follow me if I came home and I wasn't certain about wanting the Iron Throne"

"You wouldn't know that given how hard you've been fighting for it"

"I've not wielded a sword in Westeros Tyrion I've wielded my fathers ghost and my Targaryen name but they may cone when I'm not capable, I've been weilding people's own fear against them how long before I lose that ability and become my enemies, I mean half the Targaryens went mad didn't they"

"You are more than capable of wielding it correctly my king" Tyrion raised his glass Egg met it with his own "let's save Westeros from itself" they clinked.

"Won't take long with the wind were five days away let's hope the wind stays with us" Egg finished.

He entered the cabin Sansa was waiting for him she was brushing her hair "My Queen" he said shocked despite their marriage they never consummated nor did they spend a night together, Aegon lifted a wine jug "I'm afraid I've had enough tonight my lady trying to keep up with Tyrion is quite the task even for a king, he said the only man who ever drunk him under the table was Robert Baratheon it's strange but hearing all the stories makes me wish I'd have met him you know I think I would've liked him" Sansa was taken back was plain on her face.

"He would've killed you he hated the Targaryens more than anything I don't think I hate the Lannisters as much as he hated the Targaryens"

"Mayhap's not my lady but it does no matter the usurper is dead, his last living heir has none of his owns the Lannister forces are running back to the westerlands while they await new lordship after my accession, Winterfell is the only hold out and they have no idea I've even landed in Westeros the dragons kept the peace for three hundred years now the Starks the kings of winter and the Targaryens dragon kings shall birth a new line a dynasty that will last until the world goes crashing down, I would never deny you anything Sansa our time is now"

He approached her and took off her gown she removed his surcoat and they melted into each others bodies a new line thought Aegon even better than the Targaryens dynasty, a brace new empire at the sunset of the world he made love to Sansa stroking her, rubbing her, kissing her he was not disappointed at he flawless curves and porcelain skin of her body between her legs was perfumed of strawberries, she was his for now and forever.

As the morning dawned Aegon sat propped on his elbow watch his Sansa sleep she was beautiful naked and pale and the fire of her red hair made her exceptionally more beautiful, he recalled that Tyrion once sId red heads are usually ugly but when you find a good looking red head there usually as beautiful as a goddess his word rang true when one looked the nakedness of Sansa she was most certainly the work of gods. She reminded him of the white lion he saw in the dothraki sea Jon had taken him hunting to sharpies his mind "a king must know how to hunt" he said "If you were a Tarly you'd know all about having to hunt, this sharpens the mind and prepares you for the day someone decides they'd rather be king" the white lion Aegon had found was gorgeous a creature more beaut Han any imaginable even a dragon was no contest of beauty for a white lion ghostly and astral the lion sat on the plains, when it saw him it did not attack it turned to leave for a split second Aegon wanted to let it go but he'd never see one again and he wanted it he would wear its skin he'd be crowned in the sept. Sansa he thought another thing I needed another thing that's now mine he kissed her forehead, lifted himself from his bed dressed and left her to sleep. "My king" said Jon Connington "We are here" Aegon smiled.

**Danerys**

Her fleet was waiting in the bay Missandei was beside her "A fine fleet your grace" Ser Barristan was standing to her left he looked less convinced of the fleets fineness, his words were in her ear from when they walked in Atapor "When your brother Rhaegar fought at the trident men fought for him they died for him because they believed in him because they loved him" Dany knew she won the heart of the Dothraki and the Unsulied but she doubted herself. Here at the edge of the world she doubted herself Quaithe had visited her frequently warned her cautioned her against her impulses of those who would deceive her, she remembered their names Xaro Xhoan Doaxos, Hizdahr zo Loraq and the first traitor her best friend Jorah Mormont. He loved her she knew that she'd loved him herself but like a brother or an uncle or even the father she never had but he'd broken her heart in way that Viserys, Dario and even Drogo could not. "Beware Danerys you must go east to go west beware the mummers dragon" she was warned she'd heard word that her nephew had landed on westeros close to three months ago now, "Ser Barristan can this army take the seven kingdoms"

"No it will be your Dragons who take Westeros if we are to leave now your grace but I fear the hour is late, westeros bleeds hard your grace the years of civil war have reached boiling point, westeros is about to burn one way or the other"

"Do you still council I join my nephew"

"I do your grace Tyrion has become the young Aegons hand I can have word sent to him, make no mistake your grace your nephew will not relinquish his claim to you he is Rhaegars first born he has all the rights and laws of the seven kingdoms behind him"

"Drogon could sway them"

"He could your grace no doubt but if you set Drogon on the boy you ownly make him martyr, I've failed in my duty before your grace I would die before I do it again but an old man against a thousand blades in the shadows I'm afraid dragons are no good inside the red keep your grace"

Danerys looked over fleet she remembered "East to go West" she gave word "Ser Barristan you are my most loyal friend we go east to Ashai"

"Your grace" he said puzzled "Asahi but why what of the Iron Throne"

"Ashai is cursed your grace by the shadows of dark gods"

"Then we shall bring the illumination Misandei"

Danerys looked back to the west as her ships made there way due east "I promise I will return I will deliver you from your suffering"

**Stannis**

"Winterfell is beyond my reach Ser Davos" the onion knight nodded back to him

"It is your grace I'm afraid the wall is our home possibly for the next two decades"

"I can't wait that long the boltons won't, they'll come for us, Roose Bolton won't have me sitting on his doorstep and he's not likely to take heed of my letter is he" Stannis got up from his chair and looked out the tower window at the wall "I wish I never left dragonstone I wish my fat drunken brother was still scratching his ass, that his lady wife had jumped from the royal apartments, most of all I wish Rhaegar Targaryen had won he was a good man you know despite what they say beautiful noble Rhaegar he would unite us he would lead us himself.  
We're done for Ser Davos the Iron Throne will never be mine I'm sending you away with my daughter, Ser Davos I hear by charge you with her care and protection"

"What your grace you can't"

"I can and I have take my daughter away somewhere warm and beautiful show her the love she deserves, don't take that dammed fool either just get her somewhere safe"

"If you believe Stannis we can defeat the Boltons"

"Fuck the Boltons, Fuck the Lannisters, the Tyrells, the Starks, the Greyjoys all of them fuck every last one them be dammed the lot, their house names and words mean nothing a cold Iron Throne with a crowned skeleton means nothing anymore Davos" Davos had never seen Stannis in tears and trembling before not until now

"It's over Davos it doesn't matter none of it don't you see the stories were all true the wet nurse tales, thousands of years they waited they were smart the greatest magic trick ever they convinced everyone they didn't exist they watched from beyond the wall as the nights watch dwindled into nothing, we were blind and in our blindness they have returned, hardhomes a graveyard we've nowhere to run the seas will freeze and the end will come everyday they get closer I can feel them Ser Davos"

Ser Davos packed his bags Stannis was standing over the court yard on a raised bridge across the towers, the red woman came up with the queen "my king you can not send the girl away"

"Shes my daughter and I can"

"You can't I'm her mother please Stannis we need her Millesandre says she's kingsblood she could be of used to yet Stannis"

"Think yourselves lucky I do not have you both executed for your implications concerning my daughter as for you my queen you scarcely acknowledged her existence in favour of jarred foetuses on a harth"

Stannis went down to the courtyard "Father I don't want to go" she cried running to him" she looked up her eyes tearing heavily "please father I love you don't send me away"

"I love you to sweet girl that's why I must do this it isn't a punishment it's like your old books say dark things are coming terrible things worse than the Boltons Ser Davos will protect you he's going to take you somewhere beautiful, you'll be loved he will be a better father than I could ever be sweet one" he lifted her on to the saddle in front of Ser Davos she cried heavily Stannis took her hand.

"It's now or never your grace" Davos said sternly

Stannis squeezed her hand "You are the princess Shireen of house Baratheon sweet heart you are Shireen Baratheon my daughter and no matter how many miles or how many worlds apart we are I will love you as I have always my princess my daughter" the gate opened and Ser Davos gave the horse a kick and they ran off into the winters snow.

"Nooooooooooo" she screamed Stannis watched her run after the horse it was long gone by the time she reached the gate "MY GIRL" she screamed "MY BABY, NO, IM SORRY GODS IM SORRY PLEASE NOOOOOOO" the queen wailed as men of the nightswatch and Baratheon soldiers looked on, Stannis closed his eyes and allowed one tear to run down his cheek.

"My god will be angered by this" said Millesandre coming up behind Stannis twirled around grabbing her throat "Your god, your god" he said "your god promised me a throne, your god said for me to execute my bannermen, your god made me a kinslayer, your god would have me pay an even more terrible price tell your god to go fuck himself next time you look in those flames tell your god that he'll have his chance to earn his prayers by raining down fire on the Others that have returned to wipe us of the face the world" Stannis heard the gate open behind him he turned sharply to see their visitors. He regonised the banner the purple lighting the man who lead them and the man at his right, he had an eye missing and he looked a little worse for wear but it was him alright Lord Bernice Dondarion and that drunk old priest Thoros of Myr another man strode up of his left and unforgettable face the hound "so here we all are at the edge of the world" said Thoros "so can we all play nice I hear we might not have much time left and I don't want my last days to be filled with what my father slash brother did or had done to him" the laughter was high pinched and shrill they all looked up to the bridge over Stannis it was patchface.

"The shadows come, the shadows come, the shadows come, they come, they come, they come, the shadows come to dance my lord, dance my lord, the shadows come to stay my lord, stay my lord" Stannis felt the cold grip around his heart.

 


	4. Memories All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran is south of the wall after to long away his feelings for Meera are growing stronger while they have to keep warm, all the while his mind is near breaking point with the information overload from the three eyed raven.
> 
> Jamie reflects on his decisions and his family and finally in the quiet of his cell at river run he accepts that Ceresi has been his undoing. 
> 
> Briene and Pod have made it to the wall looking for Jon Snow to help with Aryas rescue, still not realising that Aryas identy has been stolen by the Boltons, they run into an unexpected ally and Briene is confronted with the opertunity to seek her revenge on Stannis.

**Bran**

He and Meera had made it back to the Nightfort it was cold and freezing they were trying to keep warm beside each other, Bran had lost everything Summer, Hodor, Osha, Rickon, Jon, Robb, his father, his mother but Meera lost Jojen worst of all right before her eyes stabbed to death by a wight. Meera was beautiful Bran had always thought so now more than ever the three eyed raven had given him so much information it was almost impossible to comprehend, he saw a grey old king on the Iron Throne "you'll be fighting their battles forever lord sn...." he saw another king with long nails and ragged silver hair "burn them all, burn them in their homes, burn them in their beds" he saw a dark gold lion on three legs say "do you think the honourable Ned Stark wanted to here my side of the story, he judged me the moment he saw what I'd done" he saw a crowned grey wolf crying blood "Mother not like this" he saw a dragon shadowing over Kings Landing "I was born to rule the seven kingdoms and I will" it said, he saw the first men arriving, he saw the building of the wall, he saw the doom of Valeria, the conquest of Aegon, the battle of the trident, the sack of kings landing, the greyjoy rebellion, the red wedding he saw it all he saw a white wolf bleeding to death in the snow but it grew white wings and a dragon burst from its furs. He seen Westeros from the highest point of the sky he saw it all then his gaze pulled in close flying across the wall over the haunted forest, past the frost fangs even further than the lands of always winter to a land of ice and shadow were not even snow fell then he saw it, a throne of pale ice crystal the other atop was taller than any man his armour was clear white ice crystal as was the throne growing from his forehead with seven tall thin spikes of white crystal circling it. The pale blue eyes opened "I see you".

Bran jumped awake it was no dream it was here the last war the only one that mattered they are coming, winter is coming.

**Jamie**

He thought he should've been used to being a prisoner now he wasn't he hated it all but one point of fact, that he was far from the capital that he was far from Ceresi he still loved her but he seen what she was his weakness his bleeding wound infected by her his decisions like mans who had a fever burning through him, that was what she was a cancer upon him. Tywin his father was gone it was a strange thing hating a man and loving him at the same time, the cell was muddy and dark the blackfish was sparing no him no curtseys hard to blame him given what had happened at the Twins he remembered that horrible pain when he'd heard about his father. "It was that little monster" she'd said "he's taken everything from us Joffrey our father what next our kingdoms our house Jamie you must be Tommens hand you must"

He'd tried to lighten her mood "How poetic a hand without a hand Ceresi" it only infuriated her more

"Stop it ! You idiot take the Kingsguard find Tyrion and split his skull"

Jamie wanted to grab Tyrion and shake him and say what've you done Tyrion, only in his heart of hearts he knew why he hated what Tyrion had done but he'd did not blame him Tywin Lannister had made no bones about his feelings for Tyrion. Yet still to kill your own father was terrible sin but when Jamie saw the whore the one Ceresi brought to his trial no doubt to try and shame Tyrion into suicide he felt little compassion for Tywin although his allegiance shifted every few hours, here in his cell though he knew who he blamed who brought all this horror upon them his beloved sister Ceresi she'd played her games with one eye on the prize but never realised g the game only continues.

The blackfish had told him everything "your brother is hand of the king to Aegon IV Targaryen it appears the boy survived the sack of Kings Landing your armies have abounds the capital, your uncle Kevan and all surviving Lannisters save your sister and her son have gone to take the black.  
Your home Casterly Rock has been taken by Euron Greyjoy and his iron fleet the Tyrell's intended to take it for there new king but unfortunately they were unable to make a dent in the ironborn forces, the flowers have never really been much for actual warfare, your sister and Tommen are held up in the red keep the Dornish forces have surrounded the capital the army is lead by Dorian and Tristan Martell they e been told not to make a move until the King arrives with his queen" Jamie was surprised at that "my niece Sansa Targaryen"

Jamie thought it was impossible surely the girl had not survived but appears she had she'd learned a few tricks from Ceresi as well, perhaps Britney was with her, it appeared the Lannisters were undone by the mistakes of the past "where is Marcella"

"She's been taken with the Targaryen boy he has said that he will not harm her but if your sister intends to kill herself or the King she will suffer greatly, I can get you parchment and ink if you wish to write to the girl or your sister I'd advise you council her to relent, This Aegon is gentle and wise but he is every bit the dragon when needs are must he could've sacked the city weeks ago he hasn't let us have peace tell your sister to accept her fate Marcella will be treated kind she'll live with her uncle until she takes a husband, Tommen will join the rest of your family on the wall, however Ceresi will die none will state her case she's a cancer upon this world she's caused more devastation than any Targaryen ever did"

These were Jamie's last thoughts in his small cell when the door opened "time to go" It was the Blackfish "your uncle is here to take you with him to the wall" Jamie was shocked the blackfish was about to release him. Sure enough in the courtyard was his uncle and all his cousins bound for the wall with there accomplices anyone who thought the Targaryen boy would show little mercy to, "Ser Jamie" his uncle said in a sour tone "and now the rains weep o'er are halls" Jamie nodded sourly.

"Here" the blackfish said handing over the valaryian steel sword "widows wail isn't it your gonna need it"

"No that was never my sword I didn't agree with what my father did I rarely ever agreed with him I smiled like a puppet on a string, I did what made him happy at the cost of my own, that sword belongs to house Stark take it to the girl if you come across Brie e of Tarth she has a the second she named it oathkeeper, tell her that Jamie would be very grateful if she was to return the sword to Stark girl" the blackfish nodded.

"I always thought you were a cunt which you are don't get me wrong by t appears your not all cunt Kingsley....... Ser Jamie" Jamie turned sharply tearing with the hint of a smile "don't smile your still a Lannister which means we can't be friends "go do your duty teach the boys of the nightswatch how to fight like the best knight in the seven kingdoms"

"UNCLE, UNCLE, UNCLE" Edmure Tully came running across the yard "It can't be, it can't be but it is Stannis, Aegon" he gasped "danger, danger terrible danger North, North of the wall they're coming" the blackfish grabbed the letter and read it nervously "oh dear it appears we're all going north today" Jamie looked at him puzzled as the blackfish turned to order his guard to prepare.

"What's coming" Jamie asked

"Winter, Winter is coming" said the blackfish with grave intent and a whisper of fear on his weathered face.

**Briene**

She rode her horse up toward the black castle they were still miles from castle black Pod had complained the whole way about the cold, "I know it's cold Pod were in the north the Starks words were winter is coming didn't you realise it was a gonna be a bit chilly"

"Pardon my lady you shouldn't have to listen to me complain"

"Your right about that Sansa refused our help but Arya is in Winterfell I can't get in there without being torn to shreds so we're going to castle black perhaps her bastard brother will help us, they say their are secret passages in and out of Winterfell"

Brienes hair had grown out at the sides to pale blonde tufts she was looking up at the massive black tower inside the massive black castle, "we best stay here tonight c'mon at least it'll be warmer in there" Pod agreed and they both rode inside. It was an icy place spine-chilling, It felt as though a thousand eyes and one were watching, the shadows seem to be looking at them and moving ever so slightly when looked at, every window for a half second seemed to have a ghost gazing out of it.

"M'lady" Pod said grimly "I don't think we should stay here look" he said lifting a battered old wood sign scribbled on was The Nightfort and underneath scratched on with a dagger was Keep Out Haunted.

Briene felt a nervous chill but shook it off "Don't be ridiculous Pod it's just a very old, very old creepy castle"

Pod looked less convinced by are words than she did and she wasn't convinced by her words at all, she'd been in Harranhall people said it was haunted it was unpleasant for sure but his place the Nightfort everyone had heard of the Nightfort. Home of the Nights King were he and his strange wife made unholy sacrifices black as there cloaks, the old Stark king was to have said one thing when he came upon this place at the time "sacrilege".

"Alright Pod I like this situation less than you" she looked at him full of fear and shaking "alright probably not less than you but if we don't stay here we will most probably freeze to death before we get to castle black, it was true they were at the edge of the world at the wall and winter was upon them and they were not northerners although any northerner would probably have chosen a cold death rather than spend a night in the Nightfort.

Briene and Pod sete up in the dinning hall the entire time Briene was clutching Oathkeeper she fell Of to sleep dreaming of Jamie she blush when she seen him turn to her in the throne room at Kings Landing, the king was sending down his justice to those who brought their grievances to him. Jamie was lord commander of the Kingsguard and she was wearing the gold armour and white cloak, she'd dreamed of serving in Renlys rainbow knights Renlys own variation of the Kingsguard, yet here she stood serving a new king under Jamie Lannister as lord commander. They all called him Kingslayer but when he was so worn and pathetic he told Briene the truth of what happy that day and Briene knew Jamie tried everything he counselled his king wisely and he was in the most impossible position, everyone sneered at him but Briene knew he was the noblest Knight that ever lived as a Kingsguard you protect your king even from himself and when the King is his own enemy what choice did Jamie have a Knight defends the weak and the population of Kingslanding were the weak that day.

Pod nudged her to wake "m'lady, m'lady I heard something"

"It's just your imagination Pod"

"No m'lady listen" she did there was a noise akin to footsteps wandering through the castle.

"Grab your sword Pod"

"Shouldn't we be grabbing our boots and running m'lady"

"Oh for gods sake Pod you've faced men at the black water are you telling me your afraid of ghost stories"

"No but I am afraid when the shadows start moving and dancing around yes then ghost stories scare me"

"Listen" Briene said unsheathing oathkeeper "we'll make our way to the door then we'll"

"We'll leg it"

"We'll leg it, No ! for god sake Pod Jamie said your were loyal and brave by all his accounts you had a set a swingers"

Pod puffed out his chest sword in hand he went to the door the footsteps were closer and Pod froze they were just outside the kitchen door Pod looked back to Briene who was ready to fight, she gave Pod an are you ready look and gestured for him to open the door. He pulled the door open his sword over his head and a curly black haired girl threw her boot into his ball "oh ya bastard" he screamed dropping his sword and holding his bruised balls. The girl jumped over him darting across the room Briene chased her but she slid underneath a table coming up at the other end, Briene brought the valaryn blade down splitting the table in half, "that's valaryn steel" the girl exclaimed.

"It is" Briene confirmed "I'd give up now if I were you then wildling"

"I'm not a wildling" the girl said she was still keeping a wary distance "I'm Meera Reed"

Briene had heard of house Reed, Howland Reed in particular was said to be one of Ned Starks most trusted friends, the cranogmen were among some of the deadliest killers in the seven kingdoms. Their lands were almost as harsh and deadly as the lands beyond the wall.

"Who are you two why are you here"

"Arya Stark" Briene replied "we need to get to Castle Black to speak with Jon Snow we need his help to free her from the Boltons"

"It's impossible Jon Snow is lord commander of the nights watch now and even if he wasn't he couldn't be aloud to help you the Nights watch is forbidden to mettle in the affairs of the seven kingdoms"

"It's his sister"

"It doesn't matter Jons a man of honour he wouldn't help you no matter how much he wanted"

"Wait" another voice joined Briene turned and saw a small boy crawling in on his elbows Pod made it back to his feet still clutching his balls. "Jons my brother I'm Brandon Stark"

"The Greyjoy boy killed Bran Stark"

"No I escaped he just needed people to think he had" the boy propped himself up on a stool "Jon can't help you but I can I still need to see him though, he's at castle black we must go"

"If he will not help why must we go to castle black"

"He's my brother I want to be there for his funeral"

Meera looked shocked "what"

"He was betrayed Meera Stannis is there he's going to have the culprits burned at the stake, the brotherhood without banners is there to, as well as Sam Tarly he's on his way back he doesn't know yet but he has Heartsbane the ancestral sword of house Tarly and he has someone with him someone long forgotten"

"How do you know all this" asked Pod

"I'm the three eyed raven" said Bran "the pattern is still be sewn in my head by the time we get to castle black I should know more”

"Why are you smiling Bran" Meera asked

"Because it's going to be happy occasion Meera your going to be so surprised when you see him"

"Looks like we're all in for a surprise" said Briene


	5. The Dragon Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Jon Snows funeral as they all say there goodbyes Stannis is last only Melisandre, Thoros and Beric see something they scarcely believed possible, Stannis sets aside his ego while Melisandre sets aside her unwaving belief and Beric gives up the most precious thing of all. Hope is reborn with the ceremony as the battle for Jons soul takes place with song and prayer while the great other will not give him up without a fight. Jon is beyond the walls of night and is confronted with the truth all truth that may be too much, it is time for him to discover who he is.

**Stannis**

The funeral pyre was built and everyone was saying their goodbyes, Ed went first with a group of six brothers the ones that defended the body, Melisandre had become fond of the boy she followed after them, Tormen Giantsbane and a few wildling leaders after that, Now Stannis himself was in the room looking down at the body "you were a good lad I'd like to think if I ever had a son he would've been like you Jon, I wish you'd have heeded my word and taken my offer we'd be standing at the battlements of Winterfell now and you'd be warden of the north but I suppose you were a better man than that much better than I've ever been Jon" he felt a warm tear but he would not let it come "I've sent my daughter away with Ser Davos and I don't know what I'm doing I fought so long for the Iron Throne and now I'm here at the wall I have to be king, battle commander and lord commander of the knights watch.  
I have no right to these titles I was born to lead armies and keep the Kings justice but I'm not a king nor a hero Jon I'm the forgotten Baratheon but by my honour I will step up, let the others come let the Boltons come I will fight tooth and nail for you Jon I will not hand over Castle Black without a fight I swear that to you Jon.  
Whether it's the white walker or Roose and his bastards I will not go gently into the night and if this is to be the end of my house and my armies and the nightswatch itself It will be such and end that every singer will give sound to it, the men who fought in the name of a bastard worthy of the name hero the song of Jon Snow I promise Jon I promise you that"

There was a knock at the door Stannis wiped his watery eyes "come in" he said it was Thoros of Myr, the red woman and Beric.

"Apparently he was quite the fellow" said Beric "I knew his father the men of the watch and the wildlings and your men speak well of him they say he was the only one that could've saved us"

"Why did you come here" asked Stannis

"I saw castle black in ruins when I looked in the flames" said Thoros

"It's true Jons best friend Samwell Tarly saw them their coming the wildlings attacked out of fear nor delusions of conquest, we have a duty to the realm even if Ceresi and the Lannisters hold the Iron Throne its of no matter if the others get south of the wall we've already lost"

"You didn't hear" said Thoros smiling

"Hear what" Stannis asked puzzled

"The Martells have an army outside Kings landing under the orders of the new king Aegon Targaryen he's Rhaegars son he survived taken away by Jon Connington, they've seized Storms End and Dragonstone, Loras Tyrell and Robin Arryn are being held at Dragonstone"

"Well Robin is being fostered there" said Beric "But the Tyrells have joined for the best interests of their house of course, Jamie Lannister is a prisoner of house Tully and his army have abandoned him and the Lannisters they've all gone home and Kevan Lannister and all the last Lannisters have been ordered to take the black by the new king their on their way here as we speak"

"Except for the queen and Tommen and a few hundred loyal soldiers it makes no difference really she's finished" said Thoros smiling

Melisandre looked at Jon Snow strangely "Thoros" she said "come here Thoros stepped over to the body and looked at strangely also Melisndre felt his heart "Oh my" he said "I it possible" Thoros looked frightened now.

"I never seen anything like this before"

"You can do it you've done it already" she aid looking over t Beric

"You can't be serious I can't bring back two people only Beric has the power to do this"

"What is it" asked Stannis

"The boys heart still smoulders his fire I clinging he i not yet passed" Tannis looked down at the tab wound in his body.

"But he's dead look at him"

"Dead to you my king not to the red god hi fire can be relit" she said running to Beric "you know what this means you know the prophecy it's him the saviour the prince that was promised, reborn please you must do this before it's to late" Beric looked down t the body Stanni was confused Beria grabbed him by shoulders "serve him well Stannis protect him with all your life you hear me guide him tech him" Beric approached the body of Jon Snow and leaned down kissing his forehead, Qberic said a strange prayer in Valyrian and finished "by the light of R'hllor you are reborn" he kissed Jons cold lips and dropped to the floor with smoke coming from his mouth and his one eye closed. The fireplace roared the room grew unbearably wrk with the het and Jon Snows chest was illuminating a deep orange under his skin.

**Melisandre**

She and Thoros joined in the prayers the words given to them by the red temple, she could feel the overwhelming heat Stannis was backed into the wall with the heat, Thoros was saying the words through tears Baric must have meant a lot to him she thought. Jon Snows chest was illuminated with a deep orange a darker red shape was beneath showing his heart, it was beginning to beat but Jon still did not breath. The room was brightening and darkening as the fire grew unnaturally big in the small fireplace and the colours illuminated the room deep reds and oranges, now there was unnatural screams and singing following the flames as they rose higher and higher. They were no longer in the room, they were no longer in castleblack, they were no longer at the wall at the edge of the world they were in vast emptiness behind the walls of night. The battle for Jon Snows soul would be met in prayer and song and illumination gains the cold silence and darkness of the great other, Melisandre called to Stannis "your sword draw the sword my king we need the flaming sword against our foe"

A dark voice joined in the room in contest with that of Melisandre and Thoros it spoke a language unnatural known to none "Two burning embers against the darkness" it said in the cold language of darkness it was not the common tongue yet they understood all the same "only a fool would stand against cold winds"

"No matter how hard are cold the wind it cannot topple the mountain" she cried out

"It covers it in ice and snow and kills it all the same, you cannot win I am the night I am everywhere surrounding the sun itself I will summon the wind and rain and armies of snow and ice, I will break the world and send the others to take you the world return to the dark as it was always meant to be"

"You would not battle yourself after these millennia if you did not fear the boy"

"Fear, I am the fear the cold shiver that runs down your spine the Winds of winter rising the shadows that creep and the rain that extinguished your lord of lights fires, no son of man is a threat to I who am the Winter that is coming he will never escape the night"

Melisandre was fighting hard "you will not have him I will not stop fighting even if it kills me"

"Good than you shall join him behind the walls of night"

"I do not fear the night I have the lord of light to guide me and his flame is eternal the night is dark in full of terror but his burns them away all the same"

"We shall see" the voice said as it quieted away "we shall see" and the voice of the other disappeared the fire died and went out and the warmth that filled the room died down and became cold once again. Thoros fell to his knees and crawled towards Beric and grabbed him "goodbye old friend" he whispered "you dammed honourable fool" he hugged his friend close "may the lord of light guide you in death as he did in life Beric" Melisandre felt weak she staggered towards the table.

"Jon, Jon" she whispered "wake Jon, we need you, please, please Jon Snow I was wrong I was so wrong it wasn't Stannis it was you, it was you Jon all along it was you, your not a bastard Snow"

"He's the prince that was promised" finished Stannis he steadied her and nodded Stannis and her had been so consumed with the Iron Throne they'd forgotten that the Iron Throne is nothing it's an uncomfortable Iron pointy chair, Ceresi was nothing just a horrible bitch with entitlement but the others they will roll over everything Lion, Wolf, Kracken, Stag alike nothing will stand against them "wake up Jon" she said once more with tears coming down her face.

**Jon**

He fell for an age through darkness and shadow it was cold and it was dark, the sir was like breathing in icicles, he wandered naked throw the dark he wanted ghost his oldest friend but he couldn't call for him it was empty the entire world was empty, he tried to cover himself but there was nothing. The ground was wet like he was standing in the middle of a black ocean and above was nothing but black still sky with no moon, stars or clouds everything was still and dead. He couldn't find anything nothing at all but the vast emptiness until he heard the voice "Jon, Jon" a woman was calling in barley a whisper a world away "wake Jon, we need you, please" then he heard a voice he'd al but forgotten "we'll talk about your mother, I promise, I promise" the voice of his long dead father. "Don't go he'll kill you please, stay here with us, please" said a woman's voice and then he heard a voice he never knew whispering in ragged breath "Lyanna" it said. "Jon" said the woman's voice again sweet and warm like honey he turned and saw a great door and a woman's shadow and a mans behind her holding her shoulders the gold from inside the door illuminated them "Jon, oh my sweet boy we've missed you sod much, we're so proud of you my son come now you can rest you've earned it" he did not need to know who it was he cried "mother its you isn't it" her shadow nodded her face illuminating slowly but the shadow still covered her features. "Yes Jon it's me come to me son let me hold you I never once got to hold you I swear I would never have let them hurt you Catalyn, Ser Alister, craster, the others it's over son you've mad me so proud come be with us as a family at last your fathers so dying to meet you"

"It's true son, we are both so proud of you" said the mans shadow "come home son we can be together" he said the golden light brightens and showed the silver in his hair but the shadow still hid his features. It's not my father thought Jon he sounds nothing like Ned Stark, Jon reached out all the same and was nearly touching the shadows finger tips when a raised voice behind him called "JON" he turned sharply and seen the shape of a direwolf in grey clouds and he recognised the voice Eddard Stark. "Have you forgotten who you are Jon"

"You lied to me about the wall you knew what it was and you still let me go"

"It was to protect you and if I recall there was no stopping you anyways”

"No that's not true you told me it was a honourable cause"

"It was Jon you've carried yourself with honour you've even shown those who had none what it means to be honourable"

"You lied to me my entire life you let that horrible wife of yours treat me like an outsider when I wasn't"

"That's right Jon I dishonoured you and Catalyn and myself to protect you don't you see your men love you they respect you they'll die for you not because your Jon Stark because your Jon Snow the burning light in the darkest night"

"Is it true are they......"

"Yes and you are Jon now I raised you to the best of my ability I hope I taught you that when you can do something does not give you the wright, but when you are the only one that can you must"

"Why didn't you tell me father" he asked crying "You lied to everyone"

"I wanted you to be safe unfortunately that meant lying even to you" Jon could here the distant calling from the other world the pleads for him to return, "Now Jon was I good father"

"There was none better"

"Then you have not forgotten me now get up Jon you re the once and future king, you are Jon Snow of house Stark you are the lord commander of the nights watch, the sword in the darkness, the shield that guards the realms of men, you are Robb Starks chosen heir you are the white wolf the king in the north now go show them who you are"

Jon picked up his feet and ran he ran as hard as he could to the voices, his heart was pounding he felt warm and sweaty and breathless and there he seen the walls of night, and he jumped through to the light of the world once more. His eyes burst open and he jumped from the table breathing heavy he gasped for air and fell from the table, a man came running to the table to pick him up and another it was Stannis an Tormen he realised "Jon, Jon are you okay" asked Stannis he looked at both of them still not quite sure what happened and he looked across the room to Melisandre and another red priest by the look of him, a tall blonde woman in armour and a short stocky boy beside both with shocked expressions, there was a small thin girl with dark curly hair and at last a face he recognised in a chair a little boy who used to love climbing "Bran, Bran its you"

"I knew you'd wake up, I knew you would" Jon stumbled forward and fell into a hug with his little brother "I always knew you'd be the hero Jon" Bran whispered in his ear, there was a loud sounding outside the gates of castle black "Aaaaaaawhhhhhoooooooo"

"What's that" said Tormen

"That is a war horn" said Stannis "And its from the south end of the wall".

 

 

 


	6. Darker Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the east Victarion Greyjoy is in search of the dragon queen, he intends to offer her his aid in taking the seven kingdoms not to mention a particular gift he stole from Euron Victarion lives for the day he will take revenge on his brother. However on his path to revenge he may lose himself and see more Euron in his own reflection, now he has the red priest Moqorro as his right hand. 
> 
> Samwell muses on his past and his terrible relationship with his father aboard a ship back to east watch, there is also a strange woman aboard wearing a particular red mask, she tells Sam that the war for the dawn is not yet decided it has merely begone. 
> 
> Euron Greyjoy is not the one playing the game of thrones he plays a different game, fearless, ruthless and without human decency he rapes goddesses and kills gods playing with lions and snakes is child's play for such a dark bein, he reveals only what he wishes to who he wishes but what is the truth what is the lie. Has Ceresi climbed into bed with blacked, darkest, cruelest and most twisted demon god of all. 
> 
> Que the Game Of Thrones Theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very thankful this story is having positive reaction, please feel free to comment. I really loved this chapter in particular because it had been a while since I wrote in Kings Landing, in ADWD my favourite chapters were those of Victarion so I really enjoyed writing him myself. I prefer book Euron because show Euron is just shit no two ways about it a poor mege of the two uncles, I've written Euron in my own particular way closer to how he is I the books so do yourself a favour, look up some fan art for Euron to picture him in this particular work. Hope you loyal readers enjoy.
> 
> FYI: This work was originally built around how I would've done battle of the bastards, it still is but it will co tinge into the war of the dawn and it has grown in telling. The next chapter will have several POVs around the central characters at the wall, instead of retreading the battle of Winterfell it will take place at Castle Black as you probably guessed hopefully it shall be ready by tommrow, Enjoy.

**Victarion**

His fleet was fat and swollen every sellsword and mercenary must of joined his fleet in the free cities, he tightened his burned fist it was black and red and melted but still stronger even than before like honed Iron. "Moqorro" he called the red priest came across the ships deck "yes m'lord" he said with his strange accent "how far are we from the dragon princess"

"The people of slavers bay say she has gone east"

"What, why would she go east"

"I'm afraid the lord of light has not revealed that to me"

"Where is Yara"

"She has not yet returned from the city m'lord I'm sure she'll return with word of the dragon queens destination"

"She better that girl demands I save my eunuch nephew when we return west, demands mind you, the fucking idiot he is he'd be better use as an anchor for this ship mind you he is a Greyjoy that northern bastard will pay one way or the other"

"What about this brother of yours"

"Euron" the name was like bile in his mouth and the strangler in his throat "he prays to his dark gods and has magics but I would bend his dark gods over and fuck them into the dirt before I'd let them stand in my way when I pull his eye from its socket and hack him in two" he slammed his burned fist onto the wooden side. "I must go it appears I must relieve myself before I become angry"

"I shall light a brazier m'lord I will see if the lord of light is in a giving mood"

"I hope that he does before nightfall"

"The night is dark and full of terrors m'lord" Moqorro wandered off and in seconds was nowhere to be seen as he always did this red priest did have some sort of magic and Victarion had found him trust worthy even giving up the drowned god for the lord of light, It appeared that the drowned god had given his favour to Euron, however even the seas can dry out if a fire burns hot enough and Victarion didn't care if his hatred for Euron burned a hole in the world for he would set it all a blaze for one swift crack at his brothers skull.

The blonde mute was given to him as a gift from Euron a small thing pretty with large breasts almost perfect round and perky with just enough of a droop, her skin was milky and smooth and Victarion had grown fond of her perhaps because she didn't speak none the less the girl was durable and tough. Victarion was a large man in more ways than one when he mounted her she painted in satisfaction but no matter how hard he rode she did not scream in pain only pleasure, she knew way to satisfy Victarion that most didn't, she would oil him before he entered her it greatly enhanced the experience. He gestured to the bed in his cabin she pulled off her clothes the assumed the possession for him to take her from behind, Victarion got behind her taking off his breeches and mounted her thrusting hard she panted and he thrust deeper letting his own grunts of satisfaction come out.

Yara was late on her return Victarion was on deck speaking with Moqorro by the edge of the ship, she came up and both seen her coming "Well" asked Victarion.

"Uncle may we speak"

"Speak" he said sharply

"In private uncle"

"Moqorro is my most trusted advisor Yara even more than you, yo will speak in front of him or not at all"

"He's not one of us he's outsider a red priest like that dammed Thoros back home and that red witch that stands by Stannis"

"And so are we now we have forsaken the drowned god Yara he's thrown his favour upon Euron who will be the downfall of the Ironborn"

"I will never be abandon my god uncle"

"Be quick with your words Yara"

"The masters say the dragon queen has gone to Ashai by the shadow, for what reason they do not know but they believe it has something to do with her dragons, she left them with ultimatum"

"I do not care if she left them as ballsless as their slave soldiers" he turned to Moqorro "you've been to Ashai"

"Yes m'lord it is a city covered in shadow where only ghost grass grows and the rivers glow a pale green, nothing lives in Ashai few dare to dine on what swims in its waters.  
One in every ten buildings is occupied and the entire city is built of an oil black stone like your sea stone chair, It is a city of spellsingers, blood magicians, shape changers, alchemists, moonsingers, pyromancers, necromancers, night walkers and godwives.  
All forms of magic are permitted in Ashai they worship such gods as the pale child, R'hllor, the black goat and the lion of night"

Victarion rubbed his chin "wonderful I can't see many of my men being in a hurry to sail to Ashai, not to mention we have to sail past some treacherous waters and unfriendly peoples.  
Have you seen anything in your Flames"

"I see you standing with the dragon queen"

Victarion looked to Yara "your god will need his sacrifice I assume" Yaras face dropped

"Uncle" she quivered

"Then let it be done" he said, Moqorro pulled a jewelled dirk from under his robe his men grabbed Yara "Uncle no, uncle no you can't, UNCLE" she cried as she was dragged away she was stiff and strong at first but then when the realisation set in that no one would step up to save her set in she began to cry and plead. This was how he would win them over with faith or fear they will follow him, they held her before the fire pit built a shore Moqorro walked around it singing his prayer in valyrian he stopped before her she was sobbing looking up at the red priest "please, please I don't want die uncle" she called one last time "promise you'll rescue Theon for me, promise it's the least you could do"

"I will" he replied darkly Yara closed her eyes crying it was over she knew she could not escape her fate now, "May this sacrifice of blood and bone please the lord" called Moqorro "may you shine your light upon us, as we liven in your light and preform in your service" he raised his hands and called to the heavens "The night is dark and full of terrors" he exclaimed

The crowd rejoiced repeating "THE NIGHT IS DARK AND FULL OF TERRORS"

Moqorro ran the blade slowly across her throat slowly and she gurgled as the blood ran down her neck and dripped from her mouth, Moqorro rested her head back over the fire not allowing the blood to flee naturally "but the fire burns them all away" he finished letting go of her head she fell into the fire, there was attempts of screaming that came out as half cries that ended in choking and gurgling she was still alive bleeding and burning and choking and drowning all at once. Victarion looked at her body wriggling, twisting and turning in the red fire the hiss of the coals, the burning of the flesh as it cracked and burned and pulled off the bone her eyes were open looking up at him, still pure white balls and hazel iris. Until the body of Yara was all gone he looked at her standing behind his conviction he would keep his promise he would save Theon for her it was her last wish she did love her little brother despite everything in the end, here eyeballs finally melted and fell back into the black skull.

"The lord is pleased it was a merciful sacralise she was too weak to fight the flames it is kinder in the end m'lord"

"We sail in the morning the most beautiful woman in the world has need of my axe"

The dawn broke and the fleet was ready to sail Victarion exited his cabin and seen all his men looking east starry eyed and jaws dropped even Moqorro who seemed incapable of surprise was taken a back Victarion turned and his eyes widened as above flying west was and emerald and bronzed dragon. It was massive and flew high yet it was still bigger than two ship it flew graceful gliding along on its wings and then sudden as a thunder strike it flapped its wings and its speed almost made it invisible to the the naked eye it went across the sky and finished into the clouds. The men were whispering and gawking as Victarion ran to the other end of the ship, Moqorro followed one of his generals said "where's it going ?" Victarion gritted his teeth and said "Westeros".

** Sam **

He was traveling for many weeks now The citadel proved to be the worst kind of place imaginable full of old men who did nothing but record everything, record and do nothing to interfere thousands of years of knowledge, locked behind rusty chains and stone doors. It was the way of things but it shouldn't have been, knowledge belongs to the world perhaps if Westeros had listened more to the old songs and stories of the children they'd be better equipped toda. Alas it may not matter perhaps it is to late perhaps the others will come and steal away the dawn but Sam took his fathers sword Heartsbane it was his by right he won it off Dickson who could could hunt and fight but he feared their father he didn't love him. Sam knew that feeling all to well he killed a white walker and a thenn yet his father still only seen a fat boy in a dress painted with bulls blood to shame him into valour or make him stronger. His father once said to him "house Tarly is my responsibility we have stood for thousands of years our house will not fall on my watch no matter how many tears my family shed" to think once he loved his father even in the end he could not face him he grabbed the sword in the dark of the night and ran off like the coward his father said he was. "Your mothers a fine woman your not worthy of her" was the last words his father said to him and a few promises of keeping little Sam and Gilly safe at Hornhill, Sam would never leave them with him he would not see little Sam grow up with that beast he did not save Gilly from Craster to deliver her into his fathers hands.

The boat swayed it usually made him sick but not today he was fine, the woman on the far end of the boat was wearing her red mask he'd spoken to her a few times a strange woman but quite lovely all the same. She had a sword with her also but it was wrapped up in blankets Sam would love to have had a look at it but it was perhaps a ruse for it to look more valuable than it actually was, he smiled at that musing.

"Land ho" cried the captain as they approached Eastwatch a few hours later Sam was relieved they made it back without his father ever catching up to him, one day he would give Heartsbane to little Sam no matter what his occupation was but then the terrible realisation set in little Sam might never grow old, no child might grow old they all might freeze and die at their mothers breast as the others sweep across the world in the Winds of Winter. Sam stopped as he noticed the masked woman getting off with them, he knew the ship was heading to Bravos after Eastwatch and she looked like she'd be more at home in that part of the world "um miss may I be of any assistance are you looking for anyone here at the wall"

"I'm looking for the one" she replied Sam did not understand she pointed eastward "they're coming home he has been reborn the promised one soon they'll all flock to him as the champion of the dawn, the champion of the other has already gathered his forces he's at full strength he marches but cannot pass until he is given the call of winter but it shall come but rejoice for now and watch Samwell Tarly everything is about to change" she said still pointing eastward.

The entire crew looked east and a Nights watch man in the tower called down "DRAGON !" Don't be ridiculous Sam thought until the clouds dispersed and the emerald dragon emerged from the sky it gave a high pitched call the first dragon in over a hundred years to fly over Westeros, while others hid, screamed and cowered in fear Sam stood strong and smiled at the song of the emerald dragon he felt something he had rarely felt but he had felt it before hope perhaps the dawn would win out in the end but it was still a mere hope.

** Euron **

He was in hysterics laughing like the devil of the seven hells, the Dornish were burning below the the field he'd sent rangers in the dead of the night to lace the ground with pitch, they piled hay into giant balls set them a light and rolled them down the hill into the Dornish encampment. They were running across the field on fire he smiled a wet smile on his pale blue lips and called for the archers to knot they pulled back their arrows "loose" he called they flew through the air in a flutter and landed with terrible accuracy upon the the Dornish. They pulled back trying to form a defensive line but the fire was spreading to fast with tent after tent catching fire and the fire spreading across the grass thanks to the pitch a wall of flame was now separating the Iron born and the Dornish, Euron waved his hand to signal for a horn to his left the horn sounded deep and wailing, and from the south end the Dornish were attacked by the Ironborn from the direction of the Kingswood they cut down the Dornish on foot their army was to confused to know what was happening on either side.

"Alright Ironborn" called Euron in his low rasping voice "take these Dornish men and woman and rape and reave as our wright, take the camp from the east side kill all in your path" the men yelled in a cry of hearty war calls and moved to the east side of the camp breaking through the abandoned front, Euron laughed as the men fought and died with swords and axes in hands. The Dornish were mad fuckers corner a snake and it lashes out trying to get a desperate bite before its head is cut off, Eurons philosophy was simple if someone has something you want you simply walk up behind them and stab them in the heart, as his own Ironborn burned and bled for him he smiled. Idiots he thought incapable of ambition do they really think they'll be remembered and they're names recorded in song pathetic its all meaningless all part of the ever turning wheel a wheel that has turned a thousand and thousand times.

The battle was over with hundreds of Dornish taken prisoner Euron walked toward the gates were a city watch commander and a faith militants leader were waiting, "seven blessing on you lord Greyjoy" Euron smiled.

"Keep them" Euron said smiling coming up on his black gelding "so I believe the boy king will need to thank me" a Kingsguard road up from behind the city watch commander "careful" he commented Euron rolled his eyes.

"Well It matters not I have a gift for Ceresi Lannister"

"What of the survivors" the city watch commander asked

Euron peered over his shoulder smiled and said "what survivors" he whistled and ran his finger across his throat the Iron born cut the throats of the Dornish prisoners there and then "well let's go see the the queen regent then" the Ironborn entered the city as they passed through the streets they came upon the sept of balor "oh that reminds me" he said "my second gift' boys !" He called to his men "take the sept and burn it down scalp every member of the faith militants or otherwise septon, septa or silent sister rape whoever you will but I want every scalp by noon have fun" the Ironborn rushed the sept, the city watch was dumbstruck, the Kingsguard was paralysed by fear and the faith militants leader charged at Euron who drew his blade and cut off the top of his head "look I've got the first one" he giggled.

Tommen was a blonde pale boy barley grown hairs on his balls Euron found him laughable as a king, he had his men pile the bloody scalps at the feet of the Iron Throne the men and women in the gallery were shocked, some of the lady's fainted, some of the lords were sick. "Bloody work you majesty but I'm afraid necessary the faith needs to learn it's place and my god has no affiliation with yours, so the blame is of no consequence" Ceresi was in the gallery he could tell it was her short golden hair pretty fuckable and she had that famed golden armoured monster behind her in a white cloak.

"You have disgraced the seven" Tommen yelled

"They weren't there my king so I made to do with their followers couldn't find this high sparrow either, must not have had that much faith when scurried away like a rat"

Ceresi came down from the gallery "my son you forget your manners this man saved us from the Dornish and delivered us from the iron grip of the faith militants, there was even rumours they conspired to let the Dornish into Kings Landing, now both have paid the price of blood for their treason" Ceresi looked at Euron "hail the glorious Euron saviour of Kings Landing, Euron Godsgrief" she cheered the court clapped in silent unease.

"Very well" said Tommen "we thank you for your service lord Greyjoy"

Ceresi had her supper that night with Euron "he's a sweet boy" she said "to sweet for this world to weak" Euron nodded and agreed

"A crown is a heavy burden it takes broad shoulders to wear it"

"He does not posses the ability for such a burden would it not be kinder"

"It would if he sits the throne your daughter will never be returned and you, and you will fall to the dragon queen"

"And you can stop her"

"I can" he grabbed her hand "but I need certain assurances" Ceresi nodded

"You shall have them" she said pulling her hand away

"No, no you must be there this assurance is not as cheap as the ones mere men would ask" he tapped his black leather eyepatch "I mean you don't think I'm like those honourable fools do you Ceresi"

Her lip quivered "I don't think there's anything mere about you Euron" he smiled

"Good" and he lifted the dagger from his side "well shall we" his one eye was dark and his pale blue lips cold "it's about survival Ceresi but more than that revenge" she lifted the dagger from his hand and slid the blade across her hand.

"I swear it" his pale blue lips curved into a smile.

The next morning Tommen was in the sept walking ankle deep in the blood pool in the centre of the seven marble statues, Euron emerged from the shadow Tommen jumped "what are you doing here"

"Well not gods work" he smiled looking up at the marble statues "I'm afraid your a sweet boy Tommen sweet boys make shit Kings you in particular are a very shit king it wouldn't be so bad if you starved yourself into an early grave like Balor the blessed but alas here we are" Tommen looked up the steps to the doors of the sept where the Kingsguard stood.

"They won't help you they're your mothers men she's fucked half them into loyalty your mothers cunt has but a lot of that" he smiled Tommen was shaking like a scared lamb. "Do you get the same urges as your uncle father" he asked pulling out the dagger "I mean for Marcella she's very pretty" Tommen was looking around for somewhere to run but he was frozen in fear "or is it your mothers bean you want to flick I know I do"

"Help" Tommen squeaked to his Kingsguard they turned and closed the doors the sept was dark illuminated in red from the pool of blood.

"Oh well lets get this over with eh, I'll tell you one thing though your sister is a great fuck I found her when after I fucked the Dornish, I'm keeping her in the black cells she screams like lioness in heat, soft and pink inside and out, tight slick and wet better breasts than last time you seen her I bet perfectly round" Euron walked over to Tommen "I can't wait until I show your mother her baby girl carrying my seed huh what do you think daddy Euron" he laughed and stabbed Tommen through the heart, "goodbye little Lion" he smiled. 


	7. The Battle Of The Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle Black is under Seige for the second time Ramsay Bolton has arrived with a host of ten thousand at his back, while unaware that Bran is there he has come to kill Jon Snow and Stannis. The Wildlings will be a nice bonus in his mind, up finding Bran would be the cherry on his cake. 
> 
> Stannis, Tormund, Thoros, Ed and Briene hold the castles defensive against the Boltons. Briene sees the face of the true Stannis Baratheon, Tormund sees what it takes to be a leader and old rivalries are put aside for the benefit of Castle Black while Ed tries to remind Jon that his brothers still need him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of fun writing this chapter I hope you all enjoy it and like the ending I've had in mind for a few characters, I think we can all agree that this battle of the bastards is completely different from that of the show.

** Stannis **

"Push them ladders down NOW !" Yelled Stannis as the men fought the Boltons of the siege ladder deployed at the front of Castle Black a Bolton man came running up at him with a club in his hand screaming like a woman, Stannis glowered at him and he stopped just a few paces from him Stannis lifted his sword it burst into flames and he swung it to the left bashing the Bolton man across the face, he screamed and cried and fell off the wall in a scuffle among the battlements.

"Let no man die easy today brothers in arms and brothers of the nightswatch they mean to exterminate us let's give these fuckers a fight Gaaaagh" Stannis charged into the battlements black brothers and brothers in arms beside him, sword and axe and mace cutting and breaking soon every man was soaked in red as the blood flew upward and came raining back down, the cries of men and boys to green and war roars all married together in terrible symphony. I hope it was worth it Robert thought, I hope it was worth it because this all your fault all because of you and your dammed pride these men and boys are dying because you fucked up royally.

Tormen and the wildlings took the left side of the wall, while Thoros and the hound and a mixed group of black brothers, soldiers and bannerless brothers and the two giants blocked the gate to stop them from being over whelmed. "M'lord" one of his commanders came running up "there's to many of them their must be ten thousand out there" Stannis grabbed his collar "the wildlings had almost three times that we can hold them off" he shouted "now stared killing Boltons if you get hurt, hurt em back, you die, you get over it" the battle was fierce and bloody and only just begone.

**Tormund**

He used his castle forged steel to tear through the wall climbers, one came up with a hatchet and he split his face in two with his sword, another came from the right trying to slash down at his neck but Tormund side stepped and drove the point of the sword through his chest roaring into his face like a berserker "AAAAGGGGH" he yelled. He pulled the sword out grabbing the attacker by his collar as he bled then threw him down on the ladder the body was knocking off the climbers one by one. But Tormund then could see the sea of attackers over the battlement a large bearded man with bronze chains across his chest and a large red cloak had his massive great sword drawn, he held it with one hand his arms were outstretched as he called "WHO OWNS THE NORTH !"

The attackers called back in unison "WE DO ! WE DO !"

"WHO HOLDS THE NORTH !"

"WE DO, WE DO"

Tormund felt the realisation Dawn on him we're not got gonna survive this one he looked over at his men fighting and dying, Is this how it ends he thought is this how the free folk die. He watched Stannis at the other side leading his men waving that flaming sword of his burning red, then yellow, then orange, then green that's a leader he thought. Well if this is it I better leave them a lasting impression of Tormund Giantsbane he yelled a might war cry and jumped tinto the action "come on you southern bastards let's see if you can take this bear fucker" he swung his sword with authority, he took two heads, five arms, ten hands and six legs his sword broke against an attackers axe but as the attacker pulled his axe back for a second swing Tormund just pushed the broken blades point through his face and out his throat then took up the axe and got straight back to the bloody work. They wildlings managed to push back the attackers against the battlements and were throwing them off down to the ground some got impaled on the spears below as they were pushed back in great piles the ladders push back also falling into the crowd below, but some of the wildlings got overzealous and ended up being caught with arrows and bolts or falling of the battlements themselves. The gates of Castle Black were shaking as the battering ram was banging against them, Tormund sent two of his men to find a party to block the gates with barrels crates anything they could find he called to Stannis across the way "If they get in its over"

Stannis called back "we best be prepared then" a howl followed and on Stannis right side of the wall the dire wolf Ghost came running up and began tearing attackers throats out one by one. "Least we've got him eh" he called

Tormund smiled "Ain't that the truth of it" he called back.

** Briene **

She fought on Stannis side of the wall Castle Black hadn't seemed particularly small until this moment, the Boltons were the scum of the earth and these northern lords were worse storming the Nights watch castle all for the sake of a bastard with no claim. She made a promise to Catalyn Stark while she couldn't find the girls she found Bran the true her son and she would die protecting him, she was there when Catalyn had argued with Robb that he had named Jon Snow his heir should anything happen to him Catalyn had argued that he should name Bran he was Robbs brother, but in a gesture of defiance and love Robb silenced her saying "Jon is my brother as well even if he's not your son he's my brother and older than Bran if I die the North is his by wright, I expect you to carry out my will mother if the day ever comes when my time is up before yours" begrudgingly Catalyn had agreed.

The attackers seemed to be becoming fewer then they heard the cry "LOOSE" he arrrows were like a dark cloud of crows blocking the southern skyline approaching closer and closer, everyone ran for cover under shields or behind walls but so many were feathered with arrows entire piles of bloody and arrow filled bodies blocked the paths of the walls, others slumped over and fell off the wall and you couldn't walk in any direction without splashing through blood. It ran in red rivers down the walls and down the steps bodies were strewn everywhere wildlings, Baratheon soldiers, black brothers. Another wave of attackers climbed the walls as the gates were shaking against the battering ram while people were trying to reinforce it. Stannis and his men jumped back into action he swung his flaming sword down cutting and burning and killing any attackers in sight, the flayed men were paying the price for this siege indeed but they could easily wait out Castle Black if she had to guess what from what she knew of Roose Bolton when she met him he wasn't the one leading this siege no definitely not no someone else was.

**Ramsay**

He smiled his wet smile licking his lips "that's the third wave they've pushed of the walls" called his Frey squire.  
  
"They won't hold out for long I'll have that bastards skin decorating Winterfell before long" he mused wide eyed and twisted "I bet my Reek is in their to it's the only place he could go" Ramsay could see the wildlings, black brothers and stags holding the castle together pathetic he though Stannis Baratheon arm in arm with savages. Smalljon Umber cam up on his brown charger. "Third waves just been pushed back that's a surprise looks like we're in for a fight we just keep sending wave after wave, once that gate gives there fucked"

"Don't believe it Umber some say the Wildlings have giants"

Umber laughed "the Giants are dead even if there were any my ancestors hunted giants in the Dawn age"

"This isn't the Dawn age my friend let's just enjoy the show for now we'll take care of them as they fall, I've waited to long for command of an army I want my first battle to be enjoyed" he leaned over to the commander on his right "Let's set them ablaze" he smiled as the commander nodded and galloped off to give the order.

** Briene **

She watched Stannis as he led his men fearless and battle hardened, here and now she was waiting for the moment she could take her revenge but here he was and she respected him even admired him, he swung his flaming sword like it was born to him, like he was born clutching it in his hand. He called to his men "fight, fight, fight to the last man" admiration it was a funny thing she'd felt it for Renly. Yet here she was feeling it for Stannis the man she'd spent so long hating here at the edge of the world she knew things had changed that all the fighting in the river lands and pageantry of Kings Landing meant nothing she'd seen Jon Snow dead on a slab yet he was alive here breathing, the same woman that sent that shadow to kill Renly had resurrected Jon Snow. If only he was here instead of atop the wall, Briene seen the atttacker slip by and get behind Stannis he was engaged with one in front of him the attacker raised his hatchet to cave in Stannis skull Briene jumped across the wall and slashed cutting the attacker down across the chest down to the stomach. He screamed Briene landed but slipped on the wet blood and fell backward bumping her head she was dizzy fro the bang, another attacker was above bringing down a short sword to her face when the flaming sword went through his face and she was pulled to her feet "you've no wright to die yet Briene of Tarth" said Stannis "Keep fighting"

"You murdered Renly" it left her lips without her realising still not fully compos mentis

"I did" he replied "but I'm busy at the moment wildlings, Giants, direwolves and an army of fucking Boltons if you think I'm bad Briene of Tarth just try have having Lord Bolton give you orders now get to fucking killing" he roared and they both began cutting down there attackers together, there's no loyalties in a fox hole her father always said but strong friendships can form in desperation.

** Jon **

His head was whirling he had no idea what to do he sat atop the wall looking out beyond it was soothing longclaw was across his lap, he'd run here as soon as he could he always did when things got too much for him. He was trying to remember the truth his father had told him "They are Jon" but his father his father was a wolf in the darkness but how could that be, he remembered a couple at the golden doors calling him home "who where they" he said smacking his forehead in frustration "c'mon who were they come on think, uh father please what was it the lie you told me about the lie"  
Ed came up on the wooden platform.

"Jon come one you've had your sulk" he said "your looking the wrong direction for once it's down there south of the wall we need you"

"I can't Ed I have to remember"

"There dying down there Jon your brothers"

"The brothers that killed me Ed, the ones that stabbed me in the heart when I was unarmed and set up by my own squire why would I help them"

"What about the ones that were ready to die to protect your corpse, Tormund who came to protect you, Stannis came, your brothers down there with the queen and the princess Jon there all gonna die.  
Its Roose Boltons bastard leading that army down there the one that has your sister the demon of the dreadfort he's been flaying anyone and everyone who doesn't lick his boot, do you know what he'll do to Bran if he gets his hands on him" Jin remained silent "Alister Thorne and the others are down there fighting even Olly and here you are the man who died and came back but your just sitting up here staring into nothing fine do what you want I'll die with the rest I'd rather die with them fighting cause I couldn't live with myself if I didn't"

"Jon Snow" she said after Ed got on the platform it was the red woman "your not fighting"

"No, I can't I'm tired of fighting I always wanted to defend the wall but when I got here it wasn't what I thought,yet I grew to love it but the fighting soon gets old"

"I'd say so Jon Snow, you know some say the fight worth fighting is not easy some even say the fight you lost was your best victory"

"Some say we live in a blue eyed giant and that's why the sky is blue"

"Perhaps but some of us are destined for greatness Jon I think you are destined for greatness"

"I don't want greatness I want to give up and sleep a peaceful rem sleep in a bed somewhere warm"

"But the world is pulling you into the thick of battle in the cold parts of the world"

"What is my purpose"

The red woman sat down beside him "hope Jon Snow that is your purpose you give it to those who have none your brothers, the wildlings, Stannis, those men down there they're waiting for you Jon they're dying and praying that you'll come to them your all they have in the world right now you no one else you"

Jon got up and walked to the south side of the wall watching the carnage ensue Melisandre tuned to him "put aside the boy let the man come into his own" then he seen it clear as day.

His father in the south the room that smelled of flowers and blood and the woman in the bed grabbing Neds arm pulling him close, she was beautiful with black hair and dark eyes, she was so pale from blood loss and then he heard "you have to protect him Ned promise me, promise me Ned, Robert will kill him" she wheezed "promise me Ned" her eyes were full of love "His name" she took in a heavy breath of air "Is........ Is Aemon Targaryen, Promise me, promise me, promise me, promise me, promis...... sis...sis..se Ned" her eyes went wide and stared into nothing and her hand dropped from Neds arm "NNNNNOOOOOOOOO" he moaned hugging her closely the wet nurse held the baby in her arms and the other held a second baby in her arms Ned took the boy and Howland Reed took the girl Jon approached the woman in the bed "Mother" he said through tears "he didn't kidnap you or rape you" in that moment he saw them in the woods together sharing a kiss beautiful noble Rhaegar Targaryen and the winter rose Lyanna Stark "he loved you" Ned put a hand on his shoulder "I promised you we'd talk about your mother didn't I"

** The Seige Of Castle Black **

The battering ram broke through and the attackers came through in a terrible wave as Stannis, Tormund, Briene, Ed and Thrors all joined together to try an beat them back through the Giants lifted and threw men against and over the walls, while Ghost ripped them apart. Steel was on steel blood was flying everywhere headless corpses littered the ground and bodiless heads fell from the sky, whilst the courtyard became packed the battlements defence began to fall apart. Smalljon Umber came through the gates smiling and singing cutting down man after man, Briene was going to make a charge until she seen the body of Podrick Payne strewn on the ground his head cracked open from a blow to the skull. She fell to the ground crying and holding him close, Stannis to his credit would not fall arrow in his left shoulder and all he fought like the devil until the battle came to a pause. Ramsay came into the courtyard atop his war horse "Well, well looks like the battle is at an end, hardly surprising you know what I do to people who try to stand up to me anyone" he opened the conversation to the floor "wheel those who insult my house" he began.

"Your house" Stannis interrupted spitting blood out the corner of his mouth "Its your fathers not yours he didn't want you he's stuck with you that's why your second names Bolton but no matter what your title you'll always be a bastard" Ramsays face was like thunder "you'll pay for that Stannis Baratheon I presume" he smiled and stepped down from his horse unsheathing his blade "how about we settle this the old way a duel"

"The man can hardly stand" interjected Ed it was true Stannis was using his sword as a Caine, everyone was exhausted and Ramsay knew it he smiled "how about it anyone a duel for Castle Black eh hahaha"

"Aye ill take that challenge" a voice answered from the north behind the Castle Black defenders a line parted and Jon Snow walked with Longclaw In hand, Ramsay heard them all whispering Jon he looked less cocky now as especially with Jon looking so fresh the chants began from the wildlings and the black brothers but Stannis men joined in. "KING, KING, KING IN THE NORTH, KING, KING, KING IN THE NORTH, KING, KING, KING IN THE NORTH" their swords and fist pumping as he approached "Jon Snow I presume the bastard of Ned Stark"

"Wrong lord Bolton my name is Aemon Targaryen true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark the true heir to the seven kingdoms, lord commander of the nightswatch, king beyond the wall, king in the north and the one who's gonna releaveyou of your head and your father of my home" Stannis nodded with a smile upon his face "I knew it" he said. Ed was confused as were a lot of people "Targaryen" said Ed "Its a long story" Jon replied over his shoulder. Ramsay backed away to his horse "this boars me Umber take care of this lot" Ramsay said as he made his way to the gates, the Bolton army enclosed them as they were ready for the last stand.

"I knew you'd come through" said Tormund Briene joined them and all of a sudden there was a crack like thunder in the air the wind picked up like a hurricane "Oh Fuck" screamed Smalljon Umber and down from the eastern sky came the emerald and bronze dragon on yellow wings it opened its mouth and a sea of bright fire came pouring from its mouth the Bolton army caught flame, they were running like rats a board a sunken ship. Ramsay fell from his horse Jon and the rest attacked those inside the courtyard a short scuffle later and Smalljon Umber fell to his knees "Mercy, Mercy" he exclaimed "the Umber and the Starks have been friends for years"

"You should have remembered that before now" said Jon he swung Longclaw and cut the head off the head of Smalljon Umber Tormund and Briene secured Castle Black the Bolton commanders struck the banners and dropped there weapons in great piles the emerald dragon landed just outside the walls of Castle Black with the fires still burning from where it attacked the army. Jon walked up to it with everyone on looking anxiously they had every right to be there hadn't been a dragon in over a hundred years, the dragon looked down at him aggressively Jon hesitated a moment then he removed his glove and held out his hand the dragon came close to him and Jon rubbed its head the dragon nestled in close to him and lowers its wing like a bridge. It gestured its head for Jon to climb he did and sat up on the dragons back "wow hey" he said as the dragon stood and began to turn across the field flapping its wings and jumped into the sky, flying along the wall and Jon for the first time had seen a view better than the one atop it.

** Ramsay **

Ramsay was burned his right arm limp and lifeless he was running through the Forrest "what the fuck was that" he said allowed when he stopped and seen a Bolton soldier ahead, "hey you I need assistance I need to get back to my father"

"No worries lord Bolton he'll see you soon enough"

"What" asked Ramsay the n he saw the dagger but could not defend himself it pierced his heart

"Robb Stark sends his regards" said the soldier he pulled his helmet off and Ramsay smiled through blood stained teeth

"My Reek a traitor till the end"

"No, My name is Theon Greyjoy now go to whatever hell will have you monster" he pulled the dagger from Ramsays heart it did not hurt it only felt cold, Ramsay smiled until he seen the shadows move and the sky blacken and shadows grew mournful faces twisted in screams.  
  
**The Ghost Of Winterfell**

Ramsay was screaming "What is this, no what are these things, these Belisha visions, stop please help, Reek save me, save me, somebody Theon no don't let them take men please Noooooooooooo" Theon stood tall for the first time in years. 


	8. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danerys gets to Ashai and has a glimpse into the past and the future, as a long dead king gives her a lesson in what is needed to accomplish her goals but the high price she may have to pay, she even may have seen the face of the greatest enemy. 
> 
> Euron is on the warpath and having the time of his life he takes another castle for Ceresi Lannister with her still unaware of his captaive from the distance he demolishing the dragon prince, he has darker and even yet more twisted plan for one of his captives as she surrenders to his dark will. 
> 
> The Sand Snakes are running home after the Seige of Kings Landing while Nym remembers her fathers fear for Euron Greyjoy, she feels the hatred build in her for the crows eye while Obara is descending even further into her fever a strange maestar is able to save her at a heavy cost. 
> 
> Que the Game Of Thrones theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really enjoying the Greyjoy chapters I think they're both tow of the most interesting characters from the books a pity we only get so half formed Ramsay stand in for the show, Euron is much more difficult to write I just hope I'm doing him some justice. 
> 
> I think this chapter I should showing the scale of this particular fanfic please note that all that is happening in these chapters is happening almost simultaneously for example Danerys chapter is happening during the Seige Of Castle Black please enjoy.

**Danerys**

Ashai was dark and cold and everything Danerys hated there was no sunshine through the dark clouds and she walked the streets with great unease Ashai'i seemed thoroughly unimpressed and more disturbing unafraid of her dragons, "This way" said the Mage "the dreamer is through these doors" Ser Barristan kepped a tight grip of his sword while Grey worm and the unsullied followed close behind her. "Here it is" they stopped in front of a small modest house with a round window above a small door "the dreamer is in there he will show you the sands of time things that've been, things that are, things to come or could be to come or indeed what could've been be wise ask specifics the dreamer offers the answers to only what you ask, often we only wish to hear what would comfort us" the Mage walked on past back the way they came "Ser Barristan wait here"

"My Queen" he said hesitating

"Please Ser I have to do this on my own"

She opened the door and saw a small fire with an old grey weathered blind man sat in a robe "Danerys Targaryen I've been expecting you or I was expecting you it's hard to remember"

"Yes, I'm Danerys Stormborn I wish to ask you something" the old man looked up at her although he could not see he gave a soft smile

"You have many things you wish to ask but I only permit one so do not ask why one of your dragons left ask something important Danerys"

She sat down opposite him across the fire "Wh... my ancestor Aegon Targaryen the conqueror what...... could you show me him"

"No but you can speak to him" the old man gestured to a door that wasn't there before on his left "don't stay to long Danerys it is beautiful beneath the sea but if you stay to long you will drown, also be carful of fishermen's nets memories are things that have yet passed do not let them draw you in"

She took a deep breath and walked to the door it opened itself and she walked through into the dark mist "hello" she called a mans voice answered, "hello" he said he was skimming stones by the sea he was handsome clean shaven with pale silver hair he had a handsome square jaw with deep purple eyes. He was watching the sky above him there was a dragon bigger than Drogon by ten times, Ballerion it has to be, she thought "Magnificent isn't he Danerys" he was talking to her "Aegon"

He turned back to her "yes it is aye first of our royal line"

"Are you real"

"As any dead man is Dany, that's what your brother called you right" she nodded "he was a terrible brother Dany as I was terrible brother once, Valyria was very different from Westeros we were raised differently.  
When it came time for the conquest Visenya was the one who pushed hardest for it Rhaenys was the youngest she cared little for conquest she enjoyed war, but she cared little for anything that was serious she would ride Meraxes for days at a time often anywhere dangerous, just for fun, Visenya only cared about business and I was caught in the middle"

"But you did it you conquered the seven kingdoms you United the realm"

"At great cost yes" he replied sullenly "I hated being King the worst day of my life was when I was crowned, I knew what we had started a line that would fight petty war after petty war in the hopes of rebuilding Valyria, It is folly Dany"

"The seven kingdoms are mine by wright"

"I had no wright so you have no wright my last days of life were filled with torment and regret do you know what I seen in my dreams at night, all the faces of the men I've killed across the river of cold flames they say welcome brother it's time to come home, there's is no escaping the end Danerys dragon nor man defeats death" he offered her a hand "let me show you the past Danerys Stormborn" he took her to a time when he was a boy playing with his bastard brother Orys Baratheon they were playing with wooden swords on the beach.

"Do you think we'll ever return to Valyria Aegon"

"Don't be stupid Orys the freehold was destroyed long ago"

"But father always talks of rebuilding it"

"He doesn't have the fire or the patients to do a such a thing old Valyria is dead its better forgotten rather than daydreaming of it, over there" he pointed with his wooden sword to the west "that's were we should go it's called Westeros that could be our Valyria Orys we could build an even greater freehold"

The older Aegon beside her spoke "That dream never came true"

"I will make it come true Aegon I will build a better world"

"And what if the people reject you what if they don't want your better world what if they prefer their own"

"Then they will die in the old world" she replied sternly

"Your just like the others aren't you, your just like me when I was young, scratch that I did what I thought was needed by my own hand"

Danerys felt a deep slight "what !, It was I who freed the unsullied, I was the one who brought freedom to slavers bay"

"No you didn't you've never lifted a hand to defend yourself or others as I recall in Astapor it was Drogon who did the killing, Drogon who freed the slaves and the unsullied.  
Who have been fighting your battles ever since Drogo, Jorah, Dario you go to Westeros and you could win but the people will never love you, nor will they accept you. Some will, some will love you and sing songs of the day you arrived others will hate and revile you"

"Then they will burn"

"All of them ?" He asked

"Yes" she replied in a harsh tone

"Let me show you what it takes Danerys Stormborn he waved his hand and the horizon disappeared and they were outside a small town "This village was a thousand years old it was a small city really, at Blackwater bay its where I arrived the people didn't know we were coming, they had no chance against me but it was war and Westeros needed to be put on notice"

The black sky moved and the stars were blocked out as the great black dread got lower and lower, its jaws opened and released a sea of flame dark as night and emerald tipped. The town caught fire in seconds it was drowning in flame and hot lava rivers of red flame and boiling pools of blood and bone and human bile, the doors of the town never opened it wasn't even five minutes until the wailing of the dying was silenced and all that was heard was the sound of fire. Aegon looked at her sullenly.

"How many" Danerys asked

"Not one, not one survived entire families from the Dawn age and coming of the Andals extinct, nine thousand men, seven thousand women and five thousand children"

The scene before her changed again and she saw the field of fire and then the dance of dragons and finally the last dragon no bigger than a house cat and then before her, her father ranting and raving "Burn them, burn them all, burn them all, burn them all" he exclaimed and the young Kingsguard golden haired and clean shaven with tears in his eyes and sword in hand screamed and plunged the sword through her fathers back and out his chest. "No, no dam you, dam you for making me do this" the boy cried "all I ever wanted was to be a Kingsguard" Dany knew who he was Jamie Lannister Viserys had told her often enough, he'd lacked to mention that her father was a monster.

Aegon looked at her "are you ready to fight, are you ready to kill Danerys at some point it will be you and you only who must fight or we fall again"

"I will fight like no other I will show mercy were others showed none I will build a just kingdom for good people and peace will rain"

"Fairytales Danerys your smarter than that you will be no different than a thousand other kings, you will bring war and death even if you win another war will always come about no matter who it is eventually you will lose death is the only road we all take" his face grew dark and shadows massed around him incasing him in armour sealing it shut a helmet dawned upon him mouthless and eyeless, his armour was strange and strong and his sword was a glowing steel he swung for her and she ducked.

"Aegon" she cried

"War and death" the armour called back to her "war an death" it called. She knew what kind of armour this was now Valyrian armour impenetrable, the armour had a dark voice and blood curdling laugh "war and death" it kept shouting. Danerys backed away frightened it was just her no one else, no dragons or unsullied to fight for her the armour moved closer and she backed away into the shadows voices came from behind and in black shrouds the faces to who the voices belonged came out of the darkness. "Burn them all" said her fathers shroud, "I was the dragon not you" cried her brother Viserys shroud, "who would follow you" came from the shroud of Rhaegar, "I had no better options than an orphan girl" said the shroud of Barristan Selmy, "all you had to do was love me" it was the shroud of Jorah, "I drink and I know things bet you wish you kept me around" said Tyrions shroud, "after everything I did and you left me behind" said Darrios shroud, "How could you let that witch touch me Dany you were the moon of my life" said Drogo shroud.

"I'm sorry Drogo I'm so sorry" she cried through tears, his face twisted and morphed and the young bronzed face with silver hair came through the shadow shroud, Danny gasped "No"

"You killed me mother, you let her kill me remember you swapped me for father and killed us both" Danny broke down crying hearing Aegons voice in her "are you ready to fight, ready to kill" she heard the suit of armour coming closer to her she looked up and saw it over her shoulder she spun around to meet it with a sword in her hand when the suit of armours blade came down, the steel clash ringed "Blackfyre that sword was lost"

"It is found" she said striking away his sword and bringing Blackfyre down upon the featureless helmet and cracking it in two, the flash of a face appeared before her a face she did not recognise for a moment she thought it was a warlock with its blue lips but he had long dark hair and a black eye patch and smelled of the sea.

When she saw the door she ran and closed it behind her she turned and the building was gone but the sword was still in her hand with the scabbard around her waist. Ser Barristan came running up behind her "My queen what happened where is the......"

"Between this world and the next Ser Barristan, I think but I've seen all that is needed" she lifted the sword for him to see "now let's go home"

At the boats Missandi told her that someone was waiting for her and aboard her ship where two men on a red priest with skin black as pitch, snow white hair and beard like a lions maine and red tattoos across his face, next to him was a tall man with a broad chest black hair and she noticed a badly burned hand, she reminded him of Drogo "can I help you two"

"You are Danerys Targaryen yes" said the man with the burned hand

"I am and you are ?"

"Victarion Greyjoy your grace"

"How may I help you"

"Sorry for the lack of romantics here your grace but you could marry me"

"What ?" She asked shocked

** Euron **

He looked over Highgarden from the tower, Olenna Tyrell sat at her desk "I knew she was capable of some appalling things but throwing herself in with you I thought she at least had more morals than that" he smiled and looked over his shoulder.

"You were very wrong Queen of Thorns she was only to happy to jump at the chance of my help, I am a blood thirsty psychopath to her you see, she thinks I'm like all the others that I worship at the altar of her cunt I've seen much more impressive gods across the narrow sea and far more frightening things than the lioness of Lannister.  
Did you know Doran Martells boy was there"

"Of course I did"

"You'll love this one okay he went to fight tripped and landed on a spear and was trampled to death by his own men" he laughed "the bastards the sand snakes fought well enough"

"You enjoyed it a great deal I see"

"Yes must have been a shock when you found out I had taken Castarly Rock you see now Ceresi has the armies she needs I marched them back to Kings Landing, they have a garrison at Harrenhall now, by the way I didn't finish my story the Bastard I captured well technically two if you believe the gossip" he could see Olenna was intrigued by the way she shifted in her chair "before I went to the gates after the battle I found Tyene the little dark haired beauty protecting Myrcella she was one of Oberyn Martells sand snakes I understand, I took them both for myself you know something I'm keeping the sand snake for my sex slave I mean by the seven she fights like a wild Dornish beast, Myrcella like a lioness in heat but that's not the best part Olenna I keep the little lioness in the red keep in the black cells right under Ceresi nose" he laughed hysterically Olenas eyes widened.

"There's no words to describe you monster"

"There truly isn't I'm a beautiful unique snowflake aren't I" he smiled "let's get on with it I want you to tell me where this Targaryen boy is, If you do I shall throw you through that window over there" he said pointing to the glass window he was looking out before "Or you will tell me and you'll wish I'd thrown you out that window"

Euron emerged from Highgarden he turned his gelding around to admire the view Olena was hanging from the window of her tower her naked body wrapped in thorns, he smiled and looked over the army he'd assembled. His brother Balon had always said the Ironborn would never follow him that he would be there downfall that he'd outlive Euron just to spite him, what is dead may never die was Eurons thoughts on his brothers words his brothers worshiped the drowned god but Euron last words to his brother were "I am the drowned god, I am the Stormking, I am the red god R'Hllor, the seven in one, the black goat, the lion of night and the great other" he said before his brother drew his dirk to cut Eurons throat but when he came at him. Euron side stepped and threw him off the rope bridge his brother left him but with a scar on his cheek which made him smile when he touched it.

"M'lord" one of his men said riding up "word from Castle Black at Kings  
Landing"

"What word is that"

"The Queen asks for you to return she says that she's received word from Stannis Baratheon"

"Tell the queen I shall return once I've won her war" he gave his horse a kick his trusted mute Dug was given the task of going to Kings Landing to keep his Little Lioness secret. "Ironborn" he called at the head of his host "we make for Harrenhall our strength has always been the sea and our ships but our fleet is of no use in the north which is were we are bound, the dragon prince is held up at Moat Caitlin and we shall be upon within the month we are a land army now I promised you this world well the world is on land, we cannot rule the world from the sea are ancestors had Westeros by the balls once upon a time we were hard men and feared" the Ironborn nodded and yelled in approval "Until the mainlanders became harder and stronger they had the mines and they had the steel and fields to grow there crops and the forests to hunt for meat, they fed and grew strong men and gave them honed steel and when are ancestors came ashore the next time the mainlanders threw them back into the sea like unwanted, unwelcome shit.  
We've never been as feared since look no further back than my own brother Balon declared a rebellion who couldn't win, became a big enough nuisance that Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark finally swatted him down, he did more to cement the rule of Robert Baratheon than that man could ever have done himself, I mean is it any wonder Theon took Winterfell a castle he couldn't keep well that is not me I took Casterly Rock for the Lannisters I smashed the Dornish and lifted the Seige on Kings Landing, the seven are dead because I smashed the seven pointed star and all their holy followers and now the Tyrells follow so who am I to you"

"EURON GODSGRIEF" theY all called he smiled and the army began its march he'd already made a fighting army from the Ironborn, he took a bunch of pirates and turned them into fighting soldiers a well manned navy and now a well oiled war machine he would drown this dragon prince and be welcomed back to Ceresi like a hero and then he'd show the court his lovely golden haired wife pregnant with her child though he'd still hoped to get Ceresi pregnant to having a queen and her daughter the princess why have one when you can have two.

Tyene was tied by the wrists to a wooden stake in the floor of the tend Euron threw her an apple core "eat up cutie" she glowered at him and spat, he smiled "do I need to get the hot wine again" her eyes widened she shivered at the thought of it going in again, he loved the look of fear in her big brown eyes. He came down to his knees and got closer "I thought you'd know by now my little Dornish flower that I do terrible things not because they need to be done" he held her face in his hands and smiled almost sweetly "because I enjoy them because when I cut out a mans tongue, when I drown him, or drag him underneath the ship, or flay, or castrate, or impale, or take in eye anything really you can think off it's just because it makes me feel all warm inside you and your people runaway into the desert like your ancestor Nymeria ran from the storms of the sea, well I am the storm and the drowned I've come to take you all away" he smiled darkly his one dark eye hypnotising her open wide" he said, she did and he he dropped the apple core into her mouth "what do when your master is so generous"

Through tears she squeaked "Thank you"

"Every wild horse can be broken Tyene even a Dornish one, I wonder how fast your sisters and mother will break" she shook her head

"Please don't hurt them"

"I won't he said reaching for his dagger he held it over the brazier until glowed "I've a much better idea in mind actually" he laughed then ripped off her clothes he held the flat of the burning dagger against her cheek "this brand means your mine now your my property to do with as I please you pray to no god but me now say thank you" he laughed she squealed thank you he raped her over and over and when he was done without being asked she said "thank you master" he smiled and held her close "good Tyene my little Dornish flower when the time comes all watch you play with my lion pride as well"

** The Sand Snakes **

They raced past the red mountains that morning Obara was very pale after her injury she was getting a bad fever, "come on Obara only a few more days" called Nym she was was racing ahead every so often making sure the way was clear in Obara shape she wasn't going to be fighting anyone they were making there way to the coast hoping to take passage aboard a ship. "Go on without me Nym I cannot keep up with you"

"Bitch I'm not leaving you behind"

"That one eyed bastard nailed me good with that dagger"

"His name is Euron Greyjoy"

"How do you know that"

"Father described him once I asked him if there was anyone he was ever afraid of he said no then Doran said he forgot the crows eye, It was the only time I seen father shudder in fear Doran described him said that most men wise fear Euron that he was the child of demons"

"Well he's definitely a scary fucker I'll say that" she grimaced in pain "it's no use I can't go on Nym"

"What would father do"

"I'll ask him when I see him it shouldn't be long now"

"Shut up he'd demand you get yourself back to Sunspear healed and that we go back for Tyene and Myrcela"

"Fuck the lion cub we should have slit her throat long ago your mother was right"

"She was wrong Obara" Nym said sternly "Father would never have allowed it he said we were better than the Lannisters we don't mutilate innocents in Dorne and we swore to him no matter what we'd protect her"

"I remember" Obara said

Riders gathered up just ahead of them and a man came forward on a black Dornish Stalion Nym smiled she'd never been so happy to see someone in her entire life "I see you too are still up to your old tricks"

"Quentyn" Nym said joyfully he was young and strong with short black hair and swarthy skinned anyone could see he would've been related to Oberyn he looked more Oberyns son than Dorans. "Obara she needs help that gash on her leg I it's infected"

"Get the maester" Quentyn said over his shoulder "you two get her down to camp quick" two riders grabbed her off her horse and rushed her down the hill "where's Tyene and Trystane" he asked Nym felt cold instead of answering she just cried into her hands, Quentyn frowned "come on we'll send word to your mother that your all right, I'll get them back I promise you Nym"

Obara was hot and sweaty the maestar had her stripped he was inspecting the leg "ah yes I've seen this before in a man who had his hand cut off in the Riverlands he learned a thing or two about life though, he even found himself stronger without it"

"Just fix my fucking leg maester"

"Yes of course" he said "unfortunately I cannot the leg is too badly infected"

"You can't"

"I have to I'm afraid hold her down" he said to Nym

"No you can't get off" she punched Nymeria and cut her lip Quentyn grabbed her arms and wrenched them back wards pinning her down Nym stuffed the leather belt in her mouth holding it in place for her to bite down on "this will hurt I'm afraid" the maestar said taking the saw he began cutting through the below the knee, the blood was poss filled and watery at first then the red blood came flowing out and the muscle tore and after that the crunch of bone half way threw the bone is when Obara passed out.

Nym looked at the blood on her hands, Quentyn came outside from the tent "she's asleep Nym, she'll get over this she's strong you should get some sleep I have ships waiting at the coast we'll be in Sunspear in two days" Nym reached out and hugged him "promise me we'll kill him" Quentyn held her tight "I promise" she felt the tears stop and the fire build inside her.

 

 


	9. The Tightning Noose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon makes his move against Euron and Ceresi, he informs his council of the king in the north Jon Snow, Sansa has fallen deeply for him and he finds himself debating to tell her the truth of his Lineage while Jamie and Tyrion prepare for a bitter reunion. 
> 
> Brans powers are slowly tearing him apart the rules of what he can and can't say begin to take their tole on him as he sees the demise of so many come th long night fall, yet to say anything could change the course of what is meant to be. Out of fear more and more at the wall are turning to the Lord Of Light listening to the sermons of Thoros, While Bran he finds himself searching for the night king who seems to reappear and disappear at will. 
> 
> Briene makes finally speaks with Stannis she has little closure but sees that Stannis is strong but broken man only doing what he can, what is his duty. The red woman is sinking her claws into Jon Snow now and Briene takes it upon herself to stop Jon from falling into her trap before it is to late.
> 
> Que the Game Of Thrones theme

** Aegon **

He threw the goblet clear across the room "Another army down"

"It gets worse your grace" said Tyrion "Doran Martell has withdrawn his support and called all his forces back to Sunspear and the half of the Reach joined Randall Tarly and Euron Greyjoy when they seized Highgarden"  
  
"Your birds didn't see that coming did they u... Varys" he seen that Sansa narrowed her eye at the exchange between him and the eunuch, Tyrion looked to the Tyrells.

"How many men do you have left lord Tyrell"

"Here three thousand" he replied he was worried Aegon could see it on his face

"The Golden company and the Stormlords still give us twenty two thousand when the River lords arrive that should be twenty seven thousand, once we win on the battlefield the nobles will fall back in line if they see the tide turning from five armies to the three but we can still come out on top and we will Moat Callin is one of the best fortresses in Westeros and we're well supplied"

"Not if the Boltons come down from the North we've a foot hold on the north and are still to close to the kraken and the lion we need to decide are we marching north or south" said Margery Tyrell.

"South" said Aegon "Myself, lord commander Connington, The River Lords, Lord Tyrell and the knights of the Vale we can't stay here at Moat Callin it's to small for our forces we need a wide open space so we can swarm them, the Lannister are to few and the Ironborn are not a land based army"

"Your going to meet them on the open field" said Mace Tyrell "Its madness"

"I miss our queen of thorns she had balls unlike her son you will march or be replaced lord Tyrell your daughter seems to have plenty of fire in her to lead your armies" Aegon rose and looked to his right "Bronn" he stepped forward the mercenary knew the Lannisters well "set the Reach and Crownlands on fire and anyone who chooses the wrong side is to be hanged publicly let them see what is to reject the rule of the dragon and the wolf" he smiled looking down at Sansa.

Tyrion spoke up "your grace my father once did as you did and it didn't end well"

"Up until you killed him it went very well and our enemies are playing dirty they kill without any retaliation I offered Ceresi pease but she choose war, everyone lets show her a war she won't win we march on The Twins tomorrow" the maestar came running in behind him he whispered in his ear Aegons eyes widened "I see, it appears we have at least one commander capable of loyalty and adapting to the situation" he turned to Sansa and smiled he lifted her hand and kissed it "Ser Brynden Tully my beloved queens uncle has beaten back the Freys they're all hiding inside the Twins, the river lands are ours" he exclaimed raising his glass "looks like the first victory shall be all to easy" they all raised there glasses he looked them over one by one. Sansa was smiling but he could see she was in deep thought, Margery was smiling lovingly at him she was becoming bolder with her advances she was very beautiful and he was tempted but she wasn't Sansa, Mace Tyrell ever the idiot was trying his best to look confident although he knew his place at the table was in grave danger, his protector Jon Connignton was smiling with approval at him, Tyrion didn't look all that convinced everything was going to plan he'd hoped to win the war with diplomacy and politics, Varys gave nothing away as always ever the mummers he'd taught him since he was a boy to win what is ours you must learn to act the part.

The morning on Dawn on Moat Callin was dreary and dark he climbed up on his black charger and seen Sansa on her red gelding "I want you far from the battle my sweet" she nodded

"I would like to see the Freys meet the wings of justice"

"Please Sansa stay with Margery and your bodyguards I can't protect myself, command an army and protect you at the same time"

"Just promise me one thing Aegon"

"M' lady"

"They'll suffer" she said, he nodded and trotted close to her he took her cheek with one hand and she held with both hands tightly he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips "I just found you Aegon I don't want to lose you like the others"

"You won't" he whispered in her ear "I will always find my way back to you" he led his horse to join the commanders, his black steel armour was polished and shinning and on his chest set a three headed black dragon with rubies set as it's red eyes.

The Freys gave up The Twins in less than an hour Aegon headed to the back of the host to collect his queen from safety "My sweet the day is ours I would like you to walk with me" as they rode inside the north east facing castle the portcullis was raised the castle was dark and gloomy, but the golden company were celebrating they'd soon have the castle livened up with song and merrymaking Aegon grasped the hand of his soldiers as he came trotting past. He held her hand as they crossed the massive bridge and reach the castle at the end, he climbed down of his horse then took Sansa in his arms and lifted her down from her own, she was very distressed at the sight of the massive wooden doors. The Freys were inside several of them had been murderd by they're own bannermen once they seen the battle was a lost cause, Lord Walder Frey the man himself was sat at his high seat on the raised table leaning to the left side his eyes staring into nothing. Sansa had never met him but she had hated him Aegon could see he had no need to point him out Sansa froze still with cold anger when she saw him, he walked ahead of her "he knew we were coming you see last night he got drunk and filled his belly then he drank essence of nightshade until he couldn't drink anymore" he looked over the dead bodies littering the hall "they tried to hide it from there men and when they're men found out they killed them, It's almost poetic isn't it"

"Not to me" Sansa said sharply "this is where it happened where they cut my mothers throats to the bone, where Roose Bolton betrayed Robb and stabbed him in the heart and they cut off his head and sewed it onto his body" she was fighting the tears he came to her and held her close "they are dead all of them Sansa their whole house"

"Not all of them" she said

They marched her and the babe out she was holding him in her arms crying Aegon looked at Sansa for what good it would do. Tyrion, Varys, Margery had all counselled her against such a drastic measure but it was what she saw as justice for her family and she did remind him that they would not have shown any compassion to her, he looked down at the baby and remembered one thing Tywin Lannister let nobody question him and he was the most feared and respected man in Westeros, If Damon Blackfyre hadn't have been so gallant perhaps he would've overthrown the Targaryens all those years ago "Roslin Frey, I hear by sentence you and your child of house Frey to death under the crimes of treason" he looked down at Sansa once more "I hope your uncle is the forgiving sort" Sansa watched coldly as Roslin and her child were hanged.

The council was meeting in the hall despite the celebration going on outside "perhaps we should garrison at Riverun" said Lord Tyrell

Tyrion shook his head "Impossible it takes us to far west Euron Greyjoy is to smart to attack Riverrun it's well built well supplied fortress" and with that the gates to the hall flung open and Brynden Tully enetered.

"Well I've had a word the party is starting to break up now we haven't won the war yet and last time everyone was so jolly here it ended badly" he spat "Now where are we"

"We are deciding which would be the best place to set up our next attack" said Vary

"Harrenhall we make our way east and smash this fucking bitches army while she's busy celebrating"

"Too rash Uncle" said Sansa "she'd expect it Harrenhall is well prepared for a Seige we must be tactful" Aegon wrung his hands together

"Tyrion what would you council" he poured wine into his glass and then looked over the members of the council

"Take Casterly Rock" he said "If we take the Rock and then use the Searoad we can come out at Highgarden, with the Rock smashed and pulled to our side Ceresi will be furious and wreck less and as we depart from Highgarden"

"Open warfare" Jon Connighton finished Tyrion pointed an approving finger

"Are army is vast we do not need a Seige we need a battlefield"

"Will she fall for it but" said the Blackfish

"Greyjoy won't" said Varys "but if we slip past while he comes up north then we may just take the capital in time"

Margery Tyrell spoke up "Ceresi is wicked and cruel but she's implosive also if I was betting woman I'd say Dragonstone is in trouble"

"I agree" Aegon said "The Kingslayer bring him in" Jon Connington called won of the Kingsguard to bring the Kingslayer Tyrion looked nervous "your uncle and the rest are already being escorted Tyrion I will not hurt your brother"

"The Kingslayer is dangerous don't forget my nephew your wife's brother had him prisoner once" said the Blackfish

"He is my hands brother and my hand is one of my dearest friends there's seven people at this table and I trust two of them, it means no offence my lords and ladies but most of us have fought against each other or for each others enemies once upon a time let's face the cold truth together shall we nobody here was anyone's first choice were they" Aegon looked to the door when Jon entered with the Kingslayer in toe "Ser Jamie Lannister welcome"

Jamie looked worse for wear and incredibly weary "forgive me your grace I am not at my best as you can clearly see"

"For once in your life keep quiet Jamie" said Tyrion impatiently

"Why she not in chains" said the Blackfish

"He's not going to be making such a grand escape with one hand is he" said Aegon

"He can still fight well enough with the other believe me" argued the Blackfish

"He's no longer the best tho is he"

"I don't know about that I'm still alive so I'm doing well enough" said Jamie smiling

"Ah yes you are" said Aegon smiling "but you know I heard a rumour a tale of swordsman so great he carries a sword that shines of starlight, I heard he is Aemon The Dragon knight reborn that even Arthur Dayne would be no match for him"

"Aegon" Varys said worriedly

"But then again his father did beat Ser Arthur" Aegon smiled pouring more wine into his cup "His name is Jon Snow" Sansa turned sharply "He's declared King in the North now he has many houses swearing him fealty along with the Wildlings and Stannis Baratheon" Jamie's eyes widened along with everyone but Jon Connington and Varys.  
Then he turned to Varys "Send word to Ceresi tell her the Kingslayer will be safe so long as she stays away from Dragonstone and Storms End if I hear any world of her making a move to either castle he will pay the price" he got up from the table and left the hall with Sansa by his side.

He held her close in the bed and lay her head on his chest "I remember Kings Landing, you know when I was there I used to think about a gallant knight coming to save me from that tower like Aemon The Dragon Knight in gleaming armour with silver hair and purple eyes so handsome it would hurt to look upon him, then he'd draw his sword and cut down the Kingsguard and Joffrey and the queen with ease. He'd scoop me in his army and lay a kiss on my lips and say your safe now" Aegon pulled her closer.

"Our fantasies rarely turn out that way my sweet"

"Mine did" she answered "granted not exactly as I planned but I got my handsome Dragon Knight with his gleaming armour and silver hair and purple eyes as we speak he's cutting down my enemies" she smiled "please do it for me" she said.

"Your brother is a bastard and trying to steal half my kingdom"

"Jon is not like Robb he'll listen to you I swear" when Aegon went to speak she put a finger over his mouth "later" she whispered "I want to reward you for wiping out house Frey" she kissed his chest then made her way down to him and grabbed his but cheeks and took him in her mouth slowly at first then violently and he felt himself give a whimper and he looked down at her eyes as he did they gave him a sweet comfort. I can't do it he thought I can't tell her who I am she'd turn away from me she'd hate me for lying she only has just trusted me, gods help me I love her.

**Bran**

He liked Thoros he was a drunken failed priest and he'd seen what Bran had seen or it least had the best idea of what Brans visions were like, Melisandre hadn't bothered much about the three eyed Raven if anything she seemed weary of him. She preferred to spend time with Jon and Stannis well Aemon actually Bran was confident that the name wouldn't stick men fought and died for Jon Snow not Aemon Targaryen and there already was an Aegon Targaryen south of the wall, before long it would become terribly confusing for everyone. Thoros was drinking nothing strange there of course he would sit and drink while looking into the flames every so often the hound would join him, he had mellowed some what from when Bran last saw him, he even told Bran about what happened to Sansa and Arya not that he needed to be told he'd seen it with a thousand eyes and one. Funny enough as he looked to find everyone he could never locate Arya, Sansa was in the riverlands with her new husband this mummers dragon, Rickon was in Winterfell held by Roose Bolton where was Arya he looked over the skies many times when he wasn't watching North for the night king but he was never able to locate her. As Jon prepared the armies to march south he warned that there was to be no word mentioning Rhaegon, that's what he named the dragon, Bran wanted to tell him so much about all the things he'd seen but he knew Jon would not understand and he had enough on his mind being dead and all, not to mention he felt that using his power in certain ways was against the rules.

The Hound came into the hall he was out training the recruits some of the black brothers were still not fighters and they had to be trained in short time, most of them would die from the cold and others would live what was etc of there lives knowing nothing but fighting, just the other day three recruits burned themselves alive rather than face what's coming. The world was growing dark not long after the sun rose it set and Thoros often gave sermons in the old sept which was fast becoming a red temple, what else can men do when all they have is faith he reminded them when they were fighting amongst themselves that powers long asleep were awake and moving ever forward soon they'd be upon us. Even the Wildlings were joining the red god one by one while some of the Giants to they're were nine left of the ancient race and they weren't scared of anything, why would they be yet they were terrified now and saying prayers to the red god in there ancient tongue, no atheists in a fox hole. Stannis Baratheon revoked his claim on the throne naming Jon Snow his once and future king everyone agreed even the Wildlings, Jon was named king in north, king of the seven kingdoms the first men, the Andals and Rhyonar and king beyond the wall. Milesandre named Hume the prince that was promised, the lightbringer and champion of the Dawn the emerald dragon was even bigger now than when it first arrived as if being with Jon made it stronger. He named it Rhaegon after his true father but yet he refused to take the title of Aegon Targaryen he said he was Jon Snow that men followed him because he was Jon Snow and he would never be know by any other name than the one his father Ned gave him because he loved him and would not allow harm to come to him, "That name Snow it's not just my name it's what made me strong someone once told me to wear it like armour and it could never be used to hurt me, he was right" The Hound was digging in to a bowl of brown stew and brown bread with hot wine. "You okay little man" he asked Bran replied "as well as can be expected I suppose"

"Ain't that the truth I miss the days when I thought my brother was worse monster on earth" Bran wanted to tell him what happened to The Mountain desperately but it was to tragic, all his life Sandor Clegaine wanted to kill his brother Bran had sssen it all of it the day Gregor burned his face the day Sandor killed his first man, Tywin Lannister wanted to bread attack dogs he bread one at least. The mad maestar made sure Gregor would serve the Lannisters in death as he did in life, though what was done to him was morally questionable and to hide there crime they'd named him Robert Strong a knight from afar under a holy silent vow. "How are the recruits coming along Sandor" he asked.

"Well the can't stand right, most are so starved they can't hold up a shield, some are just plain stupid, most can't swing a sword for shit and I think it would be kinder to put a sack over their heads and club them like baby seals before the others come for us all" Bran smiled the Hound was funny man even when he was vulgar.

"I best get going" said Thoros from by the fire "I have sermon to give we all need what little comfort we can get these days" Sandro nodded and raised hot wine horn like a salute.

"I admire him he's scared but he's doing his best" said Bran

"They all are a few years ago I fought at the Black Water I know you know Bran but let me tell you anyways, I fought against Stannis now I fight beside him training recruits helping his soldiers, the Mormonts and a few others have joined us here, last time I seen your brother he was bastard and not just any bastard Eddard Starks bastard now he is King and not only that he's Rhaegar Targaryens true born son it's fucking mental. I was with Sansa I tried my best to get her to come with me she wouldn't not that I blame her I wasn't exactly what she was looking for as a knight in shining armour, I kidnapped Arya and after a while I became very fond of her I should've protected her better, me and Briene here I mean fighting side by side Briene her fighting alongside Stannis, what I'm saying Bran is none of us are here by choice but your brother or what ever the fuck he is saved us all of us not from the Boltons from each other"

Bran smiled "congratulations Ser Sandor your going to make a great Kingsguard"

Sandor nodded "I hope so"

Meera entered the hall now she was beautiful Bran always thought so but now he knew the truth of who she was, it would be hard to tell her cruel even she loved Jojen and she loved her father. It would break her heart when he told her it was all lie Bran knew now that Jojen must've known that's why he brought them all together, she had to get to know Jon herself before he told her the truth. "You couldn't do me a favour Ser Sandor when your finished your stew could you take me to the top of the wall"

"No problem" the Hound answered  
  
Atop the wall was not peaceful it was cold and very nerve insuring he could practically feel the night king watching him atop the wall, his piercing gaze had no limits he was the most terrifying foe. In Old Nans stories the heroes always won in the end but now she was gone and Bran wasn't a child any longer stories of Aemon The Dragon Knight and Bran The Builder and The Last Hero no longer comforted him, the story Melisandre told about Azor Ahai was similar to the last hero. But they were worlds apart but atop the wall Bran was beginning to piece together did this all happen before was it a world event, did the white walkers nearly end the whole world before. He warned into the ravens and flew far, far beyond the wall toe the frost fangs and there was no sign nothing but snow, no Wildlings or wolves or dear nothing but endless snow and ice he flew in every direction searching desperately for any sign they were near but he found none as if they'd vanished as quickly as appeared. Tormund said in this large camps of Mance Raider "now and agin come morning we'd find nothing a few Camp tents warriors, women, children taken by the others we have no idea where they go but we know one thing sometimes they return empty, cold and soulless sometimes one the walkers leading them" Bran searched thoroughly he returned south by way of East Watch and as he came over the mountain they revealed themselves endless an army that stretched to the edge in every direction of empty, cold and soulless infantry. Brand flew closer he could see the captains of the wights looking up in their pale crystal armour that made them all but invisible, some wore strange helmets of crystal ice like their armour others had long flowing white winter hair. Some rode dead horses, others rode moose or pale spiders as big as they were bigger than hounds almost at least as big as three horses, they never broke contact with the ravens and ahead upon a white dead unicorn was night king in his pale crystal armour his crown of ice set upon his brow his winter hair shoulder length and blowing in the wind, he never acknowledged Bran until the last moment when he turned unblinking looking at the ravens he pulled Brans gauze in close and pushed his mind out of the ravens. He jumped awake his heart pounding and breathless "take me to Jon" he cried.

** Briene **

She found it hard to accept she'd fought side by side with Stannis she hated him, yet she'd seen why men respected and followed him but now she saw her chance "why did you do it" she asked in the library were he sat alone reading. He looked up from the parchment he wrung his hands together "I hated Renly you know ever since we were children, he always liked colours and clothes, he wore fancy armour he'd no business wearing I mean he was big and strong and handsome but he couldn't fight I knew what he was when we were children I saw it in him. The cooks boy he could never take his eyes of him a handsome red head boy but Renly insisted he should be a squire my father obliged Renlys delusion I knew what was going on in those stables, the day the boy got to spar with Robert he knocked the boy senseless and left him simple Renly was devastated, I told him that I told Robert what was going on and that the cooks boy influenced him Renly couldn't believe I was so cruel I reminded him Robert was one thing but our father was another"

"You hated him because he was gay"

"Hated him Briene he was your king but he was my baby brother I loved him I thought the world of him Robert was the one I hated"

"You just said you hated him"

"No more than you loved him despite the fact you knew he was sleeping with Loras Tyrell, I don't pretend to understand woman Briene I don't even pretend to understand anyone but myself. Love and hate are a fine line in a mans heart you have no idea what it was like that day with Catalyn Stark there I wanted to grab Renly and hug him and say stop you fool, what good would it have done you seen how brash he was he would never surrender those Tyrell fools had him believing it was his wright to be king, Renly deserved better than them the red woman offered me an opportunity and I took it for myself selfish ambition but believe me that night in quiet I wept for my baby brother now if you excuse me Briene of Tarth I have some notes to catch up on we are without a maestar after all"

Briene made her way across Castle Blacks courtyard the dead were still being lifted and burned, she seen the gates open more arrivals she thought they were quickly running out of room. A fat boy a girl and a strange woman with a red mask were coming in on a carriage, Briene saw the hound crossing as well Bran on his back Sandro looked up at her "better get to the hall or the stew will be gone Briene Thoros has given it a good seeing to" she crossed the courtyard and went to the funeral ground there was a a few crude wooden carvings there, they were small to make room all the bodies had to burned the wooden carvings were to mark there ashes, she made her way to the far left end were one had carved on it Podrick Payne. Briene knelt and said a silent prayer then she teared up and said "You deserved better Pod you should've been a knight if the God were good" although she didn't know if she believed in them anymore. "He was very brave" said the voice from behind her "sorry I didn't mean to intrude" for the slightest moment Briene thought it was was Jon Snow the dark hair blowing in the wind, However It was Meera Reed the girl who defended Bran the dire wolf Ghost was beside her it was pleasant creature it seemed to prefer staying at her side since Jon had his dragon now, that was still a strange sight to get used to, the dire wolf even seemed to huff with Jon lately. "Yes he was" Briene replied "he was the most loyal friend anyone could've asked for and so kind hearted even Balor the blessed couldn't have been as well thought of"

"Yes there is something about kind people that makes them die young perhaps it is that they're are to good for such woeful world" Meera said

"I suppose their is a certain beauty in looking at it that way their troubles are at an end now" Meera nodes in agreement

"I'll leave you in peace with your prayers" she said and walked off with Ghost following beside her, Briene dried her tears and took herself toward the hall for some stew when she caught the sight of the red woman on the battlements, Briene had no mind for stew at the sight of her. As she looked out beyond Castle Black she never seen Briene coming "Witch !" Briene snarled, the red woman turned sharply. "I know what you did that creature that killed Renly was of your making and I will avenge him"

"Stannis and I thought what we were doing was right it takes great sacrifice to appease the lord of light and he is our only hope against what's coming"

"If we are to sacrifice and use blood magic to appease your lord then what is the difference between him and The Others"

"Blasphemy"

"I don't think so as a matter of fact Stannis seemed to stop listing to your sermons a while ago"

"The king has not Jon listens to my sermons privately and intently he knows the truth he knows his duty to the lord of light" Briene was shocked but hid it well

"I won't let you do to Jon what you did to Stannis, If you think Jon would listen to you over his brother your very mistaken he loves Bran and should the day ever come when your words mean more than his I'll kill you myself" she leaned in close to the red woman "and that's a promise" The dragon flew over head they both watched it land outside the castle the snow kicking up under the flap of its wings King Jon atop its back. He dismounted Rhaegon then patted its head the dragon was massive now it's wingspan must have been bigger than two Ironborn longships, Jon came threw the gates he called for Ghost the unofficial lord commander of the Kingsguard, he shook the hands of his men speaking with them keeping up moral then he gave a signal for Melisandre to follow him. She then turned to Briene "seeing is believing Briene Of Tarth" she said departing from the battlements, Briene watched as the red woman went to Jons side "Body !" Someone called everyone went running to the tunnel under the wall as the men brought in the corpse, Jon sighed, Melisandre gasped and Briene closed her eyes and said a silent prayer it was Sylese Stannis Baratheons wife. "The god are cruel we have to burn"

"Not until he's said his goodbyes" said Jon then he turned to a black brother "send for him"

"Is this really how cruel the world has become" Briene said and everyone hung their heads hope is hard to kill but easy to stifle.

"The shadows come to dance my lord, dance my lord" sang Patchface as they all looked up to walkway his dark singing always came from above "The shadows come to stay my lord, stay my lord sometimes crows were suits of burning steel I know, I know oh, oh, oh, oh" 

 

 

 


	10. The Battle Of The Six Armies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first epic collision between Aegon and Euron three armies against three armies friendships are tested, loved ones are lost, ancient houses fallen and blood is shed by the thousands here today between The Blue and The Red Fork. While an old house thought long dead returns to Westeros, which will have massive ramifications.
> 
> Que the Game Of Thrones theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally much bigger and grander but I had to reign myself in a bit here, my first draft nearly had everyone killed lol. So I hope you enjoy if the grammar and spelling are not correct do not worry I will read over this a few times I'd say editing as I go, but I felt it was unfair to keep this latest chapter from you any longer please enjoy, one last note if your a Jamie or Lady Stone Heart fan your really going to love what's comin.

**Sansa**

She was on her chestnut mare when the horns started blowing in the distance, the generals came running up the line on there chargers shouting "Lines, gets in line Now !" They yelled men were grabbing for spears and shields and knights were fixing their armour The Knights Of The Vale prepared their mounted calvary, The Tyrell's protected the supply trains along with Sansa and lady Margery. Aegon came racing up on his black charger he called for her "Sansa, Sansa"

"Aegon, Aegon" she cried as she galloped toward him he held her hand

"My Queen they've ambushed us Olenna must've cracked and told the crows eye our location and he deduced our plans"

"What ?" She said panicked

"Do not worry the Tyrell guard is taking you and lady Margery back to The Twins"

"No Aegon" she cried he grabbed her face and pulled it in close "Sansa I will find you there I swear it, we have the numbers we can still win this battle, but I can't fight a war and worry about you at the same time please no matter the distance I will always return to you my sweet" he put his lips on hers and they shared deep kiss his lips were like kissing fire. He let her go turned and went galloping down the hill Jon Connington followed him along with Tyrion Lannister and Jorah Mormont who'd met them at Seagard Aegon did not look back but Sansa cried as he disappeared off down the hill, "My queen" Margery called "we must go or we'll be caught in the middle" she turned her horse and begged the mother "bring him back to me, I can't lose him as well"

**Jamie**

He was traveling with the Blackfish and Edmure Tully who had spent the whole trip cursing Sansa for killing his wife and child, Blackfish reminded him though he didn't agree with the death sentence Sansa had carried out. That his lady wife aided in his own captivity, her lord father had killed his sister, his nephew and his nephews wife with her child still inside her belly. Could he really blame Sansa for being so cold to her given that Lord Frey had opted for the cowards way out, all Jamie could think was how lucky the wife and child were they weren't dealing with Ceresi she most probably would've boiled the child alive and made the mother watch, even so if Ned Stark could see what his little lady Sansa capable off these days he'd turn in his grave.

When the war horns sounded Jamie expected to be taken back to The Twins instead he was taken before the king, "Get the Kingslayer armour, horse and sword he fights with the Blackfish" Jamie could not believe what he was hearing

"you think I'd fight for you Dragon Prince you sorely mistaken" Aegon grabbed him by the back of the neck

"let me show you what your sister would have you follow" he threw Jamie down in front of him across the fields from the direction of The Red Fork was his sisters armies the golden lion banner flapping in the wind beside the kraken and the personal red eye banner of Euron Greyjoy "the one at the head of that host in the black armour with skull crowned helm is Euron Greyjoy he's her betrothed once I'm out of the way what becomes of your sister after her wedding"

Jamie looked over in the direction of Tyrion Jamie asked the Blackfish "my sword" the Blackfish signalled a squire forward and he came handing Jamie Widows Wail he grabbed it then handed it over to Jorah Mormont.

"Ser Jamie" he said wide eyed and shocked "I can't"

"You can and you will" said Jamie "I've not the hand to wield it just promise you'll protect my brother"

"I'm not so useless anymore Jamie the battlefield is like my second home these days" Jamie smiled at Tyrion and pushed the sword toward Jorah he took a knee and accepted the sword

"You honour me Ser Jamie"

"The honour is mine Ser Jorah" he then turned to the dragon prince "I'm doing this for my family for the ones I love and because of you Ceresi has been made desperate, she's never more dangerous than when she's cornered nor never more foolish"

As he was strapping on his iron hand he was looking over the weapons tables, he choose a glaive since he'd be on horseback it seemed the best option for battle Eurons army had not yet engaged they were in sight all in battle formations yet they did not charge. The crows eye was up to something he was fly as a fox and twice as venomous as any snake under the sun, if Aegon was going to pick up the victory this day it did not matter Jamie just needed to get close enough to kill Euron he'd did a good job of making sure everyone could see him, how could Ceresi have been so reckless as to throw her lot in with him and under a marriage negotiation no less. Out of the blue Jamie though of Briene he hadn't thought about her much not since he had a dream he'd seen her at the siege of Riverrun once, in the dream she pleaded with him to come north "Please Jamie you must come north it's terrible" she pleaded "their at the wall their" coming she cried "their theullgul.... gugl..glua" she was gurgling and water was coming out her mouth she turned pale her eyes a deep blue and her skin became wet her armour melted away she was naked then her body collapsed into water and fell apart as he reached for her, the water ran through his fingers his gold hand caught fire he held it up and he could feel his fingers and hand again he could move them and when he stepped out of the tent. He seen the Lannister armies in the winter snow in crimson and gold armour but they were strange and blue eyed and then he'd jumped awake.

He jumped up on the saddle of the white charger and wrapped his iron hand around the reins, he trotted toward the Tully lines, Edmure was pointing wit his sword for men to form the lines. Edmure had the charge of the Tyrell archers lord Mace Tyrell was given charge of protecting his daughter and Sansa his queen, he was to escort them safely back to the Twins in reality King Aegon relied on Varys to take care of his wife not the useless lord Tyrell and Aegon did not trust lady Margery. Jamie pulled up beside Edmure to wish him luck "I hope fortune smiles on you today lord Edmure"

"Spare me Kingslayer if the dragon prince trusts you it's his funeral but I don't, I'll be the first to spit on your sisters corpse I hope you die today" lord Edmure kicked his horse and galloped off

"A pleasure" Jamie said into the empty air.

**Euron**

He'd brought the full power of the Ironborn and called in favours from across the narrow sea, he had Meerina from Qohor a tall woman at least seven feet, she used a trident in battle, she had pale blue skin, black eyes and black steel teeth. In Qohor experiments with there mystics could go terribly wrong but when Euron seen the seven foot mute woman he thought "they could also go terribly right" Euron had built his own twisted Kingsguard he named The Black Guard. Their was Meerina, Judge from disputed lands he wore full battle armour except for leaving his yellow claw scared face revealed and used a fiery hammer on battle field, The Huntsman was a Westeros bastard who ran to Ashai when he was young he was a blood magic user, his armour was simple black ringtail with dark brown leather gloves and he always wore a dark brown fur cloak with a horned helm that revealed none of his features, most of the time it appeared as if there was no one inside, his weapon of choice was a spear.  
Randyll Tarly came riding up "There western line is still forming up we have an opportunity to take them unawares" Euron smiled and waved his hand.

"Attack lord Randyll"

Tarly went galloping to the west side of the battlefield calling for his cavalry the huntsmen banner flapped in the wind Euron didn't care for Randyll, he was the typical Westeros lord Euron was hoping he died on this battlefield today preferably suffering.

**Tyrion**

The Tarly calvary was charging the west side of the battlefield the Blackfish's lines weren't prepared, the frontline would fall apart once the Tarly forces fell upon them Tyrion and Jorah were leading the sellswords and hedge knights that had joined Aegon along the way, Edmure Tully sent off a volley of arrows but most of the cavalry had closed the distance already the arrows merely landed on the stragglers. Tyrion knew they were not prepared for the charge, his orders were to hold his position so the golden companies beast masters could prepare behind them. Tyrion had ten lines of fifty "Jorah" he called the knight came galloping along

"What is it"

"That boy you said was trust worthy you think he can lead one day"

"I do" said Jorah

"Fine make a battlefield promotion me and you were taken the first five lines"

”Tyrion"

"Now Jorah" Mormont turned his red charger around he called for the boy in the bulls helm

"Gendry front and centre" the boy galloped up "your to take command of these five lines if your charged don't give them an inch me and lord Tyrion must help the river lords"

"Yes sir" the boy answered Tyrion like him the boy was a good warrior he was handsome and fierce, for some reason Tyrion felt like he'd met the boy before his face was familiar but it was the boys pitch black hair that stuck out in Tyrion mind as distinguishing feature the boy kept his black lock cropped short, Tyrion thought more than once if the boys shadow had grown to a full beard and his black locks grew out he would be able to place this strange notion of a previous meeting. Nonetheless much more important matters were at hand, "forward" Tyrion called Jorah and he took the first five lines to the front of the Tully lines Gendry moved the back five lines up to fill their place, Jorah and Tyrion were on horse back the first clash of the battle would happen now as long as they provided time for the war elephants to charge the battle would be theirs.

The mounted Tarly calvary clashed against their shields were a terrible clash of steel, the Tarly front riders were impaled on spears, the second riders broke through a small gap brandishing swords faces were slashed and heads cut off terrible screams of pain filled the ears. The third riders broke through the first line and now the battle was under way the warriors abounded there lines grab for swords, spears, axes, maces and morning stars men were pulled of horses and kicked to death others lost there footing on the ground of corpses and buried under the eve falling bodies while blood rained down upon them, more people got trampled to death than had died from steel on steel contact. Tyrion held his war axe high and yelled "Charge" he kicked his horse and dived right into the thick of the vanguard Ser Jorah at his side a rider came in for the west side swinging a spiked Mace coming for him, the rider lifted his arm yelling when Tyrion brought his axe he caught the rider on the chin knocking him off the horse down to the bloody grass below. Tyrion swung his axe back and forth flat and sharp end of the axe smacking into the enemies, Ser Jorah swung Widows Wail like he was born to it the Valyrian steel cut through armour like fire wood, Tyrion was never a trained fighter but he'd found on his travels he could hold his own when he watched Jorah swing his sword like artist painted with his brush it made him feel anxious if he came across a true swordsman he would not stand a chance. Yet Jamie had once told him knight or grunt it's does not matter in the thick of battle arrows over head and axes, swords and spears in every direction the greatest swordsman has minor advantage at best, he can still blind sided and have an axe buried in his skull or trip over a fallen corpse and be trampled on till death. Tyrion picked up his axe hearing his men call and roar in victorious tones he swung to the left side and killed an enemy who's sword was stuck in the armour of a soldier below a rider charged at him spinning a morning star over head Tyrion felt his heart jump, then he heard a whiz from the north a spear went flying past his eye line it hit the rider with such impact it broke right through the centre of his boy and out the other side, it was impaled perfectly in the middle of his body the rider slumped over and fell the point of the spear stuck in the dirt and the rider slid down to the bottom of the pole. Tyrion looked behind him twenty or more feet away it was Ser Jorah he nodded and turned back to the fight galloping to the east side of the vanguard, Tyrion nodded and swung his axe again with fury and conviction.

**Aegon**

"What's Tyrion doing" he yelled Jon Connington answered

"He's defending the west side while the Tullys prepare the elephant camp is still protected" Aegon looked east his he heard the horns blow

"Fuck the Lannister forces are charging"

Harold Hardyng galloped to the front of The Vale lines his sandy hair blowing in the wind the proud banner of house Arryn flapping high above, "Spears and shields" he called "archers" he signaled waving his hand his squire chased after him holding up the eagle helm the handsome knight took it from the squires hand then dawned slamming the visor shaped like a beak down to protect his face, the eagles eyes were now Harolds own he looked fearsome in the sapphire armour that dawned him he pulled the sword from his scabbard "LOOSE" he called the archers of The Vale fired their arrows flying with grace through the air and landing with terrible but beautiful accuracy on the charging Lannnisters, there was five more volleys before the Lannister forces ceased their advance Yohn Royce came to Aegon and suggested that Harold lead the calvary to charge the Lannister lines Aegon agreed, The Knights Of The Vale formed six rows of two mounted knights a breast to attack the Lannisters and divide there lines. With the battle going so well the war elephants might not be needed and the battle may be over before nightfall, Aegon turned to Jon Connington "Tell Adrion Rivers to take the the kings banners and charge the Ironborn lines with Golden Company mounted calvary" Jon Connington nodded he drew his sword and went to the calvary lines.

Adrion Rivers called out "Golden company beneath our golden banners is the bitter steel those are the words attributed to my ancestor Aegor Bittersteel Rivers a bastard Targaryen, he took up with the true heir Damon Blackfyre and after their rebellion failed he swore the golden company would be the best army of mercenaries the world had ever seen but he swore the golden company would return with a true and worthy heir to Westeros, our king is here we fight for him, we bleed for him, we die for him this day brothers we reclaim our home take heart in your conviction" Adrion drew his silver spiked mace and charged the Golden company head on toward Eurons lines, the red stallion with black wings snorting fire on a field of gold on Adrions banners flapped in the wind, "leave none alive" Adrion called out. Eurons men already expecting the charge the sky filled with black arrows that tore through the mounted calvary Adron disappeared in the distance, "keep fighting" the genrals called. Aegon drew his sword and rode to the front of the lines Jon Connington followed, the Kingsguard behind him.

"Golden Company, Knights Of The Vale, River Lords listen to me please listen to me do you know who is a cross that field, I'll tell you who your future king if we failed today that monster Euron Greyjoy I'll say that again Euron Greyjoy will be your once and future king a man guilty of kin slaying, a black magic user he has brought blood magicians and spellsingers and unholy forces from across the narrow sea he is the personification of evil incarnate and he will be the ruler of this good land. One day I will fall day I will fall and leave this world but one thing I promise you it will not be today I will not sit meekly by and wager the risk of attacks while you who follow pay the price in blood, some of you will die I promise you that some will be named but I will Fight ! Alongside you and I would die as one of you, don't do this for titles, for gold nor for glory do it for family, for love but most of all do it for home. The Crows Eye uses fear as his swift and terrible sword it has taken him far but, WE ARE THE MEN OF THE WEST EVERYONE OF YOU NOBLE AS ANY KNIGHT NOW LETS SHOW EURON HE CANNOT HAVE WHAT IS OURS FOR TBIS WESTEROS AND WE ARE NIT AFAAAAAAAIIDD" he finished yelling into the air waving his sword. His men echoed him roaring and calling "THE DRAGON LORD"

The Bull Gendry Waters called out waving his war hammer with one hand and beating his armoured chest with the other "WE BRING WAR" Aegon turned to face the Red Fork and charged with his men beside him, the Ironborn recoiled and looked almost ready to cut and run until Eurons generals kept them in line. The Golden Company smashed into Eurons front lines at first the Ironborn shieldwall gave no way and the Ironborn shouting insults Adrion Rivers smashed through first swinging his spiked mace, Adrion was tougher than beaten steel, he disappears only until he's back again, Typical of Adrion to win the first glory of the battle. Adrion swung his spiked mace a giant of a man he was and he caved in the Ironborn one by one, the small gap he penetrated quickly became a bleeding wound in the Ironborn lines, Aegons section had not managed to break through the shield wall as the iron born used their long spears to pierce and stab the Golden Company. Without a second thought Aegon took his sword and charged into the shield wall bringing down his sword to cut off the hand of an Ironborn spearman who fell forward in pain, causing the shield bearer to trip forward and fall into a Golden Company sword, the rest of the shield wall tumbled as the two fell a huge section in the shield wall collapsed. Aegon called "Forward show them OUR BITTERSTEEL" Aegon lead his charging men through the gap cutting there way through the Ironborn one after the other, blood flew through the air blinding eyes and painting skin red all while Heads, hands and legs rolled and bodies fell lifeless to the ground. Aegon could hear one calling his name "Aegon" they called "Aegon Dragon Prince" they called he looked southward and seen the tall broad man with "Dragon Prince" he bellowed "let's test sword against hammer" Aegon held his sword out to full armoured monstrosity that called to him. His sword me the war harmed twice in exchange then the full armoured monster pushed back against him the two now locked up in guard "Hah so this is where you die barely a stone throw from where The Stagge battered your father to death"

"I'm no son of Rhaegar" Aegon said the armoured monsters eyes widened he was temporarily stunned Aegon saw his opportunity, he pulled his sword back the war hammer leaning on the sword fell forward pulling the armoured man down and Aegon pushed his sword through his enemies mouth and out the back of his throat.

  
**Jamie**

He remembered his father here on this day, he would never have charged blindly into Euron but here it was before him the old songs of Aemon The Dragon Knight, of Ser Barristan, of Ser Duncan The Tall not strategy, not plotting nor chivalry it was deeper than even love it was belief the belief that this boy was their King even if today be his last they would follow him even in death. Tywin had not inspired it Ceresi had not inspired it he'd never seen belief on such scale although he had seen it before, In Ned Stark, In Robb Stark and in Rhaegar Targaryen. "Well fuck we may as well be milking mares back here" said the Blackfish "Alright lads to the west side were gonna sweep around them. Jamie followed but he saw a familiar face among the battle near Tyrion wearing Tarly armour "Bronn" he murmerd and he gave his horse kick taking off toward the battle in front.

"Kingslayer" Edmure shouted

"Leave him be come we must move now" the Blackfish shouted

Jamie galloped off and his horse jumped over a pile of bodies lain a stew he twirled his Glaive cutting through the enemy, his horse kicked over an axe weilder as they charged towards Tyrion. "TYRION, TYRION" Jamie called but the battle was roaring and Tyrion was knocked off his horse fighting in the thick of the vanguard he swung his axe like he was rampaging giant of the Dawn Age, for the first time Jamie had seen Tyrion Lannister his baby brother the imp tall as any knight and fierce as any warrior. Bronn was cutting through Tyrions men with relative ease Bronn was nothing if not a great fighter perhaps one of the best in Westeros and yes Jamie thought even if he had his hand Bronn would be a challenging fight how he was going to take him now he did not know.

**Tyrion**

He hit the Tarly man underneath the armpit and he dropped squealing Tyrion knew he'd hit the mans heart and he ended his misery rather brutally, he swung the axe and it smashed into the mans face cutting threw his nose deep into the back of his brain. Tyrion pulled his double axe loose, an enemy from behind came at him with a sword Tyrion raised the staff of his double axe to block the enemy pulled it back for another strike, only a rouge horse with a headless rider crashed into the enemy from the north trampling over him and dragging him a few feet south, Tyrion felt his arms weak and another enemy appeared with a sword in hand he pulled back for a strong swing but Tyrion pulled his axe upward cutting off his leg and the enemy fell back and Tyrion smashed the axe through the enemy breastplate. He breathed heavily and was finding his footing difficult standing on top of broken and bloody bodies lain a stew that shifted with every step, one of his own men In front of hi had his head hacked off and as the body fell he seen an old friend with blood running down his face, in the grey steel raiment of House Tarly.

"Bronn" said Tyrion with a tear in his eye "Don't do this old friend"

"I don't wanna do this Tyrion but I have to its my job, A Lannister always pays his debts aye well not to me now I have a castle and a young wife with my child in her belly"

"So that's it Bronn eh, just gold that all you ever cared about that's all you ever wanted so nothing we shared was real, so all the drinking, laughter and good times after all that you mean to tell me we were never friends not really"

"Absolutely not Tyrion" said Bronn with a tear in his eye as he lifted his sword "We were always friends" Jamie appeared behind Bronns shoulder the horse leaping through the air his Glaive in hand swiping down, like a great God cutting down his enemy from the heavens Jamie cut Bronn clean across the back neck, the blood from the gash across the back of Bronns neck sprayed continuously like a red wine fountain even as he hit the ground it was the longest moment of Tyrions life.

 **Jorah**  
  
The Valyrian steel cut through most steel with ease he seen the general atop his black charger with his pear in hand, the horned helm was terrifying, the Huntsman had killed twenty of the men and needed to be stopped or at least wounded. Jorah gripped his steel tight and he cut through Eurons sellswords, he seen one coming at him with a Morningstar swinging over head Jorah seen a hatchet buried in the skull of a body laid on the ground. Jorah reached for it with his free hand the morning star came down the chain was longer than Jorah expected he jumped back, the hatched came with him pulling free from the skull as the enemy brought back his morning star Jorah allowed himself to fall back completely and the spiked ball whipped past his face, Jorah whipped the axe with a through from a short distance it broke through the enemy helmet with a loud crack, his body shivered for a few moments then collapsed to the side to join the ever growing field of bodies. Jorah pushed himself back to his feet, another enemy coming at him with a long sword he twirled to the right missing his charging enemy and bringing his Widows Wail in for a slash and the Valyrian steel slashed across the chest right through the iron armour, then he brought it back across cutting open the enemy's throat. He charged on southward toward the Huntsman who seen Jorah coming he turned and kicked his horse, shit he sees me Jorah thought and he remembered an old trick from his sellsword days he grabbed for the dagger at his boot. He threw the dagger upward from a kneeling position it twirled point end End first and stuck in the horses neck, It tumbled to the dirt but the Huntsman jumped from the saddle attacking Jorah with the point of his spear Jorah side stepped barely missing the spear. The Huntsman dropped his spear and pulled out a broad bastard sword slashing at Jorah, he spoke in high Valyrian the words sounded like the usual "this is where you die, you don't stand a chance, I will be your End" threats he'd heard fighting all over Essos. There swords clashed the Huntsman turned his sword his hold knocking Widows Wail outta of the way for a downward strike Jorah jumped back avoiding it, he made a weak one handed slash against the Huntsman but he blocked it with his broad sword, he brought his sword back at Jorah and cut him under his left eye with the point of the sword. Jorah ducked out of another swing allowing it to fly over his head he swung Widows Wail at the Huntsmans grieve it bit through the steel and wounded his shin but he then jumped on Jorahs back the two of them falling into the bloody field, Jorah had an iron grip on Widows Wail the whole time. The Huntsman came back up at him this time with two swords in hand Jorah got to his knees and made a slashing defence, the second sword broke against the Valyrian steel, the broad sword bounced of Widows Wail but the hunts man took an even more furious swing catching Widows Wail at the tip knocking it spinning over Jorahs head, Jorah jumped to his feet grabbing the horns of the Huntsman helmet and pulling him forward. They both rolled southward onto their knees Jorah caught the Widows Wail as it fell twirling spun it in his hand so the blade was behind his back then pulled himself backward, the point of the Valyrian steel punched through the black ring mail into the Huntsmans gut Jorah seen the broken sword on the ground grabbed it and then stabbed the Huntsman through the visor of his helm.

Exhausted Jorah pulled himself to his feet exhausted Widows Wail in hand, he held it with both hands, he remembered charging through the breach on Pyke. He re,entered the fighting pits of Mereen were Danerys had banished him and Tyrion from her service after the Harpy attack as if Tyrion were expected to be a clairvoyant and even after he'd saved Missandi she still banished him. Even though he was offered to join her again Jorah choose to remain with Tyrion, he had found an unlikely friend the Lannister but he also found an unlikely hero one that stood taller in danger than any king he'd known Robert Baratheon included, it's all well and good fighting a battle when your big and strong and likely to win but to take up the fight when you small, stunted and all but certain to lose that's real courage. Jorah looked up and saw the Ironborn charging at him six Ironborn with axes in hand, Jorah held up the Valyrian steel he was tired and weak and was prepared for this to be his end. Out of the east side came the bull with a Tarly man by the throats he choke slammed him into the dirt and stomped his face, he then took his war hammer and smashed the face of one of the Ironborn attackers spun and brought the war hammer up and connected with the Ironborns chin his head tore off at the neck and the Ironborn head went spinning into the air and landed on a spear tip tip that was stuck in the ground. Jorah seen one bringing the axe down on Gendry, Jorah jumped and stabbed him under the arm and the blade went straight through to his heart, Gendry spun and with one swing knocked the life out of two Ironborn attackers with one swing the war hammer smacked the tow across the face tearing their features a sunder, Jorah killed the last Ironborn by driving Widows Wail through his eye and out the back of his throat.

**Aegon**

He fought hard with all his might swinging his sword with conviction the battlefield was full now one could barely move for fear of being cut down, Aegon saw Edmure Tully take a charge at the big woman with the trident. It was a short battle she took her trident and knocked his sword from his hand with one swing then thrust it into his chest she then lifted his body into the air like a victory flag she waved it, then threw it to one side like a rag doll. Aegon was about to charge her himself when the line in front of him parted and the black armoured Euron came through here in the middle of the battlefield they would clash.

"Dragon Prince" he said bowing "I've been looking forward to this" he pulled a golden hilt sword from its scabbard

"Valyrian steel I see" said Aegon

"Yes it's amazing what you can find in ancient Valyria even armour" he said bowing he then put on the skull crowned helm "you've fought we'll hear today you know I love war, I love chaos after you and all the other Kings and Queens are dead I'm going to show the world something wonderful. A world at war with symphony's of screams a world on fire and all lands drowning it'll be magical you see why be a king when you can be a god"

"No man is a god least of all you, the gods punished the likes of you who spill blood indiscriminately"

"You think they'd bless your blood spilling the only truth about the gods is that they spill more blood than all men have combined, well let's not stand on ceremony Dragon Prince" said Euron twirling his sword "let's dance"

They both joined in the centre of the battlefield men cheered for Euron men cheered for Aegon as they gathered round most still contint o battle on despite the two of them meeting on the battlefield. Aegon sidestepped Eurons first slash but Euron took another one straight after this time Aegon blocked, Euron laughed "Okay so you have some skill" he giggled then he kicked at the back of Aegons leg sharply Aegon dropped his guard for half a second almost reaching for his calf "oh does that sting poor boy, yeah you'll feel that soon you see what's going to happen is your going to bruise up real nice next thing you know you won't even be able to let your foot touch the ground" Aegon stood taking a swipe at Eurons head but he simply put up his greave and the steel stopped dead in its swing, it didn't even mark the greave it just wrung of the black steel that Euron was clad in. Euron swung his sword lazily batting Aegons sword from one side to the other "you can't possibly think your going to win Dragon Prince, I am the wind that blows the Ironborn ashore the Storm that breaks the ships, I am the drowner, the reaver, the raper, I am Chaos incarnate" he brought his skull face in close locking guard with Aegon "What can a dragon do to a god" he spat.

"This" Aegon answered spinning out of the lock up to the left turning right around in a full spin he brought his sword up higher than Euron aiming for his crown at smacked the front spike, the crowned skull helm went flying off in the direction of the east. A thunderous clap of applause and yells followed, Aegons men were cheering him on.

"Clever" Euron shouted with his sicking smile as he jumped back protecting his knock from a return swing "but it takes more than that to kill me" Euron said taking both hands he put himself in position for a charging stab. Aegon intercepted by parrying it Of to the left Eurons hilt got caught on Aegons steel blade and Euron used it to turn Aegon over so he was leaning down on him, he smiled at Aegon "so is this were are dance ends or do you want tot try for another, we could be remembered it song just like Daemon Blackfyre and Ser Gwayne Corbray" Aegon pushed up as best he could then stopped immediately when he heard Eurons sword bite through his own a little.

"That golden hilt that's Brightroar" Euron smiled a wet evil smile and whispered

"Yes Griffin Blackfyre" Aegons eyes widened how did he know it was impossible his uncle Varys had hidden it from everyone, as far as the world knew the Blackfyres died with Maelys

"I did warn you what's a dragon to a God" Euron said baring his weight down on Aegon he took one hand and pulled up his eye patch, the eye was black as Eurons heart with a dark red deep inside almost like a pupil but not quite "It's amazing what one can see if he's willing to sacrifice an eye for sight and you can blind the whole world" Aegon dropped leaving his sword allowing Euron to come down only on the already dead below. He swung his leg up in a kick catching Euron between the mouth and nose and drawing blood, he then pulled Brightroar from his hand and thrust the sword into Eurons chest but Euron side stepped slightly the blade sparked off the black armour and Euron pulled his arm in close holding the blade between his wrist and shoulder.

"Fool" Aegon declared "Its Valyrian steel" he pulled the blade toward himself sharply expecting it to slice through Eurons arm and side but it did move Eurons grasp was tight and he smiled.

"Valyrian armour" he laughed then let the sword go Aegon held it in his hand but Euron kicked him in the chest and beat him bloody with his fists then brought Aegons head into his knee.

"Stop" called Jon Connington "he's just a boy"

"A very, very stupid one I mean really you thought you could beat me with this" Euron said holding Aegon by his silver locks and pointing at his bloody face, Aegon was dazed but still there Euron pulled him to his face and smiled "dead men tell no tales they say well maimed ones send a message" he grabbed Aegon by the right side of his face laughed and spoke a spell in Ashai'i.

"Nooooo" Connington cried

Eurons hand burned with green flame and burned the flesh off the right side of Aegons face, Eurons terrible laugh filled the battlefield, Aegon fell into Connington arms "you'd better make a run for it" said Euron the cries of retreat filled the air, Aegon seen the crows fly above circling squawking impatiently for their feast after their storm of swords, The world grew dark he seen familiar faces around him.

**Tyrion**

The retreating roars and yells where high, not again he thought not like this the Kings banner was retreating and the men fought on bravely covering his escape until the odds began to turn. Eurons forces fought harder taking the battlefield, the battle was lost Randyll Tarly and his men were closing in "The Blackfish Tyrion called to one of his men" the boy called back to him "The Tarly lordling slew him with a morning star" Tyrion took a deep sorrowful breath "retreat, retreat !" He called. If the war elephants where not launched at this point with the king off the field and Eurons host sweeping the battlefield at such a fast rate, they would end up losing the war altogether here today. The Tarly boy jumped in on him his morning star in hand he swung it upward to bring it down on Tyrions head, most likely the same way he slew the Blackfish, but here today Tyrion was quicker thrusting a dagger into the boys knee he fell to the ground squealing in pain and with a half hearted swing Tyrion brained the boy with his axe.

Randyll Tarly cut through men calling for him "IMP !, IMP !" He cried full of fury "Devil, Kingslayer twisted little monster you bastard, you killed my son Imp I'll hunt you forever from the trident to the wall I shall find you !" He roared "The Huntsman is my banner and I will have your head as trophy" and Lord Tarly meant every word Tyrion knew that. As they galloped off back north toward Seagard, Tyrion took one last look back Ser Jorah came up the hill on a black charger "Tyrion thank god your alive" he said.

"Jamie" Tyrion asked near tears Jorah shook his head

"He disappeared after the Tully forces lost Ser Brynden fell Jamie took charge, he lead them around our van and charged right through last I seen him he was taking on the tall woman with the trident and I lost sight of him" Tyrion hung his head shadow "he may be among the survivors yet Tyrion"

"I do hope so Mormont"

**Jamie**

The current had taken him far but somehow he survived and dragged himself ashore, he remembered pulling the big woman in with him, she must not have been a strong swimmer thought Jamie. He crawled through the dirt bank of the river looking around for any indication of where he was, an old crone appeared before him she was hooded and red slashes across her cheeks she had a black scarf tied at her neck she grabbed at her neck with a grey hand and spoke in rasping whisper "Bring him" Jamie could see her eyes for just a second old dead white eyes but eyes he'd seen before, the men carried him away.

 

 


	11. Dark Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie wakes up with a lot of questions and must confront the devastation his family has caused and is told the worst is yet to come.
> 
> Jon and the council at Castle Black have a lot of conflicting opinions on what the course of action should be, Black Brothers, Baratheon Soldiers, Northen Lords and Wildlings were probably never meant to work together. 
> 
> Theon must find himself again and find his courage he has been tortured so long once by the chip on his soldier, now by the memories of endless torture and the scars he bares to remember them he must confront the very real ghosts of his past all the while being followed by one that it seems will never realease his grip on Theon.
> 
> Que The Game Of Thrones theme

**Jamie**

He woke up on stone and dirt there was a camp fire next to him he was naked inside the furs that covered him, the tall gaunt man came inside the cave through a tunnel. "Here you go these should fit" he said throwing down some ragged clothes "When your changed come down this tunnel the guards will take you to The Lady Stoneheart"

"Who" Jamie said rubbing his forehead but the tall gaunt man was already gone Jamie stood up out of the furs, he warmed his hand and stump over the fire it still bothered him how he needed to warm both hands one real and one a faint memory. Qyburn explained the the strange feeling was called phantom limb a medical case in which people have feelings or twinges on limbs no longer there as if they were still, Qyburn didn't go into further detail he knew that Jamie would not care nor understand, Jamie hated the stump he looked at it and his sunk every time. There was a time when people would say Jamie Lannister in the the Sam breath as Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Duncan The Tall, Ser Aemon Targaryen they didn't now his glory days were even filled with contempt as his fellow knights even smeared "Kingslayer" behind his back he never thought that he'd look at those days with longing and contempt at the same time but they were a lifetime and a hand ago. One day that played over and over in his head was the day Joffrey insulted him in the red keep as the boy red from the white book he mocked Jamie, If Jamie had dared to mock his father or disrespect him Tywin would have corrected him easily and even now in this dark cave Jamie regretted not backhanding Joffery with the golden hand attached to his stub, Jamie may have been Jofferys true father but he had no love for the boy unlike Tommen and Marcelya in fact he hated the boy neither Robert nor himself truly wanted to claim him as a son so weak and cruel he was. Jamie nearly killed him once it was in the streets of Fleabottom two Lannister guards laughed as Joffrey held a young boy under water with the whole street watching Jamie got there just in time, to stop Joffrey from drowning when the boys face came out of the pool Jamie was shocked he must've been five if he was a day Joffrey would've been eleven, Jamie looked at him cold as eyes Joffrey did recoil Jamie could see the whole street could see he looked down and saw that his sword was drawn. But would he do kill the prince and forsake his vows, kill his son and forsake the gods and king and kinslayer it he knew now if he had known what Joffrey would become what he'd do to Sansa and his cravenness, Jamie would have done it and cut the boy down there and then and honoured the vow he'd chosen many years prior when The Mad King cried "BURN THEM ALL" but Jamie could only hear the songs in his head that the boys and girls of Fleabottom sung those who could never hope to become knights but were comforted by the songs about Ser Duncan The Tall who nearly Aerion Targaryen severely, all for attacking some Dornish woman at a tourney and Jamie heard all the boys and girl of Westeros in that moment in silence as The Mad King ranted "A Knight is true of heart, he defends the weak, those who cannot defend themselves" Jamie was pulled back to the cave and reached for his mouth as a sob came out.

The ragged clothes were not too bad they didn't smell of summer roses but summer was over a while now it was autumn and the winds of winter were on the rise, the boots were slip on he just had to squeeze his foot in. It was difficult but he managed it his attire was now the colour of mud browns and olive browns, the tunnel was large enough dark but dry these were not knew tunnels they had been built years ago, Jamie followed the sounds of men talking the tunnel twisted and turned but it had only one way. The guards stood leaning on spears and looked up to meet his eyes the tall gaunt one was there also to the side, he threw Jamie a black poncho of crude boiled leather "this way Ser she's been waiting patiently" he led Jamie through the caverns and winding tunnels then to stone stairs, the gaunt man walked up first "this used to be a watch tower the first men used it to watch for the attacks of the children their magic was stronger than mans steel for a time, but man was hard and cruel the children were old and wise they knew that war would engulf both sides before long, children fled leaving man with cities and roads making us think we got the better end of the deal until winter came one winters day the sun set an it never rose again not for a generation, a hero went looking for the children by then the were even few when the night falls again we have no children of the forest left to go find when that terrible night comes we are the old just like the children once were and the others the ones that come to take away our lands" Jamie thought the man was speaking to himself more than he but Jamie listened all the same he felt uneasy coldness in that moment.

The iron ban door at the top of the stairs opened it led into a guard barracks they went to a second set of stairs that spiralled outward into the open air were the walls had collapsed an age ago, the gaunt man led Jamie on upwards until they reached the top of the watchtower which was an open air obliterated stone garden, pillars had fallen down the roof was blown off maybe a century ago but there looking north stood the hooded woman. "Leave us" she said, the gaunt man left without a word.

"Kingslayer, Oathbreaker, Man without honour" she said in the low whispering rasp while holding the black scarf to her throat

"Who are you"

"A memory a ghost I think I was a dream there was golden fields and rivers sapphire and if one ate the fruit of bliss from the white tree we could stay, but the wolf was not there only the dutiful and truly pious a red hand pulled me out back or forward was it the red hand said I was not yet done my task was not yet complete"

"Why have you brought me here"

"They come the shadows come through the woods they are watching they are waiting it won't be long mow a ice man will blow down the wall and The Others walk through the rivers will freeze the seven kingdoms will die, the narrow sea will freeze and every man, woman and child in the world will die, the shadows come to stay"

"White walkers your talking about The White Walkers they're a fairytale to scare children into behaving properly"

"Warned you were you were warned he told you he did"

"What are talking about who, do these men actually follow you your babbling"

"Burn them all he said, burn them all" Jamie's heart sank

"Aerys" he said

"Death comes the lord of light grows weary and he does not answer his calls the sword has not be found nor The Lord Of Dawn, The Lightbringer, no more happy thoughts darkness descends and lion queen sees no threat but mice at her door" when she turned to face him Jamie seen her face in the moonlight pale grey and gaunt skeletal features where once was beautiful face with high cheekbones, there was now a red slash on each cheek and a the black scarf covered the throat that was cut to the bone. He white cloudy eyes stared at him in there dark black sockets.

"Lady Stark" he said with a tear in his eye "Catalyn" he swallowed back his shock and fear and steeped closer to her "I'm so sorry" he whispered

"Yes there was a woman Stark that's what they used to call me in the cold lands north it was, she had daughters one kissed by fire one wild as a wolf they howl at night you know the wolves the howl the call to me"

The gaunt man appeared behind him again "she's not always like this you know some days she's more her others she can be more wrathful and then there's these days where she seems to between worlds"

"What happened ?"

"Thoros Of Myr and Beric Dondarion the boys found her when they were fishing in the river, Thoros brought her back here he said some prayers everyone was furious at what happens to the Starks at the Red Wedding thanks to your father and Lord Frey. We preformed funeral wrights and laid her to rest in a grave since she did not follth e Red God, but the next to she crawled out of it she was rabid but she could barley move crawling across the ground like an animal with its head cut off, Thoros said his red prayers as he laid her to rest he thought that the anger of the people entered into her from the fires of hatred and now she lives"

"That's not living" said Jamie looking at her

"They call her lady Stoneheart she's been hanging Frey, Bolton and Lannister men here for the past year some of the brotherhood elected to leave for the wall with Thoros and Beric but the rest stayed here"

"Why ?"

"She has some sort of power some deep connection to the red god we're not sure what her prophecy is jumbled at best but always comes true, we often don't discover it until after the events have passed"

"Dragons" she whispered and they both turned as she looked up at the sky "Three dragons one with ice, one with fire, one with water battle over the earth yes, yes, yeas the shadows come to dance the Egg went to Summerhall to wake them great fire made flesh he seen, he seen like Daenys The Dreamer saw great fire only the Egg saw terrible winds cold, cold, cold winds is what he seen, he seen fear the king of night and his army sweep across the lands of men but the fires were to raw yes betrayed he was by those who claim to share knowledge but keep it for themselves yes, yes, yes a last dragon thought his fire would burn them away thought he was promised but saw the winter wild and he fell he did, he did into the path of a charging stag. Yes, yes he fell but dragon seeds still live summer some are here and some are there, fly, fly, fly, fly the crow will pull the dragon from the air and I see the Lord of Dawn holds a star without a hand and a man cry he cries so hard for a love of the winter that was stolen a man without fear a man who's name is north and snow blew him away but snow is his name"

**Jon**

Stannis, Melisandre, Sam, Bran and Tormund were sat at the table inside the Lord Commanders tower the council was convened to decide if they would march south to Winterfell or stay at The Wall. Stannis got spoke first "If we abandon The Wall we are blind to the enemy"

"We can't stay they are to many" said Bran "I saw a hundred thousand and they still stretched onward without end"

"The Wall has kept them out for thousands of years as long as we're here to man it than they cannot get through" Stannis argued

"That is a vain hope at best Lord Stannis I fear the magic and wards set in The Wall are weaker, while they still can't get through I'm afraid the day they can is close at hand The Night King is marching his army on The Wall he would not do so if he did not have a way to pass"

Jon considered both arguments if The Wall was abandoned the battle would be done on the run south, If they maintained there current position and The Night King has a way past or worse a weapon to break through they would all die and join his army.

"The Dragon shall be our saviour" Melisandre said "If King Jon and I go to Dragonstone we can set sail for Valyrian were he can wake the dragons from stone"

"Waking dragons from stone could mean the whole world burning instead of freezing, dragons won't save us The Others are to cunning for any of us if anything they know that dragons fly again and they are well prepared do not trust in hope it is forbidden in winter" said Tormund wringing his hands together, Bran spoke up.

"If we reclaim Winterfell we may stand a chance The Glovers, Little Lady Mormont and The Manderlys, The Cassels, The Forresters, The Dustins and The Reeds are with us we can't continue to feed everyone hear at Castle Black, The Shadow Tower and Eastwatch"

"House Karstark and House Umber still have vast hosts compared to that combined you'd never be able to take the castle especially not with the Boltons on top of that" said Stannis

"Not without you Lord Stannis and The Free Folk as well as The Nights Watch" Jon looked up

"The Watch does not take part in the feuds of the seven kingdoms Bran"

"They protect them though the hosts at Winterfell is a threat to those realms so long as they remain ignorant"

"I won't wipe entire families from the face of the earth"

"Once they see Rhaegon they will fall before your feet Jon" Bran said looking at him

"Winterfell is immaterial" said Milesandre "Stannis is correct The Watch should stay here at The Wall"

"They are to few" said Tormund

"Your all forgetting one thing" Jon interrupted "Roose Bolton has Arya and I will not gamble with her life Rhaegon can burn his armies but he cannot stop Roose cutting her throats in her sleep"

The door opened "Jon" Ed said as he came in "Stannis he's back" Jon and Stannis made their way down from the tower and seen The Onion Knight and the former Princess Baratheon "My king, Jon good to see your in better health" he joked Jon smiled and gave him a bear hug. Davis returned the squeeze, Shireen was frightened but her father smiled for the first and only time anyone had seen. Jon and Davis smiled as he pushed his way forward to grab his daughter up in his arms he squeezed her tight.   
  
"Shireen" Jon said "I've someone I think you'd like to meet"

Shireen held her fathers hand Jon knew it was strange for her to see him alive again, he felt like he let her down not being the gallant knight she'd expected. Instead he was dead bastard risen again, but he was not he was a King he'd always been a King from the day he was born he was the rightful King he had never been a prince no he was the one true King. He led Shireen who had Ser Davos in her hand out toward the battlements and in the distance her eyes widened, the emerald dragon flew closer and lowered down to the snow fields outside Castle Black. Unlike most the girl jumped to stand on the ridge with wide eyed excitement "He's beautiful" she announced with a smile that for a brief moment lifted Jons heart, but as always the shadow of The Wall was looming over them and Jon was reminded it was there to keep them out.

**The Ghost Of Winterfell**

Theon Greyjoy they called him a handsome dark haired boy with a cunning smile and knack for bedding maidens, whores and farmers daughters. But he lived a life of fear a prisoner twice in his lifetime both for a number of years, he was never truly a free man. The Starks he'd grown up with as brothers and playmates once he even though that Sansa might grow up to be his wife but Maester Luwin told him that would never happen, not to be cruel but to be truthful and keep his hopes of being an official family member from being dashed, he grew up with four brothers and two sisters the sons and daughters of the man his father said killed his true born brothers. Balon Greyjoy was his true father but he was never his real father Theon remembered h the time it was to late that his real father lost his head in Kingslanding, the second time he was a prisoner it was by Ramsay Bolton The Demon Of The Dreadfort who loved to play his tormenting games, his love of flaying and cruel jests of giving Theon a chance not to be punished were all that made Ramsay happy. Reek, he remembers not Theon Reek, master calls me Reek, Your not Reek anymore Theon your Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. The battle waged in his head was difficult but while he wanted to run to Castle Black and answer for his crimes by letting Jon take his head he had one last thing to do before he could pay for his crimes, he had a girl to save and Lord Of Winterfell to kill "I will avenge you Robb I swear it by The Old Gods I swear brother" he took to handfuls of snow in his mangled hands one missing the index and middle finger the other missing the ring finger, he felt all the scars and removed patches of flesh burning on his body.

"Reek, Reek rhymes with weak" Theon looked up and saw Ramsay Bolton the dagger in his heart the blood stained teeth, and the endless stream of blood pouring from his mouth as he spoke "you don't have what it takes Reek"

"My name is Theon"

"My father is to cunning Reek"

"My name is Theon"

"He'll see you coming Reek"

"My name is Theon"

"He'll hang you Reek"

"My name is Theon"

"You can't save my little Jeyne, Reek"

"My name is Theon"

"No ones coming to save you Reek" Ramsay then appeared behind Theon rubbing his hands over his body "Your mine Reek all mine you need me I complete you, I am yours and you are mine it's so lonely and cold here without your there's no one to play games with no one to make me happy, you liked making me happy didn't you Reek" Theon shook

"Stop it I didn't like it, I never liked it the things you used to make me do" Ramsay red tongue licked his cheek leaving a red stain and nibbled at his ear "stop it your father killed my brother"

"Robb Stark was not you brother he hated you, he despised you, you were never his brother just another unwanted bastard come to his home that he had a lords duty to be king to, in truth he hated you hell he thought more of the bastard than you"

"No" Theon said

"Lets ask him shall we Reek" the leaves Russell up and Robb appeared before him

"Brother do not make me laugh you who betrayed us Theon for vain glory you should have stayed at Pyke"

"As if I'd have him" said Balon Greyjoy to other side his ghost appearing now

"Traitorous bastard" said Ser Rodrick

"It's because of you we failed" said Greatjon Umber

"Born and Ironborn born scum" said lord Karstark

All the ghosts of Winterfell and Robbs army descended upon him but Ramsay stood and silenced them "there's only me and you Reek say it and we can be together forever you've never had anyone love you only me I truly love my Reek" he said kissing Theon cheek from behind one arm wrapped around his chest the other laid down with his hand rubbing Theons gash.

Theon cried and began to stutter "Rr..... rrrr........ Ree...... Ree" The raven appears it had three eyes and it cawed and clawed in the air Ramsay looked frightened, "get up brother" said the raven "get up because your brothers love you and hard as it is we forgive you"

"My name is Theon Greyjoy" he announced and stood up away from Ramsays ghost

"We shall see" Ramsay said "I'll be here if you need me" he smiled backing off into the darkness.

 


	12. Tell Them I'm Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon must make his decision to stay at the wall or go southward to Winterfell, the union of so many diverse people with long histories is on shaky ground, will they be the best force ever assembled or collapse under the weight of their history. 
> 
> Mance sings his nights away in Winterfell silently walking the corridors and walls waiting to make his move, he has a chance encounter that urges him to do something rash. 
> 
> Ceresi is slowly discovering that she is queen in name only. 
> 
> Que the Game Of Thrones theme

**Jon**

The Hall was big and bursting with people men of the watch, Wildlings, Baratheon soldiers, brothers without banners, Glover men, Manderly men, Cassel men, Forrester men, Reed men, Mormont men and Dustin men. They were still not an army large enough to take the north but take Winterfell perhaps that could be done but taking Winterfell would mean a lot of men here in this hall would die, all of which had seen the dragon and did not understand why Jon would not take his rightful name of Aemon Targaryen Little Lady Mormont said she heard how great a warrior he was from everyone at the wall, she claimed he was Aemon The Dragonknight born again that he was the dragon of winter and must burn away the Bolton infection that was killing the land. Even Sam had said to him "Jon when the body had infection you get a fever because the body raises its core temperature to burn away the infection" when Jon argued that hundreds of innocent men guilty of no crime but protecting their families by joking Roose Bolton would die Sam managed to make him laugh "well the flayed man is on the Bolton Banners they knew what they were getting into” there was a moment of silence between the old friends but they burst out in laughter, a sound all to foreign these days.

Jon looked over the letter again It was from Sansa she sent him a marriage proposal, she wanted him to marry this Margery Tyrell and bring his forces south to take Kings Landing she was already on her way to Eastwatch. Jon knew his answer already he would not march south for the Iron Throne he would never sit upon it he did not wish to, when Sam asked him why Jon said "war after war has been waged for that dammed Throne I will not be dragged into it no matter the temptation"

"It's your heritage yours by right" argued Sam

"The Targaryens had no right to the seven kingdoms they took them because they could, the first men had no right to Westeros they took it from the children, The Others have no right to them Sam but they'll take them also Fire and Blood it means nothing to me I was raise by Starks my real father died in Kings Landing, the man who raised me, taught me, wiped my tears away when I fell cause no one else would he let me believe I was bastard and killed him inside every single day but he would not tell anyone the truth not even his wife who he loved. Because he knew it would put me in danger and if the day ever came when truth would've come out I know he would have killed his best friend to protect me, The Targaryens take what isn't theirs, The Starks rule the north because they believe they are the only ones who can but my name is the north I am Jon Snow this is my ho e and I will never stop fighting for it, I love this land as cold an miserable as it can be I love every frozen lake beyond the wall, every blade of grass south of it from here to Moat Calin, every tower, weir wood and tree this is my home and all he come or are born here or return here shall be welcome we will be better than the past and if The Others do come I will fight them every step of the way if I should have to be raised a thousand times should it cost all of us our lives as long as I stand they will never have this good lands" Sam had tears in his eyes

"Sorry I wasn't prepared for that" Jon smiled no matter what came he had Sam, loyal Sam. Now in the hall he banged the tankard on the wooden table to silence the hall, Stannis was at his right side and Melisandre was on the left, going on to the right there was Ed, Bran and then Tormund, on leftwards was Sam, Thoros and The Hound. Briene and the girl Meera Reed were sitting down at the front table in front of them Ghost lay down beside Meera the wolf had taken a great liking to Meera, Briene had her gaze fixed on Melisandre. "Brothers and sisters of the north we are in the midst of the darkest winter in thousands of years I have called you all here Lord Glover, Manderly, Mormont, Dustin, Reed, Forrester, Cassel among us are Storm Lords, Wildlings and The Brothers Of The Nights Watch we are not here to be friends an I'm not asking you to we are here because our home is in danger. Our home as in everybody here free folk, northerner and storm lander we are in grave danger and I mean grave, the fairytales we grow out of believing are real as real as the swords hanging from your belts, as real as the air breath now and as real as the wall built to keep them out, the free folk gathered the largest army in their history in order to attack the wall only because they knew we wouldn't listen, and I don't blame them I lost friends when they attacked good friends, friends that help me my vows, friends that came here criminals and died as unsung heroes. Yet I do not hold it against them they did what they did for home, for their people for their loved ones and their friends died for the, as unsung heroes" the hall was silent a crypt "Stannis marched on Winterfell for the Iron Throne yet he came back because I was betrayed he saved me him and the free folk together saved me, now why did Stannis return why did the free folk for that matter because they know what is coming, Lord Commander Mormont sent ravens to all of you lords north and south and what did you send nothing, a few dungeon cloggers maybe some food a few horses yet you did not heed what he said, DEATH MARCHES ON THE WALL, If they pass they pass the wall everyone dies no seven heavens or whatever heaven you choose to believe in just cold bones marching in army that will roll over this world, the dragon flying over Castle Black came to me I don't know why but it's here however I know it's not enough not on its own we must band together my lords not for pride not for survival, none of those things if we're honest most of us don't deserve to survive but this land is good to us it's our home, our home and so long as I am here I will fight tooth and nail for it because I love my home, I know you've heard the rumours the Stark bastard is truly a Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and his name is Aemon Targaryen for The Dragonknight we'll spit on that I am not a Stark and I am not a Targaryen"

"He's Jon Snow" cried the brothers

"Your dam right I am while all these names here today are as old as the north, MY NAME IS THE NORTH SO I ASK YOU LORDS, LADIES, FREE FOLK, BROTHERS WILL YE FIGHT" the hall roof nearly exploded with the ruckus of applause and cries of "Aye" Ghost howled and outside Jon and all there heard those who could not fit in the hall along with the Giants and Rhaegon howling in approval. "Sam Tarly send word to Roose Bolton tell him I'm coming home" Stannis stood up and Tormund and Thoros and Melisandre and Ed and Briene and Meera. Bran smiled as Jon looked to him "Not alone by the look of it big brother" he said.

Stannis took The Manderlys, The Cassel and The Dustin forces down by Eastwatch, Jon took The Reed, Mormont, Forrester, Glover forces alongside The Nights Watch and Free folk. It was not the greatest force the north had ever seen and would not be remembered as such, if there were people to remember them after the winters end, Jon looked up at the wall as the army marched southward the wall was shimmering in the sunlight but it was not weeping it seemed as though the sun was unable to bring the wall to yield. Jon turned again to go south leaving his watch the wall was to vulnerable and to big for them to protect if The White Walkers had way to pass there wasn't a thing they could do atop the wall, if it came crashing down.

**Mance**

Winterfell was a gloomy house of horrors not that long ago but these days it was just gloomy the snows piled higher every day, the winds blew harsher with hail and sleet. The hall was less and less packed and his songs became all the more precious to the Karstark, Umber and Bolton forces as he sang through the evening while outside winter roared on played tonight.

"The bear, the bear and the maiden fair   
all black and brown and covered in hair  
from here to there   
from there to here"

Tonight only a few joined the sing song while the Frey boys who'd come North with Roose years ago sat nervously by the fire sipping hot wine, they'd obviously heard. The Karhold was taken by Stannis Baratheon and The Last Hearth was taken by Jon Snow before long they would be on Winterfell with the entire North behind them, already the houses were falling in behind the new power in the north or the old, well which ever you looked at it in Mance supposed. The door creaked open and everyone turned as the orange candle light flickered with winter wind, Roose Bolton entered the hall his white ice chipped eyes visible in the darkness, the entire hall was now silent. Roose marched forward to ward the raised platform of the lords table his large fur collard cloak with the dyed red cape following him, he looked at no one he sat at the platform table and looked to Mance "keep playing bard but a silent tone please I need to speak with everyone hear in the hall" Mance played a little chime on his lute "My lords and ladies I have a tale to tell you of the ancient lords of The Dreadfort , you see The Starks were unable to unite the north until my ancestors relinquished their hearth you see everyone else had fallen to them but not The Bolton of old. Why ? Fear you see the people feared what it meant to cross a Bolton my ancestors didn't pass down a Valyrian steel sword no but a nice sharp enough to peal a mans skin, remember this tale my lords Ramsay flayed and butchered anyone who crossed us and he's gone but I am not Ramsay and you would do well to remember of all Robb Starks banner men I was the one who didn't only survive but thrive, do not test my conviction my lords" was his last words when he rose from his seat and left the hall. He was at the door when an Umber man stood up "It is the North that comes not a Stark a Snow" Roose turned "Is that so"

"Yes nights watch, Stannis Baratheon, red priests, Wildlings, Giants there's even ru,ours that this Stark bastard is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen that he has a dire wolf White as winter and that he commands an ice dragon" Roose nodded

"We shall see" he said "but not you" he threw the dagger straight as an arrow from his hip and into the Umbers throat, everyone jumped but Roose gave one last look around the hall and walked out with the Umber man gurgling on the floor.

The evening was well and truly done by then and all left the hall, Mance climbed the battlements of Winterfell the guards see,Ed to grow use to him piping up it helped that he had a great way about him for making him friends, he brought up a thermos of hot mead and honey for the guards who were so cold they could barely move. A few of the guards had gained frostbite for there efforts guarding Winterfell, Mance brought flask to the guard tower atop the huge inner wall. "Lads believe ye could all do way a hot half" he said they all agreed shivering and Mance poured out the halves "we snoot full to keep the cold out lads now if you don't mind I'm gonna take a stroll along the walls find my muse for a winter ballad"

"Careful bard the wind would cut you clean as a cleaver atop this blasted wall" you've never been atop the actual wall Mance thought

"Will do lad" he said smiling keeping his face and left as he strode across the wall pulling his cloak over him to stave off the cold beat he could, the night was silent and not a man in the castle was out, the guards had retreated to the tower and none was out in the dark but Mance. Only he knew better every man woman and child in Westeros slept and even the beasts of the wild ale he was not the only thing moving in Westeros no he knew better, as he looked to the north there up and about and moving silent as the grave ever the quiet ones we must watch he thought. There was an odd scratching sound down in the courtyard, Winterfell was like stone city from atop its walls in the white snow ground he saw a shadow it was speaking t it's self as it moved "Turncloak" said a deep voice.

"I'll make it right I will, I will I'm not his anymore" answered a high pinched moaning voice both came from the shadow Mance followed the shadow as skulked in and out of doorways and shadows and ally ways. It made its way to the gods wood Mance climbed down the wall to jump to a rooftop so he could follow the snow softens his landing, he seen the shadow closer and it was a man a grey man in a black cloak, he was talking to himself "perhaps I should push you from the bridge as I did the Bolton man"

"No, no, no ill make it right before I die I will, I will" he's talking to himself Mance realised in two different voices. The shadow climbed the broken tower and as he did his blew down and his grey hair revealed he was Reek, he continued to argue with himself and Mance frowned "The madness has taken him" he murmerd "he's the ghost of Winterfell the murderer may the gods have pity on you boy" Mance had seen the madness take men of the watch and wildling alike a terrible fate for anyone, this boy that was once Theon is no longer, nor is he Ramsays pet Reek he is lost in the downward spiral that is madness grief, horror, anger, self loathing pulling his mind apart. Mance seen the candle light in the Stark girls room and climbed down from the roof and wrapped his cloak around himself, he made his way across the courtyard and into the gods wood. He sat under the red leaves and white branches facing the carved face of the weir wood "Be witness to my prayer gods the north is dying insidious forces come from the lands of always winter, the men are lost they have forgotten the ancient world and the old ways please forgive them god forgive us all we are lost grant us at least death in the end I beg of you"   
  
Mance picked himself up and made his way to the tower of the former Ramsay Bolton, there were no guards since the bastard died his tower was all but abandoned, except for his little mouse of a wife who never squeaked merely sat in her tower her food was brought and the new maester would come to check on her. Mance knew what he was about to do would cost him his life if he failed but he could abide the useless torture of this girl no longer. If that broken creature Reek could kill Bolton men then Mance could free this Stark girl, he opened the door the girl sat naked Mance could have broke his heart. She was naked covered up with furs by the hearth she reeled away when he opened the door "Your not Master Rams" she said.

"The bastard is dead you need fear him no longer"

"Stop it he's not dead my lord will return he promised I was to remain naked and waiting until he returned, then he will love me like he always does"

Another broken mind thought, the girls been tortured into submission thanking the bastard for his minimal kindness and accepting his rewards of pain as gestures of love. "I'm Mance Raider I'm here to rescue you"

"No" she said stepping out of the furs revealing her naked body with pink pale scars and bite marks everywhere. Mance felt tears sting his eyes as the girl was stray eyed as if in a trance "he whispers to me at not he's coming home, he says so he promised he'd bath me and make me a nice cloak for visiting winter town and he said that we can name the baby"

Mance closed his eyes for the pain in his heart where the gods so cruel, she was barely showing from lack of foodprobably and the new maestar was not yet trained definitely to spot this. She was rubbing her tommy and Mance knew what the easy thing was but took the hard one, he hit her with a stiff punch and knocked her out wrapped her in furs and threw her over his shoulders. Could this world be so wrong that Robb Stark and his father fought for good things only to be rewarded with pain and suffering on their honoured family, while Boltons and Lannister committed the oldest sins in the newest ways only to be further rewarded perhaps The Others came to take away the corruption that good men could not but they did not distinguish good and evil they saw life and death and they were bringers of death.

**Ceresi**

She looked down at the city all had abandoned her and absconded months ago but now she was Queen and unchallenged, however the Dragon Prince was still a threat even after his defeat between the blue and red fork. His armies retreated to Seagard and his wife Sansa was still at The Twins, Ceresi wanted Euron to make for The Twins and bring her Sansas head as a wedding gift but he refused, he saw a Better pay day by taking Dragonstone and to tak the little Robin so The Vale would fall in line. Ceresi agreed it was better tactic, although she didn't like it it left little defence should the Dragon Prince march on the capital her armies were stretched thin with most of her strength at Harrenhall to defend the capital, Highgarden and Casterly Rock were little more than ghost towns now and she had to dedicate what force she had to Eurons army. He was making his way back to the Ironfleet docked in the black water, if Dragonstone fell then she could win this war at last and the realm would be hers. She heard an unmistakable stomp of foot steps she turned around to see the black and silver armour of her new Kingsguard, atop was the black bucket helm that covered the headless corpse of Gregor Clegaine the head was now mounted and Sunspear by the sacrifice of Gregor Clegain brought her the improved Robert Strong, a mass weapon of brutality and strength she'd once heard a fable from the north of a man who was smart but very weak, he would've been a good king if only he was strong enough to take the thrones and so the gods granted him a magical hammer stronger than even Valyrian steel and inside was the heart of the storm, the hammer was his weapon of mass deatruction or his tool to build unfortunately the story had multiple scenarios due to the fact it was so old it had only been past down by song and campfire story. Ceresi though of Robert Strong as her hammer she sipped her wine and left balcony to sit in the solar, Robert Strong followed to her side and then stood still as a statue until given orders.

That night she found Eurons must Dug wandering the castle he was as big as the mountain, though he was more handsome and thrice as intelligent. Euron had name him head of his Black Guard Ceresi sometimes felt that she was wrestling the crows eye from afar to keep herself on top, but it was clear who everyone favoured Euron had brought peace to the capital and fear to those who rejected her, he was a most formidable enemy, however Ceresi felt as though the knife was thrusting deeper in her back every time they spoke, the common people definitely take Euron over Ceresi if came to it. She all but certain the court would to, Randyl Tarly hadn't chosen Ceresi over Olenna no he took her offer but even though the proud lord would not admit to it he feared the crows eye, he'd heard to tales and knew what it meant to cross Euron.

Dug was always followed by a short black haired man named Thigen, when she cornered the two of them on their way to the black cells she interrogated them she directed her question to the bald hairless giant with the red tattoos on his eyes. "You two seem to enjoy the black cells why would that be"

"Euron gives us leave to rape the captured prisoners that he brought to here"

"Rape was it you said Thigen"

"Aye rape hold the bitches down spread em and start pounding, Dug has killed four from mounting them to roughly he's a big lad after all, I killed six I like the strangler sex actor bit a leather so you can strangle them to death as you take em from behind or just wet your own hands for the front, best orgasm you'll ever have"

"I see and would you have the realm call us monsters dub us the capital of horrors"

"After what your pops did to them Starks you have little worry what anyone says, besides Eurons are king until you marry him and spread your legs your not are queen"

"That is treason I could have your heads thrown in the black water"

"Dug could punch your skull in right now queen and no one would give a fuck this is Eurons world now and no ones going to cross him for you, stay outta are way or we will have you in a black cell as well, just remember queen what it's like in a cell you were kept under the dept long enough, its Eurons world queen we all just live in it"

North Of The Wall

Cold Hands dug through the snow at the fist of first men, he found a leather satchel full of dragon glass shards, an old wooden bow from the first days of the watch, some grey stone pebbles with runes on them and an empty cloak "somebody's taken it" he said to no one he'd asked The Three Eyed Raven were the horn of winter was last so he could hide it, the raven said he'd last seen it at the fist of the first men. Cold Hands stood up and looked over the frozen north the great emptiness filled the view, he turned and before him was The Night King in his pale ice armour he reached for Cold Hands.......

 


	13. True Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon awakes after his defeat and sees the damage that Euron has inflected on him, luckily his armies are holding together but for how long ?
> 
> Jamie must come to terms with his past and take up his responsibility as a father, however taxes a hefty price.
> 
> Danerys revives multiple warnings of what may lay ahead on her quest reclaim her families kingdoms but one obstacle is proving to be ever mounting and may not be as easy to swipe away as others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I got a new laptop recently so I think you can all expect a big step up in quality soon I will take a day and correct all the past chapters for the loyal readers enjoyment, I've been quite busy with my own writing these days but this story is not yet finished but It will be I promise. This story is always on the back burner of my mind original characters and side stories as well as a sequel can be expected and more than a few literary references for you wide readers. The other three parts of this chapter shall be uploaded soon I thank you for your patience.

** Aegon **

 

The dragon banner had fallen and Aegon stood on the battlefield but the see was rushing in and drowning the men a black dragon flew over head, it roared and shrieked but it breathed no flames as it flew over head. The kraken burst up from the deep and its tentacles long, thick and strong came up from the sea and wrapped around the dragon it scratched and clawed but the kraken was too strong and it pulled the dragon beneath the waves. The great black dragon burst into flames as it hit the sea and a shadow walked forward from the flames in black armour it removed a skull crowned helm and revealed the face of Euron Greyjoy “Mummers Dragon” he whispered.

 

He woke from from his burning dream and Jon Connington was standing over him “My King” he said concerned as he pinned Aegons shoulders to the masters surgical table. “Agh what happened Jon”

 

“We lost the crows eye proved too cunning and his army too battle-hardened”Aegon pushed Jons arms away and felt his face one of his eyes was covered with linen “My face, he burned my face”

 

“Yes my king he did”

 

“Stop it Jon we’re alone now”

 

“Yes Griff he did” Jon said as he sat down on a stool by the table he lowered his head and Griff knew he was in for a hell of a day “So its that bad then is it Jon”

 

“The master says it might not be a good idea to look in the mirror right now the first time can be a lot to handle”

 

“Where is my Sansa ?”

 

“She's barely left your side Griff your uncle slipped something into her cup so she’d sleep she's been out for two days now”

 

‘So that means”

 

“Three weeks Griff you've been out for three weeks”

 

“The men”

 

“Still here except for Mace Tyrell we caught him trying to flee he's been placed in the dungeons and Margery has been sent to meet with Sansa’s brother at the wall, I sent the most trusted band In the golden company, Adrion is licking his wounds, Tyrion and Jorah have taken command of the Tyrell and Tully forces and Harold Harding and Yohn Royce are making sure everyone is assured that the balance of power will be adjusted as soon as the King returns”

 

“What of Sansa's uncles”

 

“Both dead after encountering the Tarly forces, Tyrion however killed the young lordling Tarly, the Kingslayer is missing thought dead”

 

“No he's not the type Jon he’ll be back I can guarantee that, is there any word on enemy movements”

 

“Euron has gone south he has his eyes on Dragonstone I believe”

 

“Do they know we don't have Jamie”

 

“No but I'm afraid that the queen is only that in name now, the crows eye holds all the power and Dorne has not been heard from after their defeat in the Field into the desert like the snakes they are. Storms End and Dragonstone are vunrable but Storms End is the stronger keep Varys sent the forces of Dragonstone with Robyn Arryn to Sorms End so the keep may hold a greater force” Aegon pushed himself up of his back to sit up. The pain in his face was almost unbearable he brought a trembling hand to the linen covered part of his face “I have to see it Jon”

 

“Griff”

 

“No Jon I have to….” He turned his legs over the table slowly then pushed off gently to let his feet hit the stone floor he struggled at first to find his balance when Jon tried to help he waved him off “No, no I can do it” he walked slowly to the mirror on the wall overhanging the maesters surgical tools. His heart was beating hard and he was sweating as he reached the mirror he looked into the reflection one side of his face covered with linen wraps all tied around at his neck, the other side of his face was perfect except for a few scuffs, his silver hair falling down the left side. With his right hand he pulled down the linen wraps in a slowly and he felt small bits of skin coming off with the linen, as he pulled them away the mirror revealed the hideous burned red face its skin twisted, melted and charred all down the side of his face right down to his neck , the red burns were deeper in the right cheek and eye were Eurons palm had been and his eye was red and the skin had melted to make it look like he was squinting, his hair hadbeen singed off at the right side his locks did not begin until near the back of his skull.

 

“No, No, No, No, Nooooooooo” he screamed he swept his arms across the table sending the surgical instruments flying and knocking over the table he lifted his fists and punched the mirror over and over till his hands were red and slick with blood and glass shards were protruding from his knuckles. Jon ran and restrained him before he could damage himself further “Where’d I go” he sobbed in Jons arms “He branded me”

 

**Jamie**

 

Catalyn Stark had always been beautiful even as an ageing woman she had deep red Tully hair, high cheekbones and bee stung red lips with pale skin. The walking talking corpse that rambled on atop the ancient watchtower in her stone garden resembled her only just, the pale porcelain skin was now sunken grey and waxy the full lively deep red hair was dead and dark. Jamie knew he had to get to Kings Landing but Euron would have men on the look out for him and even now Jamies face was to well known in Kings Landing but Ceresi was in danger he wondered how she was coping after Tommens death. Poor Marcella he thought not having heard a word of her since Euron attacked the Dornish perhaps she was safe with Ceresi or maybe a few Dornish survivors retreated and took her back to Dorne, it was all hellish the not knowing and Jamie cast his mind for back it seemed more than a few life times ago that his father had raised his army against the Starks and river lords and even further yet since he pushed little Brandon Stark from that window. Could it all have been the work of the seven or nameless faceless gods of the north did the fates weave this long and complex web of war and tragedy of honour and deceit of love and hate, perhaps that question was better left for the holy men and the phillosphers but Jamie Lannister realised one thing in this dark cave away from everything in the quiet he knew Ned Starks pain for now he realised that they were one in the same, the two men that had backed themselves into a corner two men who strived to live an honourable life one who chained himself to his chivalry even when facing down Cersi herself and the other a young bold knight branded a traitor, pathbreaker and kingslayer destined to spend eternity trying to regain his honour from under his fathers shadow. The tall gaunt man who seemed to be Lady Stonehearts right hand was sharpening a dagger “Have you heard any news about the capital”

 

“Its crawling with the crows eyes most trusted captains and his two loyal Warchiefs”

 

“Do you know of a way I could get in”

 

“Lady Stoneheart has not spoken of setting you free yet”

 

“I must go, I must know if my niece lives, I must pay respects at my sons tomb” Jamie said with the love only father could. “Speak with her and see”

 

“What you can't be serious she has the sense of a mad dog in her state she speaks in riddles and premonitions how can I ask her any question and expect a decent answer” the gaunt man simply replied “Speak with her” Jamie screwed his face up “Is there anything stopping me from getting up and walking out of here right now” the gaunt man looked up at him and said “There’s me” Jamie took a deep breath and pushed himself of the floor and began to make his way to the stone garden. If he was going to get out of here and do something he needed to do it now only the gods new what was going on out in the world for all he knew Euron Greyjoy was crowned yesterday. The Lady Stoneheart was sat out in her stone garden holding a crown a crown Jamie Lannister recognised it bore the runes of the first men and belonged to a boy king the called the young wolf, Robb Stark was ten times the king Joffery was and as Jamie had found out from seeing Joffery’s idea of ruling that the wiser course of action would've been to release the north for what reason did his father or Ceresi truly want the north a part of the country the scarcely thought about and never desired to visit. It was too big and wild for the south not to mention Joffery’s pure distain for the Northern people all this war and all this fighting over something so meaningless, Jamie had stumbled upon the reasoning for all this death and tragedy in that moment. If Ned Stark had climbed those steps for the Iron Throne all those years ago they would've accepted him a competent ruler but he himself ruled by his honour and duty , they would wait on ceremony for Robert Baratheon as a proved a warrior but not a king a drunken lecher from the day he ascended till the day he died, they even would follow Robb Stark if he'd one he'd proven a conqueror and good ruler like his father. But no one in all the seven kingdoms save Ceresi would bow to King Tywin Lannister.

This was the cause of it all father your insecurity, your vanity, your pride and your dammed legacy you would have sacrificed me, Ceresi and Tyrion for that throne despite the fact you pulled Westeros you were king in all but name, you pulled well and wise and kept the peace even what you did to the Starks was horrible but in the name of peace yet still it was not enough Joffrey was king and a terrible one at that they'd follow him because of his name, however no matter you sat in that tower and ruled but you had no crown and that ate at you till the day you died. Now with the world in such disarray because of you they will follow the likes of Euron Greyjoy.

 

“My lady”

 

“You seek to return to the red house with tentacles enclosed around it”

 

“Yes may I go”

 

“You go as you are your mane and features reveal the lion lords cub returns to claim the old lions pride but he cannot and he dies”

 

“Your saying if I leave today ill die”

 

“Yes you will die but the lame one will die because he no longer has use of his mighty paw but if he regained such a tool he would not die until his steel collided with snow”

 

“Are you saying there’s a way to regain my hand” Jamie asked looking down at the stump that was once his most famous sword hand and he felt a tear sting in his eye.

 

“The night is dark and full of terrors but the lord of light can be gracious and return what is lost but the price maybe heavy and take what is equal to what is returned” Jamie knelt down beside the grey woman speaking in riddles “What must I give” he asked again. Lady Stoneheart turned to him and she placed a grey sunken, boney hand on his face and said “You must give the face that marks you as your fathers son” she ran her fingers down his unblemished skin “equal exchange is the law of the lord of light”

 

Jamie looked at his reflection in the water it stared back at him and he only recognised the man he used to me the brother who loved his sister, who protected his baby brother and the boy frightened of his father who masqueraded as the dutiful son. His reflection shifted in the water and he saw his father looking back at him and he closed his eyes “I’m not like you I never was and you hated me for it as you hated Tyrion because he was so like you but decency and conscience” he opened his eyes and the water shifted and Jamie couldn't believe the face that looked back at him, the face of Ned Stark the young ned who lifted the siege of Kings Landing and then the veteran warrior of the Greyjoy rebellion with dark brown hair and beard and chiselled jaw, then once again the water shifted and showed the elder Ned still with his strong and handsome, chiselled, some winter plumage in his dark hair, his eyes heavier and his face a little more weathered but strong and true none the less. Everything Jamie wanted to be and hated in Eddard Stark yet everything Jamie was not and somehow Jamie had become almost identical in his fate he never realised how Eddard’s execution and Robb’s murder affected him Eddard Stark and Jamie Lannister two honourablefools in the same boat in the long run. Jamie leaped like a child on the river bed and said one last thing “Wait for me on the river banks to the afterlife my brother”.

 

 

Lady Stoneheart and the gaunt man waited for him inside the cave the brazier was lit and the knife was held out to him in Lady Stonehearts hand, Ceresi is beyond saving but I will not fail Marcella no matter how far I must go. He took the knife the surrounding crowd began chanting in high valaryian as Jamie heated the knife over the flames of the brazier. He brought the knife that was glowing bright orange to his face and began slicing peace by peace of his skin from his face, as he cut off the sheets of flesh he dropped them into the brazier. He felt the blood running down from his face onto his body and onto the floor Lady Stoneheart was standing on the other side of the brainier she was the last thing he seen as he peeled of the last peace of flesh from his left cheek and dropped it into the brazier, his stomp began to glow orange and burn then the flesh of his forearm began to burn and blister as the flesh caught fire and burned away to the bone and he the whole room went dark as he fell to the ground screaming in pain.

 

  **Danerys**

The ship creaked as the moved with gentle lifts of the waves Victarion had come as all men came to her with a marriage proposal but she rejected as she had rejected the others, she wondered _has_ _any woman alive had been proposed to as much as I_ she had many when her sun and stars had died, one in Quarth and lost count of the many she had received in slavers bay and since she traveled the Jade Sea and further past Southoryos and the bone mountains who could say how many she had as they stopped often from port to another for provisions. Victarion told her "My brother will demand your hand when you arrive on Westeros he is no better than I am Khaleesi and he is twice as stubborn however I should warn you that I have no love of my brother I shall spit on his grave when he is dead but if you would seem as ways or a means you'd be wrong Euron has no friends nor alien he only has and cares for himself". 

 

'I believe I can handle such a man my brother is what you describing to me" Ser Barristan seemed annoyed at her half as much as Victarion who grabbed her by the throat her sworn swords jumped into action "Her neck would be snapped by the time one of you stuck me Victarion shouted "You compare my brother to yours the beggar king you should have your tongue out for such stupid Euron fears man nor beast since they day he was born my mother was shamed further and further into silence and shadow, the stories I could tell you would make you shudder Euron was said to be the spawn of demons who raped my mother on the iron islands some say it was shadow others say it was deep one others say it was ancient creature so hideous and Terrible it rolled the seas for centuries before man a primordial darkness the gods cast out locked in underground city keep in mind this was before he borders a ship or killed man that we know of. my brother is said to drink the blood and eat souls he has pulled the tongues from the crew of his ship the silence and he has sailed all other this world the narrow sea, the shivering, the jade, west of Westeros he has been to the summer isles, southoryos, Toad Isle, Ibben, Ouarth, Leng, Yi-Ti, Ashai my brother has plundered and raped temples no matter the god nor how wrathful their god may be Euron fears not and he will not fear you not dragons Khaleesi in the end you may find your dreams of conquest fruitless against such a man" 

 

She rubbed at her neck were he had grabbed her and remembered her brother he had seemed so frighting when she was a girl now he seemed little more than a pounding child would this Euron prove the same but Moqorro the red priest and Victarions captains and Ser Barristan yet promised her he was no joke "The man is the only one I have ever known to frighten Lord Tywin Lannister your grace"  said Ser Barristan with that gave Dany some idea of the caliber a man she was dealing with she had not known nor ever met the Lord Of The Rock but she had heard many stories and Ser Barristen had told her the truth of them the parts she hoped were not true turned out worse and Ser Barristen offered her one last piece of advise "The war ahead may be long your grace I fear I may not see it through Grey Worm and others will serve you well but should you find Ser Jorah and Tyrion again bring them back to your service I beg you Khaleesi for dragons may be able to burn out the blight that is consuming my home and yours Westeros, hearing that Euron sits that the iron throne has awoken such a great sadness and dread I am lost for words he must die your grace believe me when I say he has more plans that on than to just sit an iron chair" 

 

The thoughts swirled in her head could such man be true. when the flabby black claws picked up the handful of ships and tore them a sunder and cast them out across the infinite black sky the monstrous abomination of the depths rose out from the sea opening its massive and yellowed eye and its black pupil narrowed as it saw Dany, it rose further until the top of its head was revealed bigger than the pyramids of Mereen and its face revealed more as it rose again further upward. The men were shouting "EURON, EURON, EURON HAS COME" they shouted the red priest stood at the point of a ship singing and chanting for his god Victarion led the men to war with arrows, scorpion and catapult but nothin would eve scratch the master its head revealed its terrible head like that a squid but beyond giant huge it blocked out the moon and the stars and placed its claws on the mountains of man and pushed itself ever upward out of the sea revealing its horrible massive misshapen drowned body those terrible torn and battered wings. Even the dragons as they breathed flame and flew around the primordial creature with no avail they were but flies to such an evil it looked to Dany and under its beard of tentacles it said "This is my world and the creature threw itself back and sat upon an enormous throne of swords. 

 

"AAAAAAAAHHHH" she screamed as she woke sweat dripping from the nightmare but Misande and Grey Worm rushed in the door as soon as she screamed "Victarion and the priest Grey Worm find them for me, find them" 


End file.
